La Sombra del mago oscuro
by Orieth
Summary: Tiempo de guerra son tiempos dificil. ¿Puede haber luz donde la oscuridad, la melancolía y la desesperación predominan en el mundo? ¿Puede surgir amor donde todo está perdido? Lily james
1. Desear volver

Empecé ésta historia el año pasado, en vacaciones del año pasado. Nunca la seguí por que no me gustaba como se iban desarrollando los personajes. Desde el año pasado he escrito muchas otras historias, no fanfics, así que voy a intentar de nuevo. Ver como se desarrolla esta vez la historia que he escrito tantas veces en mi mente, ahora en papel.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Edit: He pensado en ir puliendo de a poco los capítulos a medida que avanzo. Así que quiero dejar claro que este capítulo no fue editado en contenido, si no en como está escrito el contenido. Espero que mi forma de escribir valla mejorando. Después de todo para eso es que escribo, para pulir mi escritura en general.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I. Desear volver (I)

_(Lila, morado, esencias aguadas esparcidas por mi memoria)_

Era la tarde del 30 de agosto. Era un verano caluroso como ningún otro en Londres. La calle de Privet Drive, ubicada en los suburbios, estaba vacía por culpa del calor. Los niños no jugaban en la calle, los padres trabajaban y las madres descansaban de su eterno trabajo: espiar a sus vecinos.

Era una calle normal. El paraíso para todas aquellas personas normales que no toleraban las cosas diferentes. Pero también era el infierno en vida para una niña pelirroja, que se encontraba llorando en el suelo de su habitación, en el segundo piso de la casa número cuatro.

- ¿Por qué estoy acá? - Preguntó la niña, su nombre era Lillian Evans. Claro que Lily no esperaba una respuesta, la casa estaba en completo silencio, no había otra alma en la casa y su única compañía eran sus propios sollozos.

Lily escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba. Se apresuró a enjugarse las lágrimas y se miró en el espejo, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto ligeramente más claros a causa del llanto. Suspiró pesadamente y reuniendo todo el valor que una niña de dieciséis años puede tener, bajó las escaleras. Su madre estaba en la cocina, Lily no podía ver su cara desde la puerta.

- ¿Má? - Preguntó Lily en un susurro y, aunque solo fue un susurro, su voz se quebró. Su madre se dio la vuelta, tenía la cara surcada por lágrimas, las lágrimas le hacían ver mayor. Lentamente se enjugó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, luego volvió toda su atención en la cena.

Lily pensó en ese "no" mientras subía a su habitación. "No" era nada definitivo, era cambiante, era esperanza pero también desesperación.

_(Vainilla, dulce canción de cuna que se mece en mar)_

Danielle Thomson entendía perfectamente las palabras de su madre, entendía perfectamente la situación.

Suspiró mientras releía la última carta que le había llegado de Lily. Había recibido cartas de todas sus amigas, todas sonaban contentas, pero Danielle entre cualquier persona sabía la verdad: nadie era feliz, todos tenían sus problemas. Danielle sabía por eso no contaba sus problemas, era su deber como amiga y hermana apoyar a quien pidiera ayuda y no poner más peso en la espalda de quien ya cargaba su propio peso..

Dani sabía la verdad de todas sus amigas, aunque ellas no le habían contado, ellas no le habían pedido ayuda, pero teniendo la capacidad de arreglar los problemas de los demás ¿por que no lo haría? Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Después de todo ella sabía que sus problemas tenían solución, no como el de ella.

- ¿Dani? - Preguntó su madre entrando en la pieza y trayéndole la cena en una bandeja. Su madre era hermosa, Danielle sonrió, siempre había estado agradecida del parecido con su madre. Alta, pelo castaño que caía en ondas y unas delicadas facciones que adornaban su cara, pacífica. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba un poco triste por el parecido que iba más allá de lo físico.

_(Limón, que embriaga tus sentidos, no dulce, pero apasionado)_

"Y entonces Rose supo que hacer para que él no se fuera" escribía lentamente a mano Samantha Vane, pero era mentira. Ni ella que era la autora sabía que es iba a hacer su protagonista para recuperar a su amado. Hubo un ruido metálico en la pieza contigua, Sam suspiró y dejó la pluma.

Era hora de cenar pero nadie cocinaría la cena para ella. Era hija única, su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre era un inventor de artefactos mágicos muy concentrado en su trabajo, desde hace unos días no había salido de su taller.

Samantha no recordaba mucho a su madre, solo recordaba que le encantaba cocinar, siempre cantaba mientras preparaba la cena. Sam recordaba sentarse en la cocina solo para escuchar a su madre cantar, pero eso había sido hace mucho.

Desde pequeña sus amigas siempre le habían tenido pena por no tener madre, pero ella ya no sufría por su madre. Extrañaba más a su padre, que una vez había sido tan feliz y ahora se deprimía, encerrado con sus inventos. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre había desarrollado gran interés por las cosas materiales.

- Sam - Su padre la llamaba desde el taller. Ella suspiró, caminó por el pasillo y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, viendo como su padre revolvía aquí y allá - Esto es para ti, cariño - dijo el, pasándole cinco extraños objetos con forma de caja. Ella sonrió - Son para ti y para tus amigas, aquí tienes las instrucciones, las escribí un poco a la rápida - dijo él pasándole un sobre a su hija.

- Gracias, pá - Dijo ella, tomando los objetos de colores con cuidado. Se dirigía resuelta a su pieza, cuando su padre la llamó: - ¿Hija? - Ella no había alcanzado a desaparecer en su habitación aun, paró pero no se volteó - Nadie debe saber que los tienen, o que existen. Nadie - El tono serio de su padre la convenció. Entró en la habitación y sonrió. Bueno, al menos ahora tenía algo para el DIR.

_(Miel, ámbar crepitante de pasiones silenciosas)_

Megan entró a su habitación y cerró su puerta con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creerlo, hace diez minutos se había enterado que su madre la había comprometido y que lo haría oficial al día siguiente en una fiesta para "celebrar la unión próxima de dos grandes familias de sangre pura".

Ni siquiera sabía con quien estaba comprometida. _Tu prometido, a_sí lo habían llamado su madre toda la conversación. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya lo odiaba por quitarle su libertad.

Sus padres le habían alegado que ella debía responder a sus obligaciones como sangre pura, que debía continuar el legado de los _Dalton._ Cuando era pequeña, hace veinte minutos atrás, ella nunca habría odiado su apellido. Ahora, veinte minutos después, todo era diferente.

"Es increíble, cuando se te presenta un problema uno crece de golpe" pensó Megan.

Meg tomó un pergamino y escribió apresuradamente a sus amigas. Necesitaba verlas, necesitaba apoyo. "_Las veo en el mall, mañana en la mañana" _ escribió en cuatro papelitos. Talvez si las veía en la noche se sentiría más valiente para enfrentar a sus padres, huir o enfrentar su destino, conocer al _afortunado_.

Su estomago sonó, tenía hambre, sin embargo sus padres no la dejarían bajar a cenar después de cómo había cerrado la puerta.

_(Rosa, delicada flor que en sueños sueña consigo misma)_

Miró el libro con desdén y sin pensarlo lo tiró lejos, al otro lado de su habitación. El libro golpeó la muralla y calló con un ruido sordo. Se había cerrado al caer, la tapa rezaba "_Amanecer"._

No podía creer que un libro dijera tales mentiras. La primera mentira era que los vampiros existían. Ok, lo admitía, era posible, ella siendo bruja no podía ser tan escéptica. La segunda mentira era peor, "_amor eterno_"

Catherine Modrow sintió la ira en sus venas al pensar en esas dos palabras. Esa mentira le resultaba la más cruel de todas las que había escuchado en su vida y había escuchado muchas mentiras. Si el amor eterno existía, entonces ¿Por qué sus padres se divorciaban? Lloró un poco por ésta idea.

Su padre se había ido de la casa hace dos días, dejándola a ella y a su madre sentadas en el comedor, cenando solas. - ¡Cat! A cenar - Gritó su madre del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, alejando todos los pensamientos de Cat.

- No tengo hambre, madre - Respondió ella en un susurro, cenar era lo que menos apetecía en estos momentos.

Catherine miró su estante buscando un libro que leer. Todos eran de amor. De repente pensó en lo infantil que era antes del _suceso_ de sus padres. Había crecido mucho en dos días.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para empezar el sexto año en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, esto la aliviaba. No tener que estar en su casa por un tiempo y vivir con sus amigas parecía un gran remedio para dejar de recordar. Estar con la eterna soñadora de Lily, con la tierna Dani, con la intrépida y enamoradiza de Sam y con la siempre preocupada de Meg. Las cinco brujas eran mejores amigas entre si, casi hermanas, ellas la entenderían.

Cat estaba sacando ropa de su armario y reordenándola en su baúl cuando escuchó un suave sonido en su ventana, era una lechuza. Catherine se apresuró a abrir la ventana y la dejó entrar, traía una carta de Meg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta fue una pequeña introducción de los protagonistas femeninos de la historia. Espero haber desarrollado un poco más los personajes esta vez. Lo más seguro es que escriba el segundo capitulo en el día por que tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Nos leemos en algunas horas.

OreoO

PD.: De ahora en adelante cuando en un capítulo aparezca [Edit] es que fue editado 


	2. Desear volver II

Ok, aquí va el segundo capitulo, yo creo que lo notaran pero aun así quiero explicar que no, no es un chiste. Sigo con las presentaciones, saluden a mis protagonistas masculinos.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

II. Desear volver (II)

(_Cereales, oh cereales)_

Si la vida fuera corta y llena de felicidad de seguro no lo sería tanto como lo bajo y gordo que era Peter Pettigrew. Durante el verano se había puesto incluso más gordo y eso lo hacía ver incluso más bajo.

Peter tenía la autoestima del tamaño de un dedal. No era muy inteligente, no era muy querido, era bastante introvertido, no era lindo, ni alto y la cara que antes era casi tierna y de niño ahora estaba plagada de espinillas.

Ese año no se volvería a ver con sus amigos, los únicos que lo habían aceptado, ese año iba a _Dumstran, _era tan injusto, pero su padre había pensado que era lo mejor y su madre no sabía opinar. En cierto modo Peter era como ella, no tenía el valor suficiente para decir lo que pensaba y eso, entre otras razones, era el por que su padre había decidido mandarlo allá.

Se sintió con hambre, por lo que decidió bajar y pedirle a su madre cena.

(_Como si la vida fuera ser hijo único)_

Sirius Black se encontraba en su habitación mirando su pared mientras reía internamente. Su madre le acababa de pedir que no fuera a una fiesta que daban mañana los Dalton. Debía admitir que era la primera vez que su madre le pedía no ir y estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Era feliz ahí en su habitación, ya no le importaba ser parte de su familia.

Por mucho tiempo, Sirius se sintió mal por ser la oveja negra e intento por todos sus medios que lo aceptaran así, siendo diferente de su familia. Pero luego no solo aceptó que nadie pareciera feliz de que el fuera parte de la familia si no que agradeció el nulo interés que todos empezaron a desarrollar por el.

Se sentó en su cama y escuchó las risas que venían de abajo,"mis padres y mi hermano han de estar cenando y conversando de lo maravillosa que es la vida sin mi allí" Tomó una decisión, reunió la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo y la puso toda sin orden alguno en el baúl que se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación. Luego lo arrastro escaleras abajo, a nadie le importaría su ausencia, por lo que no se despidió.

Salio de la puerta y se perdió caminando por la calle de Grimmauld place. Levantó su varita y de la nada se materializo un bus rojo de dos pisos.

(¿_Quien dijo que no hay que tenerle miedo a la oscuridad?)_

Remus Lupin escribía una carta, después de cada palabra se tomaba un tiempo para medir sus palabras, luego seguía escribiendo. ¿Estaba loco? No, aunque sus amigos seguramente dirían lo contrario. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus amigos, aunque luego la sonrisa se fue.

Hace una semana que no veía a sus amigos. Desde Luna llena. Todos se habían ido a quedar a dormir a su casa. O esa era la excusa, en verdad había ido a acampar al bosque cercano a su casa.

Remus volvió sus ojos color miel a la carta. Había terminado de escribirla y no sabía como firmar, no, no quería firmar. De hecho, no la iba a entregar. Sus amigos habrían tenido razón: estaba loco si pensó, siquiera por un momento, que le entregaría esa carta a....

Bueno, llevaba demasiado tiempo enamorado de ella. Pero no pensaba hacer nada al respecto, no podía. Él era un hombre lobo, y los hombres lobos no tenían derecho a ser felices, o al menos eso decía su padre. Tiró la carta al baúl que se encontraba abierto al lado de su escritorio.

Escucho un ruido en la ventana, la abrió y tuvo que hacerse a un lado, justo a tiempo para que una piedra no le golpeara la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos grises, Sirius Black le sonreía con inocencia.

_(El amor no es igual a felicidad)_

James Potter miraba el techo, escucho como una ramita se rompía fuera de habitación y se sentó bruscamente en su cama. No era nada. Volvió a acostarse. Había estado así toda la tarde.

A veces cuando pensaba en Lily solo hacía eso, pensar en Lily, solo eso y nada más. Pero eso era algo que trataba de dejar de hacer. No quería pensar más en Lily. Llevaba años enamorado de ella y ¿Para qué? Nunca lo amaría de vuelta, ni siquiera aceptaba una cita con él, y no era que el no se lo hubiera pedido, lo había hecho doscientas treinta y dos veces, y esa misma cantidad de veces había recibido un no.

Tenía decido no pensar en Lily, pero entonces pensaba en cosas tontas, o en nada. A veces a sus amigos les gustaba señalar que lo único que había en su mente era Lily. Pero no era verdad, tenía el quidditch, tenía amigos, tenía una lista de personas del sexo femenino que habían salido con el, y tenía otra de las que faltaban, se tenía a si mismo, tenía a su familia... en fin.

Había estado todo el verano pensando en cualquier otra cosa pero no en Lily, y ya no encontraba en que pensar.

Escuchó otra ramita romperse, volvió a sentarse en la cama. Debía dejar de hacer eso. Se puso los lentes que se encontraban en la mesita de noche sobre los ojos cafés, sin ellos no veía nada. Camino hasta la puerta, alguien había deslizado un papel por la rendija de la puerta, era una invitación a la fiesta de los Dalton. "Va a estar Megan la amiga de Lily" Pensó, suspiró y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza tirando de su pelo azabache, desordenado ya de por si solo.

- No acabo de hacer lo que pienso que hice - Dijo en voz alta con los ojos cerrados en horror.

- Si, lo hiciste - Le respondió su conciencia.

- ¡Ugh! Lily sal de mi cabeza

- ¿Lily? No, no. Sirius - Respondió la misma voz que él había pensado era su conciencia. James dejó caer sus manos y vio perplejo como Sirius le sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Entrando por la ventana y reprobando a Sirius con la mirada se encontraba Remus.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó James. Todavía no muy feliz al respecto.

- Me raptaron, a mi también me gustaría saber - Respondió Lupin.

- Pensamos que te gustaría un poco de compañía - Respondió Sirius echándose sobre la cama de James como si fuera la suya, tomando una revista, ojeándola y leyendo algo que le pareció interesante - ¿Tienes algo para comer? Estoy muerto de hambre - James y Remus lo miraban como si no lo creyeran y entonces Sirius sintió que debía defenderse - ¿Qué?

- No puedo creerlo, sabes leer - Respondió James y se rió de su amigo, salio de la habitación en busca de comida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí están tres de mis protagonistas masculinos, los otros dos los conocerán dentro de dos capítulos.

Si lo piensan no será en tanto. Mis capítulos son cortos, no más de cuatro hojas. Y con mucho tiempo libre.

OreoO


	3. Encuentros

Lo sé, tres capítulos en un par de horas. Es increíble. Pero mejor no me lo pregunto y sigo escribiendo, si no pararé en algún minuto y eso es algo que no quiero por que en ese minuto dejare de escribir, y encontraré este FF el próximo año y lo tendré que rehacer como estoy haciendo ahora. ¡En fin! Estoy pensando en talvez alargar de a poco los capítulos.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

III. Encuentros

(_Somos una persona, sola y completa cuando estamos juntas, como si no hubiera diferencia y no pudiéramos distinguir donde empieza una y donde termina la otra)_

Lily se despertó sobresaltada. Había estado llorando en sueños. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve y media. Se suponía que se encontraría con sus amigas a las once en el mall.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una polera blanca y unos jeans. El blanco era su color favorito, si es que se podía llamar color, era limpio y puro. La mayoría de sus poleras eran de ese color y si eran de otro color seguro igual tendrían blanco en alguna parte.

Bajo a desayunar. Su hermana se encontraba en la cocina, pero al ver que Lily iba a desayunar ella salió corriendo de la cocina.

- Petunia, espera - Dijo Lily, y cuando Petunia pasaba a su lado la agarró del brazo, cosa que no debió haber hecho puesto que ella puso cara de asco y horror, Lily la soltó de inmediato, dolida.

-¿Qué quieres? - Dijo Petunia, un poco más calmada pero aun viendo a Lily como si fuera la última cosa que quisiera ver en la vida.

-¿Me puedes llevar al mall? - Respondió Lily en un susurro, mirando el piso, estaba profundamente triste por que su hermana la tratara así, llevaba un tiempo tratándola así, seis años, pero ella no se acostumbraba a pensar que alguien a quien amaba tanto, como su hermana, la odiara como recompensa. Petunia se sorprendió, de pronto parecía que de verdad le había afectado la tristeza de Lily, y consideró que decir un rato.

- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres - Respondió Petunia, No era una promesa de paz, era solo un contrato momentario.

Lily desayuno un poco más contenta, luego subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto. Petunia manejaba despacio, pero no le importaba, no estaba apurada por llegar al mall, estaba llegando una hora antes de que se juntara con sus amigas pero no se lo quería decir a Petunia, no la quería presionar a ser más amigable de lo que estaba siendo.

- ¿Lo extrañas? - Preguntó Petunia, estaban a una cuadra del Mall, no habían dicho ni una sola palabra en el trayecto. Lily la miró preocupada, era la primera pregunta personal que Petunia le hacía en años. Su cara reflejaba cansancio y tristeza, Lily se pregunto si su cara reflejaría los mismos sentimientos igual que la de Petunia, después de todo eran hermanas.

-Sí - Lily asintió despacio. No quería pensar en el tema.

Petunia paro el auto al frente del mall, Lily se bajo del auto, susurro un "gracias" y entró al mall. Aún le quedaba una hora para poner su mejor cara ates de que llegaran sus amigas.

Caminó por un pasillo, de pronto viendo un vestido precioso. Se paró frente a la vitrina y pensó en el baile de bienvenida. Dos años atrás, Megan había hablado con el director de Hogwarts y había fundado el centro de alumnos de Hogwarts, el primero de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Desde entonces a principio de año siempre había una fiesta de bienvenida.

Volvió a ver el vestido y se preguntó si sería muy caro, entraría a la tienda a preguntar.

- Hola - Dijo al chico que estaba en el mostrador, estaba de espaldas por lo que no podía ver quien era.

- Hola - Respondió el dándose vuelta y Lily no pudo creer de quien se trataba - ¿Lily?

- ¡Andrew! - Dijo ella y lo abrazó con emoción. Andrew cursaba sexto año igual que ella en Hogwarts, en el colegio el a veces se juntaba con ella y sus amigas, era el "único chico permanente en sus vidas" como a Sam le gustaba llamarlo - Has cambiado tanto - notó ella cuando se separó de él. Ya no era el niño del año pasado, ahora había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros, su pelo rubio había crecido y lo traía un poco largo y desordenado, sus ojos castaños seguían brillando igual que siempre.

- Tú sigues igual. Aunque ahora te siento más bajita - Dijo el riendo, Lily lo golpeo _"suavemente" _ en el brazo, pero el no se quejó solo rió más fuerte.

- ¿Trabajas acá? - Preguntó Lily, feliz por primera vez en toda la semana.

El vestido resultó no ser tan caro y le quedaba precioso a Lily, era como si el vestido quisiera que ella lo usara. Lo consideró solo dos segundos y lo compró, estaba corta de tiempo, pronto tendría que ir a juntarse con sus amigas. Así que se fue de la tienda camino al estacionamiento, no sin antes prometerle a Andrew que vendría a buscarlo cuando terminara su turno a las dos.

Las vio de lejos, era imposible no verlas, eran un arco iris de colores. Megan usaba morado, Danielle usaba celeste, Catherine rosado y Samanta verde limón. Estaban sentadas en el capó de un hermoso convertible rojo de Meg, supuso Lily.

- ¡Lily! - Gritaron sus amigas cuando la vieron y rieron cuando ella se puso roja. No le gustaba llamar la atención y todas las personas que pasaban por ahí se habían volteado a verla.

- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? - Preguntó Sam, amaba la ropa, el estilo, el glamour.

- Es... mi vestido para la fiesta de bienvenida - Dijo Lily apartando rápidamente la bolsa cuando Sam se abalanzó para ver el vestido - Es un secreto - Sabía que estaba torturando a Sam, pero no le dejaría ver.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Lils? - Preguntó Dani dulcemente.

Hablaron de sus vacaciones mientras compraban, bueno, mientras Megan compraba todo tipo de cosas. Primero compraron cinco sillones, una mesita de vidrio, una alfombra de arco iris, muchas lámparas.

- ¿Te vas a mudar a tu propio apartamento o que? - Preguntó Cat, ella era la única que no tenía el complejo de compradora compulsiva y se sentía un poco mal viendo como su amiga gastaba tanta plata. Cat nunca fue de las personas que les sobraba plata.

- No, quiero que estén cómodas en mi pieza, por que el próximo verano van a pasar mucho tiempo allá. Aparte, mi padre me pasó su tarjeta de crédito muggle por haberme comprometido - esa era excusa perfecta, una tarjeta de crédito y un casamiento forzado. Cat no volvería a decir nada en contra de las compras ahora. De hecho, incluso se veía entusiasmada y le señalo unos cubrecamas especialmente bonitos a Megan. Ahí no terminaba su compra, compraron un minibar, tres escritorios, dos armarios, un maniquí ("uno nunca sabe cuando uno va a necesitar un maniquí" había dicho Sam), una ducha con masajeador y de vidrio... y Luego de terminar con los muebles pasaron a comprar maquillaje y ropa, mucha, mucha ropa que Meg insistió en regalarles.

- Es parte de mi regalo para el Dir. - Todas sonrieron, excepto Lily, se había olvidado completamente del D.I.R. y faltaba tan solo una semana y un día. El D.I.R. o dir era un día en el que intercambiaban regalos entre ellas, los regalos de Megan y Sam eran los mejores. Meg, por su parte, tenía plata y Sam un padre inventor.

- Mi regalo les encantará - Dijo Sam, sonriendo con suficiencia.

A las dos fueron a buscar a Andrew como Lily había prometido. El los saludó y luego miró a todas extrañado.

- Compraron tan poco - Ellas se miraron entre si y rieron ante la ocurrencia. Solo tenían dos bolsas, y uno era el vestido de Lily que se rehusaba a soltar por miedo a que Sam lo viera.

- Lo enviaran todo a mi casa - Respondió Meg.

- Te compré un polerón - Dijo Sam, se acercó a Andrew y le entregó la otra bolsa, Meg carraspeo - Bien, elegí un polerón para ti y la gran señorita Dalton lo pagó.

Fueron a almorzar al patio de comida, pizza y luego helado. Rieron recordando el año anterior y luego tuvieron que devolver a Andrew a su trabajo, se despidieron y ellas se dirigieron a su última parada.

-¿¡Salón de bellaza!? - Gritó Cat, siempre había querido estar en uno. Era uno de esos pequeños secretos que uno guarda para si mismo por que piensa que los demás pensaran que es un sueño estupido. Nadie nunca pensaría que la atlética e intelectual, nada superficial, de Cat le gustaría estar en un salón de belleza. Sin embargo ella nunca tuvo una idea muy buena de ella, siempre miraba lo hermosas que eran sus amigas y las dejaba brillar, pero ella no podía brillar con ellas, aunque secretamente quisiera.

- Sí, ¿no puedo querer verme bella para mi prometido? - Rió Meg, toda esa historia le parecía un chiste, nada real.

A todas les cortaron el pelo, las peinaron, le hicieron manicure, pedicure, depilación, les hicieron un tratamiento facial... Cuando terminaron con ellas todas se miraron sorprendidas al espejo.

- ¡Que lindas pecas tienes, Dani! Nunca lo había notado - Dijo Lily, Dani sonrió.

- ¡Lily tu pelo está precioso! brilla más que nunca - Dijo Sam - Y Meg ese color de brillo es perfecto para ti.

- Las capas que te hicieron, tu corte, Sam... Te queda Perfecto - Dijo Danielle.

Entonces Cat llegó después de que le hubieran planchado el pelo, su pelo rubio más liso que nunca y corto, apenas tocando sus hombros, brillando - ¡Cat! - Gritaron todas, y fueron a verla más de cerca. Diciendo cosas como "linda, hermosa y perfecta" y por primera vez Cat si se sintió linda.

Dieron una última vuelta por el mall. Y se despidieron de Meg en el estacionamiento, ella debía irse y prepararse para la fiesta, más que anda vestirse, por que el Salón de belleza había dejado todo el resto perfecto.

_(Hay cosas que uno no está listo para oír)_

-¡Prometan que me darán las cartas que nos hemos escrito en el verano! - Dijo Meg a modo de despido y encendió el motor, y retrocedió, sus amigas la despedían con la mano asintiendo, sabían lo importante que era para Megan las cartas, las guardaba desde el primer año en que se conocieron y contaban su historia, de todas.

Fue muy difícil para Meg manejar hacia su casa, separarse de sus amigas, del amor y el calor que ellas le inspiraban. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a la fiesta, principalmente por su futuro, por tener algún futuro. Sus padres la querían, pero esto era algo en el que ella no tenía elección, Lo había discutido una vez cuando ella era pequeña y ella había aceptado, por que en ese tiempo era ingenua y sus padres lo eran todo para ella. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora no aceptaba pero no tenía otra elección, si no lo hacía sería desterrada, borrada de todo testamente, sería borrada del mapa, dejarían de pagar Hogwarts, la sacarían del colegio, la encerrarían o la mandarían lejos donde no tendría a sus amigas. Eran crueles, ella lo sabía, pero todo esto era culpa de su abuela paterna más que de sus padres.

Hace tan solo un mes su abuelo materno había muerto y su abuela se había mudado con ellos, a su nada modesta mansión. Ella era una sangre pura al estilo antiguo, donde los sangre pura se casaban entre si, donde los hijos de muggle y los muggles eran porquería, basura, mugre. Donde un hijo era una inversión, no una persona con sentimientos. Megan odiaba a esa mujer, no la podía querer. ¿Por qué no era una de esas abuelitas que te cocinan y te aman incondicionalmente?

Meg pensó en sus amigas, eso la distraía. No quería pensar en quien sería su prometido. Por lo que sabía podría ser un Potter, un Malfoy, un Black, un Weasley, habían muchas opciones como para considerar cual sería su apellido.

Por lástima, su casa no quedaba muy lejos cuando tenías el mal hábito de manejar a mucha velocidad, rió por el detalle de que si un policía la detuviera ni siquiera tendría una licencia de conducir para que se la quitaran.

Se bajo del auto, y abrió la puerta, aún sin entrar sabía la conmoción que habría dentro de la mansión, sirvientes de un lado a otro. Pero cuando entro lo que vio la conmocionó incluso a ella.

No solo habían limpiado la mansión mucho más de lo normal, habían colgado listones y puesto rosas en todas partes, el suelo brillaba con las velas que el fuego no derretía. Los vitrales del fondo estaban todos relucientes y a través de ellos podías ver el hermoso jardín, un camino de rocas que llevaba hasta un piso, que sería la pista de baile, el piso reflejaba el cielo como si fuera agua.

Megan miro las escaleras y supo que no quería subir y quedarse si no escapar de ahí, pero prefirió seguir. Por su propio bien.

- ¡Megan Dalton! - su madre había puesto un grito en el cielo, al parecer llegaba tarde - ¿Cómo piensas que te vamos a arreglar con el poco tiempo que nos has dado? - Obviamente su madre aun no la veía. Por que si hubiera sido al revés a Meg le habría roto el corazón. No podría estar más presentable.

- No necesito arreglo, madre - Dijo Megan con un tono frío.

- No me hagas reír, niña si tu sabes que... - Pero Meg nunca supo que era lo que sabía, por que en ese momento su mamá entro en el vestíbulo y se le quedó mirando sorprendida - Estás perfecta - Megan sonrió con suficiencia, si este tipo quería casarse con ella que al menos le saliera caro.

Meg subió las escaleras y se vistió, faltaba tan solo una hora. Estaba sentada en la sala de estar del segundo piso haciendo como que leía un libro mientras su abuela la observaba como si tramara algo. La Megan anterior a los problemas lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tramado algo, pero los problemas te hacen crecer de golpe, y ahora era lo suficientemente madura como para entender que el momento para decir lo que pensaba y sentía no era ahora, si no después de la fiesta, cuando supiera que su prometido tenía sida, o que era un violador, o un mago oscuro, por que si alguien podía sacar esa información de un mago era Megan con ese vestido morado claro y el cabello recogido. Se sentía como si fuera otra persona, tal vez Lily, pero no Meg.

-¿Topy? - Preguntó Meg al aire y se materializo una elfa doméstica especialmente adorable a su lado.

- ¿Sí, Meg? - Le había costado años que la elfa doméstica que la criaba desde chiquita la llamara Meg, sus padres se la dieron cuando ella tenía doce, ahora solo obedecía a ella.

- Sé sincera, ¿crees que exageré mucho con el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado? - Preguntó Megan. Su abuela, en una esquina de la habitación, estaba horrorizada por como trataba al elfo doméstico como si fuera su amiga.

- Se ve preciosa, señorita Meg - Dijo la elfa sonriendo. Eso fue suficiente para Meg.

- ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí mientras esperamos a que llegue la gente? Necesito distraerme, estoy un poco nerviosa - Era verdad, estaba nerviosa. No sabía a quien tenía que impresionar, o desimpresionar según el caso. La verdad, iba a tratar de divertirse, de buscar alguien de su edad con quien hablar un rato. Talvez estuviera James Potter y aunque no era su amigos del alma, esto se debía meramente a que él estaba detrás de Lily y a ella no le gustaba estar en su presencia "Ojala no me hallan comprometido con el" pensó Meg.

- Bienvenidos a la casa Dalton - Dijo la voz grave de un elfo doméstico. Meg se paró de golpe botando el libro que estaba en su regazo, su corazón paró y Topu tuvo que recordarle respirar.

-¡Topy no te alejes de mi o me muero! - Rogó Meg, lagrimas en sus ojos. Topy asintió y eso fue suficiente para ella. Se repuso, arreglo un poco su vestido, un mechón de pelo que puso detrás de su oreja.

Meg bajó lentamente la escalera hacia el vestíbulo con Topy siguiéndole cada paso. Los elfos domésticos mostraban el paso a los jardines, a unas mesas blancas que había en el exterior. Primero venía la cena, después el discurso de por que se encontraban ahí, la revelación de su prometido y entonces empezaría el juego. Normalmente tendrían que bailar, o decir algunas palabras.

Entonces vio a Regulus Black sentado solo en una esquina. Meg paró en seco "Mierda" Un pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Y si a sus padres se les había ocurrido comprometerla con Sirius Black, el hermano de Regulus? No había considerado que talvez los Blacks estarían invitados. Después de todo los Dalton y los Black se odiaban, ¿no? Al menos sus padres lo hacían.

- Hola Regulus - Dijo ella acercándose a donde el estaba sentado, no iba a dejar que su madre le dijera donde sentarse, al lado de su prometido, que soñara.

- Hola Dalton - Dijo él, no fue frío pero tímido.

- Meg - Corrigió ella - No sabía que ustedes iban a venir, ya sabes, por toda la enemistad de nuestros padres y todo.

- No vinimos todos, Sirius no vino - Dijo Regulus tratando de hacer conversación y no sabía cuanto la aliviaba sus palabras, al menos no estaba comprometida con Sirius Black, sentía que tenía que odiar a su prometido, y no podría odiar a alguien de sus misma casa, aparte ¿tener que ver a su prometido todo el año?

- ¿Me puedo sentar al lado tuyo? James no vino y no quiero estar sentada alrededor de abuelos - Dijo ella riendo nerviosamente, se sentía tímida al lado de Regulus. Había que admitirlo, no se veía menor que ella y claramente era... lindo. El asintió y se paró para ayudarle a sentarse, ella se sonrojó un poco al acto, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- ¿Sabes que celebramos? - Preguntó Regulus, habían estado un tiempo hablando de sus familias y de Sirius, al menos tenían algo en común, los dos lo encontraban ridículo.

- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? - Preguntó Meg sonriendo, le caía bien Regulus, ya no se sentía tímida. Regulus hizo una cara solemne y puso su mano en su corazón como haciendo un juramento y luego rió - Ok, te diré - Megan se inclinó y casi rozando sus labios con la oreja de Regulus susurró: - Mis padres me comprometieron - Se alejó de él, estaba tenso tomando de su copa, observando el agua como si fuera muy interezante.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? - Pregunto con una media sonrisa, casi parecía triste al respecto, Meg no podría decir si era verdad ni el por qué.

- Aún no sé. - Respondió ella - ¿Por que te pusiste así? - Se reprimió mentalmente, ¿Así le hablas a la gente que apenas conoces hace dos horas? Dios. Meg solo atinó a sonreír pidiendo perdón, pero el no se veía complicado por la pregunta.

- Has leído alguna vez Romeo y Julieta - Ahora el sonreía de un pensamiento seguramente. Meg negó con la cabeza. - Cuenta la historia de dos familias que se odian, Los Capulet y los Montague. Y las familias se odian. A Julieta Capulet la quieren comprometer con este sujeto, que ella no quiere, pero su madre aún así hace una fiesta para que él la pueda seducir. Pero... a la fiesta también va Romeo Montague... ellos bailan, se besan y se enamoran - Megan tomó agua, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¿Dos familias que se odiaban? Como Los Dalton y los Black.

- Tú estabas invitado ¿verdad? - Dijo Meg en broma, tratando de sacarlo del personaje de Romeo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de no querer ser Julieta. El rió.

- Sí, estoy invitado - siguieron conversando ahora de otras cosas menos importantes. Terminaron de come y su madre se saltó el brindis.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Preguntó Regulus ofreciéndole la mano, ella la aceptó y se deslizaron a la pista de baile. El no era muy alto, pero era perfecto para ella en altura, era lindo, simpático, un caballero, de pronto quería dejar de ser Meg, quería ser Julieta Capulet. Quería tener el valor de besar a Regulus enfrente de su prometido.

Ahora había más gente bailando alrededor, Meg se preguntó si alguien notaría si ella le daría un beso. Empezó una música lenta y Meg se apoyó en su hombro para ver si alguien los miraba, a el no pareció importarle la cercanía. Nadie parecía mirar.

- Regulus - ella susurró en su oreja como la otra vez, casi rozando su oreja, esta vez el no se puso tenso.

- ¿Si? - Susurró el de vuelta y giró su cara para verla, de ese modo estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de lejanía y ella podía sentir la respiración de el en su cara. Ella se mordió el labio juntando valor, tomó una decisión. Se paró en puntillas y rozó los labios de él, fue solo un topón, lo estaba probando. El la beso de vuelta con más decisión, con más pasión, pero aún así fue un beso corto - No puedo ser tu Romeo - Susurro él.

- ¿Quieres caminar por los jardines? - Preguntó ella - Solo quiero caminar - Aclaró ella, cuando el la vio dudoso. Le tomó de la mano y ella lo guió lejos de la pista de baile. Ella lo guío hacia unas fuentes, estaban iluminadas pero no había nadie ahí. La música aún se escuchaba ahí. Sin darse cuenta, empezaron a bailar lento. Y el la besó, como si ya no pudiera aguantar la cercanía, esta vez no se alejó rápido, y ella tampoco. Se separaron unos centímetros, ella suspiró, el tenía ambas manos sujetando suavemente la cara Meg, como si no quisiera que se separase más que esos pocos centímetros, no que ella pensara hacerlo.

Siguieron así un rato, entre besos y baile. Luego se sentaron bajo un arbol. Él estaba recostado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados mientras a abrazaba y ella reposaba su espalda en su pecho. - ¿Regulus?

- ¿Hm? - Respondió el, aún sin abrir los ojos. Ella se dio vuelta y lo beso levemente en los labios, el sonrió y abrió los ojos - ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi Romeo?

- Solo no puedo - Ella se puso triste - No es que no quiera serlo, solo no puedo - Hubo un silencio, no uno incomodo, si no un silencio en donde ella trataba de comprender lo que Regulus acababa de decir- Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta, tu madre está por hacer el brindis y vas a querer saber quien es tu prometido - Dijo él un tanto triste.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Llegaron a la pista, estaba bacía, todos estaban sentados alrededor comiendo torta y postre. La señora Dalton vio a su hija, quien ya no estaba tomada de la mano de Regulus, e hizo sonar una copa levemente, el ambiente calló en silencio al instante.

- Gracias a todos por estar aquí en este momento tan especial, es un gran honor tener a los amigos de la familia, a los más grandes magos de la sociedad mágica... - Empezó su madre tranquilamente - Es una ocasión especial, hoy quiero anunciar el compromiso de mi hija, Megan - Todos la miraron expectante esperando el nombre del prometido, ella solo trataba de crear mayor suspenso - Con el joven Regulus Black...- Meg se sintió traicionada, por Regulus y por si misma, miró a Regulus, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas - Y así por fin unir estas dos grandes familias, los Black y los Dalton, en un acto de paz - Hubieron múltiples aplausos y una música comenzó. Regulus y Meg debían bailar ahora, el tomó su mano y ella abandonó su cuerpo, aún en shock, no sentía nada, solo una lágrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla.

- Lo siento, Meg - Susurro él, ¿todo era susurros entre ellos? Y ¿entonces por que ella quería gritar?

Terminaron de bailar y ella lo tomó de su mano y lo arrastro a donde la fuente, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían los tacos. Se soltó de él, y se sentó en el borde de la fuente, se sacó los zapatos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. El solo se quedo donde ella lo había dejado.

- Por que no me dijiste - Grito ella. No le importaba, nadie los iba a escuchar, la música acallaría sus gritos.

- Sabía que me ibas a odiar - Dijo el, y se le rompió la voz. Ella sabía que eso era verdad, lo hubiera odiado, pero... ¿Lo odiaba? - Quiero intentarlo, de verdad que quiero intentarlo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto Meg, no estaba segura que el había oído, lo había dicho demasiado bajo, no confiaba en su voz.

- Quiero intentar amarte - Respondió el, tragando saliva. Él tampoco quería casarse, no sin amar a la persona, no sin poder elegir él, pero también veía que no tenía otra opción. Ella solo asintió e intentó irse, pero el la tomó del brazo. - Por eso no puedo ser tu Romeo, nuestros padres si aprueban nuestro compromiso.

Ella lo pensó un poco, y sin querer hacerlo rió un poco. Regulus limpió las lágrimas de ella con sus manos.

- Vamos a intentarlo - Dijo ella asintiendo, aunque no muy segura de que era lo que quería - Pero tienes que prometerme que tu mismo me preguntaras si me quiero casar con tigo algún día - El asintió. - No quiero volver a la fiesta, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo sé, nada predecible que Regulus fuera el prometido. En fin. Aceptenlo. Y lo sé, me emociono con las partes románticas... por eso este capítulo es más largo. Lo siento.

El próximo capitulo lo más probable lo suba mañana, o en la noche, aún no sé.

OreoO


	4. De hasta pronto y hasta nunca

El capítulo anterior supimos un poco más de Lily y una gran cantidad de Megan. Megan obviamente es esta niña vulnerable y enamoradiza. Lily es un poco más optimista que Megan, obviamente quiere que las cosas con su hermana petunia funcionen, aunque no pareciera, estoy segura que para Petunia fue difícil armar esa pequeña conversación con su hermana. Aunque obviamente no es relevante, por que no sabremos de Petunia por un tiempo. Ahora nos falta saber un poco más de Dani, Sam y Cat.

Todas son protagonistas, trataré de no darle más importancia a una sobre otra.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IV. De hasta pronto y hasta nunca.

_(Adiós no señala el final. Adiós señala el principio, el principio de extrañar y el principio del olvido)_

Cat se movió intranquila en la cama, era tempranísimo, las siete de la mañana, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, algo le molestaba. Se sentó un segundo a considerar que era lo que posiblemente le molestara. Obvio que tendría que ver con la separación de sus padres. Pero lo que le molestaba ¿era realmente que sus padres hubieran borrado del diccionario la palabra amor? No, eso le hacía estar triste, sentirse como el resultado de algo que no funcionaba. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba.

Miró su habitación, estaba totalmente vacío, a excepción de los libros que dejaría en su casa, no quería recordar acerca del amor. Sus ojos repararon en un objeto en el suelo, era un libro, su portaba rezaba "Amanecer".Entonces entendió que le molestaba.

Salió de la cama y se agachó para recoger el libro. El marcador se había salido, ya no recordaba en que página estaba y no sabía el final. Eso le molestaba. No saber donde estaba ella, no saber donde estaría. ¿Vería a su padre de nuevo? ¿Viviría con su padre o madre? En caso de que fuera con su madre ¿Se mudarían? Su madre no tenía el ingreso de capital suficiente para mantenerlas en esa casa. Miró su habitación y sintió que la extrañaría.

Miró el libro con tristeza ahora, había sido de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Sus padres lo habían elegido juntos. De pronto ya no odiaba tanto al libro, lo metió en el baúl del colegio, el que dentro de poco estaría arrastrando fuera de su casa y al auto, tomó una decisión y tuvo miedo. Siempre que alguien pensaba que tomaba una decisión era por que iba a pasar algo importante, si no ¿por que cuando uno decidía algo tan superfluo como que ropa usar no pensaba que había hecho una decisión?

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y a la cocina, preparó desayuno. Unos minutos más tarde su madre bajo las escaleras. Cat sabía que su madre despertaría con el ruido de la cocina y el olor. Su madre entró con cara de pánico a la cocina, pero al darse cuenta que solo era Catherine cocinando se calmó.

- ¿Qué haces, cariño? - Pregunto su madre. Y como respuesta Cat puso un gran plato de huevos y tocinos en la mesa, y puso otros dos platos para que ellas se sirvieran - No tenías que hacer esto - Dijo su madre con cara enternecida pero sintiendo que había más, era primera vez en días que Cat intentaba comunicarse con ella.

- He estado pensando - Así siempre empezaba todo. Su madre la miró con cara de "Que raro que tu estuvieras pensando" No era ningún secreto que Cat siempre pensaba las cosas más de lo que debería. Cat había hecho una pausa, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero aún así siguió.- Ahora que ustedes se separaron... ¿Con quien voy a vivir?

- Con migo - Respondió simplemente su mamá, ya no comía. Se había quedado congelada. Cat se sintió angustiada por las pocas explicaciones que recibía, esto no iba como ella quería.

- ¿Veré a mi papá? - Preguntó Cat, y su madre puso cara de terror. Entonces dejó los servicios en la mesa y miró a Catherine negando - ¿Vamos a vivir acá o nos vamos a mudar? - su mamá aún guardaba silencio - ¿Por que tengo tan pocas explicaciones?

- Cariño, hay cosas que no te puedo decir ahora, por que ni yo estoy muy segura y tampoco sé como decírtelas. Te pido tiempo y comprensión - Dijo su madre, se veía realmente afectada, talvez si no se hubiera visto así Cat hubiera seguido con el tema. Pero en vez de eso solo asintió y terminaron de desayunar en silencio.

Pasó un rato y luego Cat subió el baúl al auto, quería llegar temprano. Quería sentarse en el expreso de Hogwarts, tratar de aclarar sus ideas y esperar pacientemente para que sus amigas le subieran el ánimo.

Su mamá la fue a dejar a King cross, le dijo adiós con un beso y la dejó ir. Ella se sentó en el primer vagón que encontró. No se molestó en poner el baúl en la rejilla, aunque no le costaría mucho, el ejercicio traía recompensas. Era sábado, nunca le había tocado volver al colegio un sábado, Meg como presidenta del centro de alumnos se había encargado que el domingo les dejaran ir a Hogmead, el pueblito que se ubicaba cerca de Hogwarts.

Sacó el libro "amanecer" del baúl y empezó a leerlo de nuevo desde el comienzo. Alguien abrió la puerta pero no se molestó en ver quien era por que no le habló supuso que se había ido.

- Hola – Dijo una voz masculina. Ella miró quien era solo para saber a quien la saludaba. Era un chico de pelo negro corto como militar y ojos castaños.

- Hola – Respondió ella, no muy segura de quien se trataba, por lo que volvió sus ojos a la lectura.

- ¿Me llamo Kevin? – Dijo en todo de pregunta y ella le iba a preguntar como no sabía su propio nombre, pero cuando lo miro para decirlo supo quien era.

- Kevin, Ravenclaw, amigo de Andrew, ¿correcto? – Es asintió lentamente – Estas cambiadísimo, me costo saber quien eras, casi pienso que eras serpiente. Yo soy…

-Catherine Modrow, Gryffindor, amiga de Andrew – Respondió el, sonriendo - ¿Puedo sentarme acá? No hay nadie más en todo el expreso – Ella asintió y sonrió.

Al poco rato llegó Danielle, hablaron un rato y se llevó a Mathew para comprar dulces. Dani siempre parecía tener hambre, era increíble como nunca engordaba y era tan delgada y alta. Cat volvió a su libro, por algún motivo pensaba que tendría un mensaje escondido para ella, aunque siempre pensaba mucho las cosas, también usaba mucho su imaginación. "brillante pero siempre en las nubes" Solían decir sus profesores.

(_Peligro. ¡Ha! Peligro es mi segundo nombre)_

Sam despertó justo a tiempo, siempre hacía eso, cuando tenía en mente despertarse a cierta hora siempre se despertaba a esa hora, no más tarde, no más temprano. Se desperezó y se dirigió a la ducha.

No tenía que elegir que ropa usar, lo había visto el día anterior, se vistió y desayunó sola en la cocina. Sus mañanas solían ser así, siempre iguales y rutinarias, pero le gustaba así, le gustaba el silencio. Por eso a veces le gustaba estar con Danielle, ella no necesitaba llenar espacio con palabras.

Cuando terminó de comer tomó un plato llenó con comida y lo llevó escaleras arriba, iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó a su padre gritar.

- No lo tengo, no tengo nada por el estilo, nada como lo que usted describe… no… yo…. Supongo que sus informantes han estado mal - había un tono de pánico en la voz de su padre, Sam supuso que hablaba por Red Flu, había una chimenea en el taller.

- No me gusta que me mientan – Decía una voz fría de mujer, y seguida de una risa, esa mujer estaba ida, ¿Por qué le producía tanto miedo a su padre? – Mi amo odia que le mientan.

- Yo no le miento, señorita… - Respondía su padre en forma de súplica, luego seguían algunas palabras que Sam no podía distinguir. Hubo silencio por largo rato, Sam supuso que habían cortado la comunicación por lo que se decidió a tocar la puerta, fingió una sonrisa.

- ¡Papá! Tienes que llevarme a Kingcross, te traje el desayuno. – Su papá abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que ella suponía se veía tan falsa como la de ella.

- No tengo hambre, ¿Te importa llegar temprano? – Preguntó su padre y ella negó con su cabeza.

Su padre estaba realmente apurado, subió el baúl, y condujo rápidamente a Kingcross.

- ¿Tienes aún los regalos para tus amigas? – Eran las primeras palabras que decía. Sam solo atinó a asentir – No se lo digas a nadie, amor, por favor. Estos son tiempos peligrosos. Uno nunca sabe lo que la gente puede hacer con ese tipo de cosas.

¿Tendría la llamada de aquella extraña algo que ver con el regalo D.I.R? No descartaría nada, no le gustaban los secretos y tarde o temprano, le gustase a su padre o no, ella averiguaría que estaba pasando y a que se refería con "tiempos difíciles".

(_Hay cosas que uno nunca sabe y no importa, sin embargo, en el momento en que se sabe eso que no se sabe es oculto, se hace más interesante)_

- ¡Ya voy! – Lily bajaba apresurada la escalera. El timbre sonaba una y otra vez. No había nadie más en la casa, su madre había salido a hacer algunos trámites y su hermana había salido con su novio, por eso Megan la llevaría a kingcross. – Estás atrasada – Dijo Lily cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Megan esperando que abriera, les quedaba poco tiempo para llegar o perderían el tren a Hogwarts.

- ¿Mis cartas? – Preguntó Megan, pero Lily ya había salido con el baúl y lo situaba en el maletero del convertible rojo. Lily se había olvidado completamente, no las había ni buscado.

- No hay tiempo, le pediré a mi mamá que las envié – Dijo, escribió una nota rápida para su madre y subió al auto. Megan partió el auto y salieron más rápido de lo normal en dirección a Kingcross.

Luego de la carrera contra el reloj, resulto que llegaron media hora antes gracias al maldito hábito de Megan de no saber controlar la velocidad. Bajaron los baúles del auto más tranquilas por todo el tiempo recuperado.

King Cross se encontraba abarrotado de gente, arrastraron el carrito hasta barrera entre las estaciones nueve y diez, donde un chico muy guapo se encontraba apoyado. Pelo castaño, ojos azules, alto, atlético...

La pared donde estaba apoyado era la entrada al mundo mágico, la entrada a la estación nueve y tres cuartos. El chico al parecer era muggle, puesto que no desaparecía tras la pared.

Lily trató de alejarlo de la pared, necesitaban desaparecer tras ella y el estaba apoyado, ¿como le iban a explicar a un chico muggle, muy lindo por cierto, que necesitaban atravesar la barrera?

Parecía que la hablar con él no había sido la mejor táctica, el solo respondía y parecía estar tan interesado en cualquier cosa que Lily tenía que decir que realmente la incitaba a seguir hablando. Lily no pudo decirle que se fuera por lo que estuvieron hablando por quince minutos, lo que parecieron horas para Meg quien no quería tomar parte de la conversación, ahora esta comprometida y hacer lo que en estos minutos estaba haciendo Lily iba en contra las reglas del juego. ¿No?

- ¡Mathew ahí estás! - Dijo una voz dulce que pertenecía a una chica.  
- ¡Dani! - Gritó Meg muy feliz de que por un lado vinieran refuerzos, y por el otro que si se quedaban sin ir al colegio Dani tampoco iría.  
- Te estaba esperando – Respondió el chico que había estado todo este tiempo obstruyendo la pasada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue desaparecer tras la barrera.  
-¡Pensábamos que eras muggle! - Dijo Meg resentida una vez cruzó la barrera tras Lily, Mathew puso cara de ofendido - ¡Estabas apoyado en el portal!  
- No lo estaba - Dijo el, tomando la misma posición que antes pero está vez "apoyado" en una muralla invisible. Meg lanzó un grito de desesperación.

Ahí los esperaba el flameante "expreso de Hogwarts", solo faltaba quince minutos para que partiera. Mathew tomó galantemente el baúl de Lily y las guío al vagón donde se encontraba Cat y Sam esperando. Danielle caminaba ágilmente detrás de él.

Mathew colocaba los baúles en la rejilla mientras Dani les explicaba quien era Mathew, y entonces Lily enrojeció, no podía creer que hace cinco minutos atrás había intentado coquetear con él. Claro que coqueteaba con chicos, pero solo con aquellos que mas probablemente no volverían a verla nunca más. Era un arma etiquetada en "Solo para emergencias"

Hablaron un poco de las vacaciones, sin entrar en mucho detalle, de pronto Sam hizo una pregunta que cambio completamente el giro de la conversación:

-¿Alguna chica en vista?

Mathew se puso nervioso y esto les causo mayor curiosidad a ellas, incluso Meg que estaba comprometida no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esta pregunta, Cat era la única que podía estar enfrascada en un libro incluso después de tal pregunta.

Dani, Lily, Meg y Sam empezaron a acercarse a Mathew quien se vio acorralado y parecía bastante indeciso si prefería decirlo o simplemente morir en el intento de guardar el secreto. La puerta fue abierta de un portazo, y Andrew entró por ella.

- El paraíso ¿no? - Le dijo a Mathew quien estaba minimizado en su espacio y todas las chicas cerca de él - ¿Y que hace la chica más bonita en un rincón? - Pregunto a Cat haciéndose el galante, ella sonrió pero no quitó la vista del libro que leía. Las chicas se dispersaron y volvieron a sus asientos pero no pararon de mirar elocuentemente a Mathew.  
- ¡Hola Andrew! – Sam era la única en pararse y abrazarlo como correspondía, las demás estaban resentidas por haber dejado la pregunta inconclusa - Mathew, Andrew... Andrew Mathew - Los presentó.

- ¿Qué le hacía a Mathew? – Preguntó Andrew aún sin decidir donde sentarse. Como nadie respondía Andrew tomó cartas y venganza sobre el asunto – ¿Mathew vamos al compartimiento de Kevin? – Los chicos se fueron, Mathew feliz de dejar la habitación.

- ¿Recuerdan que aún falta una semana para el DIR? – Dijo Samantha, mirando distraídamente por la ventana, todas asintieron en silencio, había algo en el tono de Samantha, la falta de emoción, que les hacía escuchar – Tengo sus regalos en el baúl – Susurró ella – Pero algo muy raro pasó esta mañana – Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo estas no escaparon de sus ojos. Alguien abrió la puerta, era Andrew – Hablamos después – Se apresuró a susurrar Sam solo para que ellas escucharan.

- ¿Sam? – Preguntó el preocupado, ella movió su cabeza, negando rápidamente, "no preguntes" decía su cara. Las lágrimas por fin cayeron. Andrew se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó, ella se apoyó en su hombro.

- ¿Chicas? Creo que necesitamos una junta, hoy o mañana. – Dijo Danielle. Todas se sorprendían de cómo cuando Dani estaba preocupada o en un ambiente preocupado, tenía la capacidad de resumir en pocas palabras todo lo que necesitaban. Y siempre daba el primer paso para resolver los problemas.

El ambiente luego cambió, ahora estaban felices, entusiasmadas, hablando de la fiesta de bienvenida, las clases, los chicos, las chicas.

- Este año las chicas tienen que invitar al baile – Dijo Meg y todas las presentes exclamaron un no, largo, claro y suplicante. Meg solo rió, ella ya tenía pareja, desde ahora siempre sería la misma.

Se cambiaron al uniforme. Ya era de noche, el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, en poco tiempo paró en la estación de Hogsmeade, iluminada por velas que nunca se extinguían.

Se bajaron, la estación de pronto llena de gente y Filch, el celador del colegio, gritaba "¡Los de primer año apuren si no quieren ser colgados de los tobillos!" y los niños de once años corrían hacía el lugar asustados.

Se subieron a un carro tirado por caballos invisibles. El trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, a los diez minutos pudieron ver a la lejanía el hermoso castillo de Hogwarts: negro al cielo nocturno y con sus ventanas iluminadas. Y al minuto fueron bienvenidos por dos cerdos alados de piedra que se encontraban en el límite de los terrenos.

No esperaron mucho y ya tuvieron que bajar, entraron al vestíbulo y pasaron por unas grandes puertas de roble al comedor donde se podía observar el cielo, sin nubes y salpicado de estrellas, a través del techo.

En el comedor había cuatro mesas paralelas, encima de ellas habían estandartes de Hogwarts y de la respectiva casa a la que pertenecía la mesa, la primera era Slytherine, luego venía Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por último Gryffindor. Encima de las mesas platos, bandejas, copas y cubiertos dorados yacían.

Al fondo del comedor, una mesa enfrentaba a las otras. Ahí se sentaban los profesores. En medio de esa mesa se encontraba un sitio más alto que el resto, donde se sentaba el director: Albus Dumbledor.

Arriba, flotando cerca del techo se encontraban velas que inundaban el salón de una luz dorada, haciendo brillar todo lo metálico que se encontraba en el lugar.

Las chicas y Andrew se dirigieron a la última mesa, Gryffindor, se sentaron y observaron cómo un río de gente entraba por las grandes puertas y se dirigía a las diferentes mesas.

El comedor se llenó y un gran barullo se estableció en el lugar. Los profesores y el director ya ocupaban sus sitios, solo un asiento se encontraba vacío en su mesa.

Después de un rato las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una bruja con rostro severo entró por ellas, su pelo castaño iba recogido, llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo negro y una túnica verde esmeralda, en las manos de la bruja un taburete, un pergamino y un ajado sombrero puntiagudo. La profesora McGonagall, como se llamaba la bruja, iba a la cabeza de un desfile de niños asustadizo de no más de once años que en una fila recorrieron el salón y se ubicaron cerca de la mesa de profesores, entre ellos se encontraba Mathew.

La profesora McGonagall situó el taburete al frente del director, y dijo – Cuándo diga su nombre pasaran al frente, se sentaran en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero – puso el sombrero sobre el taburete, todos guardaron silencio. Un corte que había en el ajado sombrero se abrió formando algo parecido a una boca y comenzó a cantar:

Antes de que yo fuera unido,

Antes de que pudiera aconsejar,

Cuatro magos escogidos,

No por suerte ni azar.

Forjaron un colegio,

Que magia iría a enseñar,

Estos magos en acuerdo,

Hogwarts lo hicieron llamar.

Slytherine enseñaba,

A todos con ambición,

Gryffindor instruía,

A todos con valor,

Ravenclaw elegía,

A quien libros le gustara,

Y Hufflepuff aceptaba,

A quien dar anhelara.

Yo fui cortado y cosido,

Rellenado y educado

Con todo lo que requería,

El alumno que seleccionaría.

Mi misión estoy efectuando,

Pero más me han confiado,

Aconsejar a su alumnado,

Ahora que no están a su lado.

Y por eso os digo,

Que aunque os encuentres separados,

Deberán ser amigos

Y permanecer por siempre unidos.

Pues tiempos difíciles acechan.

Sam se quedó perpleja, "tiempos difíciles" había dicho su padre. El sombrero dejó de cantar, y todos en el salón aplaudieron. Luego la profesora Mcgonagall se dispuso a llamar a cada persona por nombre.

- Tengo tanta hambre – Susurro Dani, tomando a nadie por sorpresa, ella siempre tenía hambre. Lily la hizo callar. De pronto alguien hizo eco a las palabras de Danielle.

- ¡James, tengo hambre! – Era Sirius, y lo había hecho en un volumen mucho más alto y desconsiderado que Danielle - ¿Cuánto falta? – Realmente no le sorprendía Lily, era Sirius, obvio no tenía ninguna consideración por que estuvieran en la selección.

- No mucho espero – Respondía James. Estaban sentado un poco más allá, y Lily no se atrevía a callarlos por que podía hacer mucho ruido. Debió haber tenido cara de pánico o algo por el estilo por que Remus al verla golpeó a sus dos amigos en el hombro.

- ¡Cállense ya! – Lily miró a Remus y le agradeció con la mirada. De repente Lily se dio cuenta de un suceso, James no la miraba. Entonces Lily se quedo mirando a James, pero el no la miraba, se forzó a quitar la vista de Potter.

El director, un hombre de edad, con larga barba y pelo plateado, miró a través de unos lentes de media luna a su alumnado, se paró y dijo solemne:

- Que comience el banquete - En las bandejas aparecieron los más ricos y variados platos: carne de vacuno, de cerdo, de pollo, de pavo; papas duquesas, asadas, salteadas y fritas; arroz, diversas ensaladas, purés de todo tipo, tortillas… Y en las copas apareció jugo de calabaza.

Todos se apresuraron a tomar lo que alcanzaban, y la bulla volvió a reinar. Lily empezó a preocuparse en comer pero de vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo echaba una mirada a James quien nunca miró en su sentido. Danielle la miraba del otro lado de la mesa preocupada. Así que Lily cambió su cara y no volvió a mirar en su dirección.

Luego del plato principal vino el postre y, cuando ya casi no quedaban, el director volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

- Les pido, por favor, que pongan atención. Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y bienvenidos de nuevo a los no tan nuevos. Las clases comenzaran el lunes, los prefectos les entregaran los horarios mañana en el desayuno.

"El celador me ha pedido decirles que las bombas fétidas han sido agregadas a la lista de cosas prohibidas, lista constituida de ciento veinticuatro objetos, si alguien la quiere leer les recuerdo que se encuentra en el despacho del celador Filch. Cualquiera que posea cualquiera de estos objetos será castigado – Miró de forma notoria a los Merodeadores.

"Quiero hacer hincapié en lo que el sombrero ha mencionado: Tiempos difíciles vienen, permanezcan unidos. - Su rostro se había ensombrecido, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad - Bueno, y ¿qué están esperando? Vallan a sus habitaciones ¡Chop, chop! - Los apremió.

- Les mostraremos la forma más fácil de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, deberán recordarlo al igual que la contraseña para entrar, síganos - Dijo Remus hablando a la masa de enanitos que resultaban ser los niños de primer año - ¿Que tal tus vacaciones Lily? - Lily sonrió, Remus Lupin Era el único Merodeador que le caía bien, hasta lo consideraba su amigo.

- Bien ¿las tuyas? - Respondió Lily

- Sobreviví - Dijo Remus con un gesto melodramático, luego se dio vuelta a hablar con los niños de primero - Para llegar a la sala común deberán pasar por estas escaleras, cuidado, les gusta cambiar.

A medida que avanzaban los cuadros empezaban a mirarlos, saludarlos y a moverse de cuadro en cuadro. Llegaron al séptimo piso, frente a ellos se encontraba un cuadro de una señora regordete con un vestido rosado.

- ¿Contraseña? – Preguntó la señora del cuadro

- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus - Dijo Lily con voz alta y clara, el cuadro se abrió - Tenemos que cambiar la contraseña, nunca se la aprenderán.

Entraron en una habitación con colores rojos y dorados, los más cómodos sillones y en una esquina el más calido fuego crepitaba. En las paredes habían, al igual que en el resto del castillo, cuadros que se movían.

- Mujeres a la izquierda, Hombres en la derecha - Dijo rápidamente Lily, señalando unas escaleras de caracol que ascendían – ¿Remus? ¿Qué tiene James? – Lily no se había dado cuenta pero había usado su nombre de pila, siempre decía "Potter" pero esta vez solo no sonaba natural de esa forma. Remus hizo como que no entendía lo que ella decía y subió por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los hombres.

- Meg quiso que esperáramos por ti para que nos enseñara su regalo – Dijo Danielle desde un sillón, entonces Lily notó que estaban ahí, esperaba que no hallan escuchado lo que le preguntó a Remus - Así que ahora que éstas… Dinos, dinos, dinos - Empezó a cantar con voz de soprano, Meg no tenía muchas intenciones de callarla, les encantaba escuchar cantar a Danielle.

- Cierren los ojos, tómense de las manos y síganme. No abran los ojos hasta que les diga, o arruinarán la sorpresa - Dijo Meg luego de unos minutos y se hizo silencio. Meg le ofreció su mano a Lily, ellas cerraron los ojos y empezaron a ser guiadas a la habitación - Cuidado escaleras - El paso se hacía dificultoso por que tenían los ojos cerrados, se demoraron algo en llegar. Meg abrió la puerta a la habitación - Todavía no - Hizo entrar una por una, y una vez que estuvieron adentro ella dijo - Abran los ojos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado la historia. La primera vez que la escribí los personajes casi no se desarrollaban, ahora me gusta más. Aun no releo ni el capitulo 3 ni el 4. Por lo que deben haber algunos errores. Ahora avanzaré en el quinto, pero no lo voy a terminar. De Seguro lo subo mañana.

Ahora sabemos más de Sam y de Cat. Dani aun sigue siendo bastante un misterio sobre cual es su verdadero problema, pero eso se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos.

OreoO


	5. Sorpresas

Sin más preámbulos.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V. Sorpresas

_(En el diccionario español "sorpresa" y "respuesta" están tan cerca en definición como "nosotros" de "Júpiter")_

Las cinco chicas abrieron los ojos. Se encontraban en su antigua habitación, solo que estaba más ¿grande? Con algunas cajas, con una mesita de vidrio, sillones, muchos cojines, muebles, todo estaba muy desordenado.

- ¿Y esas puertas? - Preguntó Danielle girando la cabeza cómo si pudiera descubrir que eran de esa forma. Lily, Sam y Cat se voltearon a ver a que se refería Danielle y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron a abrirlas.

- Una tina gigante - Grito Lily; Danielle corrió a verla.

- Es parecida a la que se encuentra en el baño de prefectos - Explicó Meg

- Otro baño - Dijo Cat quien asomaba en la otra puerta, sonaba algo decepcionada aunque el baño en si era grandioso.

- ¡UN CENTRO COMERCIAL! – grito Sam cantarina y todas corrieron a la puerta. Entraron y se encontraron con una habitación clasificada por color. Poleras, polerones, pantalones, faldas, zapatos, zapatillas todas clasificadas: verde limón, celeste, morado, rosado y blanco. Era mucho más de lo que habían comprado en el mall. En las esquinas habían retocadores con sombreros, lentes, anillos, aros, pulseras y maquillaje. Alrededor en las murallas habían espejos y cinco probadores. - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - Preguntó Sam emocionada, corriendo hacia el lado verde y viendo las poleras.

- Hablé con el director, le dije que éramos el curso más numeroso, que nos encontrábamos en hacinamiento y le pregunté si podía agrandar nuestra habitación y… aceptó – Explicó Meg una hora más tarde, se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de su habitación abrazando cojines.

- Creo que es hora de hablar – Dijo Danielle. Megan levantó la mano.

- Creo que debemos descartar por importancia, es tarde y mañana hay cosas que hacer. Yo, personalmente creo que lo mío no tiene importancia y puede esperar.

- Me parece justo – Dijo Dani, nadie sabía cuando había tomado el liderazgo de la reunión pero nadie lo cuestionaba – Yo no tengo nada relevante que contar. Por lo tanto eso nos deja Cat, Sam y Lily. ¿Esta bien el orden? – Todas asintieron. Sabían que Cat siempre era la más vulnerable, la más quebradiza, no dudaban que ella fuera la primera y Lily no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Mis padres se divorciaron – Todas instintivamente se acercaron un poco a Cat cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a hablar más lentamente – Mi madre dice que no puedo volver a mi padre, no sé si seguiré viviendo en esa casa, mi mamá no tiene suficiente ingreso monetario. Ni si quiera sé si puedo volver a Hogwarts el año que viene. Y no entiendo por qué se separaron, pero mi madre tiene cara de pánico cada vez que piensa en él. – Dani se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó. Estas reuniones eran para escuchar y apoyar, saber que hay alguien para ti, no realmente para opinar de los problemas de sus hermanas, a menos que ellas pidieran su opinión. Sam se levantó y fue hasta su baúl.

- Lo mío también es raro, este de aquí es su regalo de los DIR. No quiero que los enciendan todavía y tampoco quiero que se emocionen por ellos. – Sam pasó uno por uno los extraños objetos no más grandes que una caja de cigarrillos – Hay una extraña historia detrás de ellos – Sam contó la historia de cómo escuchó a su padre hablar con ésta extraña mujer, de cómo él después le aconsejó que no le dijera a nadie más que a sus amigas sobre los objetos, y de cómo venían "tiempos difíciles". Sam era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquiera de ellas emocionalmente, por eso les había conmocionado tanto verla llorar en el tren, era la primera vez que la veían llorar en tres años, la vida la había hecho fuerte. Perder una madre, no tener hermanos, un padre despreocupado, a nadie le resultaba extraño que después de tanto ella necesitara escapar del mundo de la realidad y escribir historias donde siempre habían finales felices.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión – Les hizo notar Danielle, todas se habían quedado calladas después del relato de Sam – ¿Los vamos a usar o no?

- Creo que si el padre de Sam pensó que debíamos tenerlos en tiempos difíciles es por que serán de ayuda y por que, sin lugar a dudas, serán codiciados no podemos contarles a nadie – Dijo Cat, siempre sacando las conclusiones antes que nadie. Todas asintieron.

- Entonces les tendré que ensañar a usarlo – A estas altura de la conversación Lily se sintió aliviada de que se hallan olvidado de su problema, incluso ella lo empezaba a olvidar – Se llama _Nafio_ - dijo y tomó el suyo (verde) del suelo. Ahora todas estaban en un círculo, cada una con su nafio al frente – Lo tomas, dices _ nafio_ y se prende, ahora servirá para cualquier cosa que tu quieras que haga. – Todas miraron sin entender - ¿Dani tienes aros puestos? – Danielle asintió – Prende tu _ nafio_, ahora piensa en que necesitas comunicarte con migo, piensa que necesitas escuchar lo que pienso, y piensa en conectar ese sentimiento a los aros. Es bastante difícil al principio, pero con práctica uno lo logra.

- Te escucho – Dijo Dani incrédula, las demás los prendieron, intentaron hacer lo mismo, solo les tomó un poco más tiempo que a Danielle.

- La próxima vez que necesites escucharme será mucho más fácil, el _nafio _buscará inmediatamente los aros. Pero son como las varitas, al principio solo funcionan si están en contacto con el dueño, nadie más podrá prenderlos. Pero tu no podrás escuchar mis pensamientos si es que una de las dos no tiene el nafio con sigo.

-¿Para que es la pantalla? – preguntó Lily, ahora todas estaban totalmente concentradas en el tema de los nafios.

- Se me ocurrieron dos posibles cosas que podemos necesitar con pantallas, una es si necesitara ver lo que tú ves y otra es que necesitara saber donde estás. Mira – Sam le mostró la pantalla y como ahora representaba un mapa del colegio, un punto rojo señalaba a Lily. – pero si tu dejaras el nafio podría saber donde estás

- Será mejor que vallamos a dormir, es tarde – dijo Lily, mostrándoles el nafio donde aparecía un reloj digital marcando las una. Todas asintieron – Creo que deberíamos mostrarnos todas aquellas nuevas utilidades que encontramos en el nafio, por si a caso, ¿no? – Se escuchó un si unanime, se metieron cada una en su cama y apagaron las luces

Los sollozos en medio de la noche despertaron a Megan, se sentó en la cama y observo la habitación. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, podía escuchar la serena y acompasada respiración de sus amigas. Se calmó y contribuyó los sollozos a sus sueños, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. Meg se levantó, registró las camas y encontró a Lily llorando. Se sentó en la cama cerró las cortinas, hizo un hechizo silenciador, y abrazó a Lily.

- Lily, amor ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto luego de un rato de estar abrazadas. Lily negó con la cabeza forzó una sonrisa y respondió.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - Pero gruesas lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos.

- No, Lily, no estás bien. Cuéntame.

- Bueno…Antes de venir… Un mes atrás mi papá… - Dijo Lily entre sollozos, respiró y la miro esperando que ella terminara la oración para no obligarla a decirlo, pero como no sucedió respondió – Desapareció y no lo encuentran - Fue tan solo un susurro, pero el significado de las palabras fue lo que la lastimo, había asimilado la extraña desaparición, pero no la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto. Meg, quien no esperaba eso, se paralizo, luego de un rato reaccionó y abrazo a una llorosa Lily que tenía enterrada la cara en sus manos - El día en que me mandaste la carta, mi mamá había hecho un segundo reconocimiento de cuerpo, pero no era - Dijo ella sorbiendo, pero un poco más calmada. Meg no sabía que decir por lo que solo la abrazó.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - Preguntó Meg cuando Lily lloraba ya más despacio - Te hubiéramos apoyado.

- No, Meg. Por favor, nadie mas debe saberlo, solo tu - suplicó Lily con los ojos acuosos y la cara mojada - Se preocuparían de más – Meg no podía decirle que no en ese estado.

- Vamos, hazme un espacio, no dejaré que duermas sola - Dijo Meg después de un tiempo, cuando el sueño ya les ganaba.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se vio despertada por saltos en su cama. Danielle se encontraba sobre su cama saltando y cantando "¡despierten!" Lily se hizo la dormida, al igual que el resto de sus amigas que seguían dormidas, pero Danielle tomó otra táctica, abrió todas las cortinas y destapó a todas sus amigas. Lily se desperezó, pero Sam no intentó siquiera levantarse y se limitó a taparse la cara con su almohada.

- Al fin - Exclamó Danielle al ver el progreso logrado. Ella ya estaba vestida, al igual que Meg quien en estos minutos salía de su guarda ropa, Cat se paseó con una toalla rosa del baño al vestidor. - Si no se apresuran no llegaremos a desayunar

Lily fue la primera en dirigirse al baño, después fue Sam. Sam era siempre la que más demoraba en vestirse y bañarse, siempre elegía la ropa más atrevida para que más chicos la mirasen, pues era ella y Meg las que más les interesaban los chicos, la diferencia era que Meg duraba más en las relaciones cuando Sam nunca tenía nada formal.

Llegaron al gran salón abarrotado de gente. Se sentaron al final de la mesa de Griffindor, como solían hacerlo, ahí se encontraba Andrew hablando de Quidditch con los merodeadores, le desearon buenos días y empezaron a comer.

Las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor y una lechuza marrón le pasó a Lily una fajo de cartas que esta no vio y entrego a Meg, puesto que de seguro eran la que su mamá le mandaba y Meg quería para su colección.

- Hoy podríamos ir a Hogsmeade - Propuso Lily.

- Pero yo quiero saber lo que queda en las cajas – Dijo Sam

- Yo voy a la biblioteca - Respondió Cat inocente

- Yo no puedo, tengo que ver a Regulus - Respondió Megan, ya se había hecho la idea de ella y Regulus juntos.

- ¿a quién? – Preguntó Andrew extrañado y como siempre tomando su papel de hermano mayor protector.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? - Preguntó una voz masculina que se encontraba 5 puestos más allá de Meg. Era Sirius quien se había levantado y ahora estaba parado a pocos centímetros de Megan.

- ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Escuchando conversaciones privadas? - Preguntó Sam quien no le tenía ninguna simpatía Sirius, aunque nadie estaba muy seguro a que se debía esa aversión.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano Dalton? - Pregunto calmadamente Sirius forzando una sonrisa que aunque fue forzada aún así era encantadora.

- Querrás decir que pasa con mi prometido - Respondió Meg diciendo la palabra prometido como si fuera una idea adorable y perfecta. Estaba molesta por que Sirius la había llamado por su apellido. Todos se quedaron pasmados – Eso era lo que quería decir ayer, lo que podía esperar – explicó Meg a sus amigas, y pidiéndoles perdón con la mirada se retiró de la mesa para ir al otro lado del salón. Donde los estandartes era verde con plateado, y donde se sentaban todos los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherine.

- Lily, yo te acompaño a Hogsmeade - Dijo Danielle, tratando de romper la tensión del momento, el guapo merodeador seguía congelado parado cerca de donde se encontraban. De a poco se fue vaciando el comedor. Sam y Lily se dirigieron a su habitación. Sirius reaccionó y se fue a sentar muy callado al lado de los otros merodeadores que eran, aparte de nuestros protagonistas, los únicos que se encontraban en la mesa de los Gryffies. Al poco rato James y Sirius dejaron la mesa y Remus se acercó a Andrew y Danielle, que seguían hablando tranquilamente.

- Chico miel a las tres – Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa para Daniel, aunque ella ignoró el significado escondido detrás de esa sonrisa.

- Hola Thomson – Dijo Remus.

- Hola Remus, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Dani? - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Creo que voy a buscar a Mathew y a Kevin – Dijo Andrew y fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Oí que Dumbledore va a imponer que este año hayan parejas para sentarse todo el año escolar - Dijo Remus

- Siempre me he preguntado si Dumbledore esta cuerdo, creo que eso responde la pregunta - exclamo Dani – No lo digo por mi, me llevo bien con todos los de mi generación, pero ¿te imaginas a Sirius sentado con Meg?¿o con Sam? Serían insoportables.

- O james con Lily – Dani se volteo para verlo mejor, si a Lily no le gustaría con James, pero Remus lo había dicho en el sentido de que James no soportaría a Lily.

- Dani, ahí estás, te he estado buscando por todas partes, los carruajes están por salir y tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade ¿lo olvidas? - Lily llegó gritando, haciendo que Dani no terminara de entender lo que Remus había querido decir - Lo siento Remus, te la robo - Remus vio a las chicas alejarse y suspiró.

_(¿Cuál es el problema de tratar de ser feliz? Quesea lo que intentes no funcionará)_

Megan volvía sonriente a su habitación, había quedado en ir con Regulus a Hogsmeade. Y volvía a buscar su _nafio_ que se le había quedado. No había nadie ahí, se dirigió a su mesita de noche y busco el aparatito morado. Una vez lo encontró, guardó las cartas que Lily le había pasado. Tenía tiempo para abrir una, leerla y bajar a buscar a su novio. Abrió el sobre de forma apresurada y sacó el contenido.

Un pedazo de papel. Extrañada por la presencia del papel (ellas siempre escribían en pergamino) tomo la carta y la examinó, no eran muchas palabras y no era la letra de sus amigas. La leyó y luego, cuando ya era demaciado tarde, pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haberla leído - No, no puede ser - Arrugó el papel y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que había dejado caer el _nafio._ Corrió escaleras abajo y chocó con chico muy guapo de pelo negro largo y ojos grises que la observaban. Sin esperar un perdón, sin reconocer al chico, siguió corriendo llorosa hacía el único lugar en donde se sentiría a salvo. Tenía que pensar.

_(Hay gente que no sabe creer en hadas)_

Había mucho ruido en el local abarrotado de estudiantes de sexto y sétimo año de Hogwarts, Lily y Dani buscaron, pero todas las mesas se encontraban ocupadas. Un chico las llamó de una de las mesas y ellas se dirigieron allá. Habían estado dos horas recorriendo el pueblito y ahora descansaban un poco en la taberna "las Tres Escobas".

- Mis niñas ¿Qué hacen por acá? - Preguntó Andrew inocente, en la mesa se encontraba Remus y Mathew tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y conversando animadamente. La verdad era que habían esperado dos horas a que las chicas aparecieran por allá.

- Dios, se me ha olvidado comprar algo - Exclamó Lily - No, no Dani, tú quédate, Andrew y Mathew me pueden ayudar ¿verdad? - En realidad Danielle no se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero Lily recitaba algo que se había aprendido de memoria.

(Flash back)

Después de desayunar Lily no se había dirigido a la habitación, si no al tercer piso, donde había quedado con Mathew y Andrew. Se sentó detrás de una estatua, escondida y esperó.

- Te digo que estás loco - Dijo la voz de Sirius, quien pasaba por ese pasillo - No me gusta Dalton ¿Me puedes decir que hacemos acá?

- No cambies el tema, si vieras con la cara que te quedaste.

- Mira James, para demostrarte que no me importa hoy voy a salir con - Lily no pudo escuchar más, puesto que los dos alumnos ya doblaban por la esquina de pasillo en donde se encontraba oculta.

Ya había pasado un rato cuando llegaron Mathew y Andrew.

- Hola linda, una chica como tú no debería estar en el suelo - Saludo Andrew, aciendo como que no era él y ella no era ella. L ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Lily la acepto - Hemos dejado a Dani con Remus, así que no te preocupes, no sabrá de tu ausencia.

- No lo entiendo, pensé que no te gustaba que saliéramos con chicos que pueden lastimarnos y la dejaste con un merodeador - Se extraño Lily.

- Por favor, algo entre Dani y Remus - Dijo Andrew casi riendo.

- Dani no es fea - La defendió Mathew.

- Vamos al grano, necesito su ayuda... Pueden esperarme en Las tres escobas y conseguirme una distracción para Dani, tengo que comprarles un regalo a las chicas - Dijo Lily ligeramente molesta: claro que su amiga era linda, pero ella también y Mathew no la había mencionado y sabía que era un acto completamente infantil, pero no lo podía evitar.

- Seguro Lupín nos da una ayudadita - Dijo Mathew, parecía convencido en probar que Remus y Dani podían salir juntos. Lily sonrió ante la idea, pero Andrew parecía ligeramente molesto.

(Fin flash back)

- Yo me siento algo mal, pero vallan ustedes, yo volveré al castillo - Dijo Andrew haciendo de repente como que estaba enfermo, y si es que no hubiera sido tan repentino el cambio todos hubieran creído la actuación.

- Está... está bien - Dijo Lily algo perpleja, eso no era parte del plan - ven Mathew, vamos a comprar... eso. - Así los tres amigos salieron de la taberna y se separaron. Lily conducía a Mathew por entre las tiendas. Tenían que salir de la calle principal para encontrar lo que ella quería.

- ¿Qué buscas? - Preguntó él después de un rato desorientado, por todas las vueltas que Lily buscando una tienda específica.

- Eso - Delante de ellos de encontraba una de techo lila y paredes azules, bastante estridente y fácil de encontrar. Entraron y sonó una campanita, adentró estaba lleno de jaulas, ruidos de animales, burbujas, pociones, ingredientes... Una señora salió de la nada asustándolos.

- En que puedo ayudarles - La señora era muy extraña, incluso para ser bruja. Llevaba una túnica lila y azul, tenía una banda en el pelo de los mismos colores, su pelo negro y rizado se acercaba a las cosas producto de la estática, sus ojos de un azul extravagante eran tapados con unos lentes triangulares extremadamente grandes y de sus orejas colgaban tres argollas con un fruto cada uno.

- Busco una mascota - Respondió Lily tranquila, conocía demasiado a esa mujer como para que le resultase extraña.

- A Lily, eres tú. ¿Qué tipo de mascota? - Pregunto la señora con una voz suave y soñadora.

- Algo lindo, limpio, que no sea peligroso ni muy ruidoso, que sea activo pero no molestoso, que no sea sádico, que sea protector pero que no acose...

- Lily, la mascota perfecta no existe - La interrumpió Mathew.

- Todavía - Dijo la mujer agrandando sus ojos y dando la impresión de que se había ofendido he iba a saltar en cualquier minuto, sin embargo al instante volvió de inmediato a la mujer tranquila que había demostrado ser antes - Prosigue, linda

- Algo no muy grande, peludito, apretujable... Impresióname ¿si? - Dijo Lily - Luego me dices cuanto te debo - ¿Vuelvo en media hora?

- Sí.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la pequeña placita donde se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol a conversar.

Catherine salía tranquilamente de la biblioteca con un peso terrible en la mochila, llena de libros, y en las manos otro montón. Camino por el pasillo y doblo a la derecha. Empezó a subir las escaleras con dificultad. La escalera por la donde iba empezó a cambiar y mientras ella subía dos Slytherine bajaban por la misma.

- Mira a quién hemos encontrado, Snape - Decía un chico alto, rubio platinado que arrastraba las palabras. - Modrow - Snape, un chico alto y de pelo grasiento palideció.

- Malfoy - Dijo Cat con cara de asco desafiante, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, dos chicos mucho más fuertes que ella y ella con peso extra, sin varita. Malfoy sacó su varita con rapidez y apuntó al cuello de Cat. Iba a pronunciar un hechizo cuando un rayo rozó a Cat y le dio de lleno en la cara a Malfoy, éste cayó y una vez en el suelo empezó a contraerse y de la nada vomitó una babosa. Snape levantó a Malfoy y salieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

- ¿Estás bien? - era Sam

- Sí, gracias, no me había traído la varita - Cat sonrió aliviada.

- Ven, yo te llevo algunos - Dijo Sam y aliviano el montón de libros que Cat tenía en las manos. Subieron las escaleras y ya estaban llegando a su piso cuando escucharon unos gritos.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! - Decía una voz masculina. Fueron en esa dirección y se encontraron a Sirius Black levantando por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano. Éste era más bajo y se veía que era menor, tampoco tenía este aire de superioridad que Sirius siempre traía con él.

Apoyado en la pared contraria se encontraba James.

- ¡Black! - Gritó Cat y ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver - No tu Regulus. Black, Suelta al novio de mí amiga.

- Primero pregúntale a éste que le hizo a Meg - Dijo Sirius entre dientes a un palmo de la cara de su hermano.

- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó Cat preocupada.

- Yo no la he visto del desayuno, en serio - Respondió Regulus.

- La vi bajando de la torre Gryffindor hace una hora llorando - Explicó Sirius soltando un segundo a su hermano, un segundo en el cual una Sam furiosa empezó a zarandear a Regulus. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?! – Gritaba. Cat se acercó a James, éste tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Cat - ¿Los separamos?

- Necesitamos buscarla y necesitamos a más gente - Dictó James.

Cat cerró los ojos y se concentró en Dani.

- ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? - Preguntó Danielle tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla - ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

- James estaba discutiendo con Sirius y yo ahí no tenía mucho que hacer.

"¡Dani! Meg desapareció" Danielle se levantó de pronto de su silla con la mirada fija.

- ¿Thomson? ¿Danielle? - Preguntó Remus preocupado por la palidez de ella.

- Tenemos que irnos - Dijo ella, dejando unas monedas en la mesa, tomando la mano de él y empezando a correr.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! - Cat chifló tratando de que las Sam y Sirius dejaran a Regulus en paz - ¿Regulus cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?

- Después del desayuno quedamos en que iríamos a Hogsmeade, pero ella nunca llegó - Respondió éste algo mareado y cuando Sam dejó de zarandearlo Regulus calló de bruces.

- Dani viene para acá - Dijo Cat.

- Empecemos a buscar - Ordenó James - Sam busca a Andrew o a Evans, talvez está con uno de ellos. Cat ve donde Meg suele ir. Yo iré al comedor, al vestíbulo y a la sala común. – Empezó James líder por naturaleza, se volteó a ver a sus tropas - ¿Alguien me puede decir donde está Regulus y Sirius?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ook lo admito, use muchos fragmentos intactos del ff del año pasado. Aun no lo releo, ahora voy a desayunar. Asíque cualquier error, háganmelo saber.

Ahora los capítulos están más largos.

OreoO


	6. Amistad

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VI. Amistad

(_El sonido de una alerta no ayuda a mantener la calma) _

"Meg desapareció, no tiene el _nafio_ con ella."

A Lily el mensaje le había llegado un tanto después que ha Dani, Cat le había avisado después de buscar en su habitación y haber encontrado el nafio de Meg. Ahora Lily corría hacia el castillo con Mathew al lado. Estaba tan concentrada en correr y pensar donde podría estar Meg, que no vio la forma del terreno y, cuando menos lo supo, tropezó y se dobló el tobillo.

¡Ah! – Se quejó Lily, Mathew paró de pronto y fue a verla en el suelo y sobandose el tobillo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de dolor.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Mathew y ella asintió y trató de pararse, pero falló en el intento.

- Necesitamos llegar, pronto – Mathew no sabía de que se trataba, pero sonaba tan importante y quería ayudarla, de verdad.

- Yo te llevo – Dijo él y la levantó del suelo. Lily no se había equivocado cuando había pensado que era atlético, aún con su peso caminaba bastante rápido.

(_Lo que para unos es normal, para otros es extravagante)_

Dani corrió por los pasillos con Remus todavía tomado de la mano, prácticamente lo arrastraba.

- ¿Dani que pasa? – Preguntó Remus entre respiros cuando pararon en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor que se encontraba vacía.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – el asintió – Sé del mapa del merodeador, necesito que vallas a tu habitación y busques a Meg – Remus estaba sorprendido. Nadie aparte de los merodeadores sabía del mapa, ¿Cómo le guardaría algo así ahora? Sus amigos deberían saber – ¡Remus!

- Me hubieras dicho antes, el mapa no está en la pieza, lo tengo yo, hubiéramos corrido menos – Estaba algo molesto ¿Por qué Dani sabía? ¿Por qué no lo había confesado antes?

- Lo siento – Dijo ella mientras veía como el sacaba un pedazo de pergamino en blanco y decía "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" entonces se dibujaba un mapa y puntitos con nombres que iban de un lugar a otro. Meg estaba en la torre de astronomía. – Vamos a decirle a James – Dijo Daniela señalando un punto que venía camino a la sala común. Dani necesitaba hablar con Cat, Sam y Lily, se concentro y pensó con todas sus fuerzas "vallan al vestíbulo, sé donde está"

Salieron de la sala común y se toparon que James, quien los miró suspicaz por que Danielle volvía a tomarle la mano a Remus, y el se sonrojó por la mirada que el le dedicaba. – Ya sabemos donde está Meg, vamos al vestíbulo – Dijo Dani.

- ¿Quien te dijo que Meg desapareció? – Preguntó James y Remus de pronto entendió por que se habían apresurado tanto a volver desde Hogsmade y por que ella le había pedido que buscara a Meg, Lo que no entendía era como se había enterado de que Meg estaba desaparecida y como se había enterado del mapa, pero no era tiempo para preguntas.

- Cat, cat nos avisó – Dijo Danielle y miró con cara de súplica a Remus para que no la delatara, el asintió y Dani esta vez no tuvo que tirar tanto de Remus para que caminara, era como si ya no estuvieran tan enojado con ella.

James, Remus y Dani llegaron al vestíbulo unos minutos más tarde. Cat y Sam ya se encontraba ahí. Y entrando por la puerta vieron a Mathew cargando a Lily en caballito, James frunció el ceño por la imagen pero no hizo ningún comentario, la estaba olvidando.

- Me torcí el tobillo – Explicó Lily al seño fruncido de James, aunque sabía que no le tenía que dar ninguna explicación y que tampoco se la pedía.

- Creo que tengo que llevarla a la enfermería – Dijo Mathew, y justo cuando dijo _enfermería_, Lily empezó golpearle en la espalda para que la bajara y a gritar "no, bájame, bájame"

- Le tiene pánico a las enfermerías – Dijo James, riéndose de la situación y de cómo Lily luchaba por librarse. Lily se preguntó como él sabía eso, sin embargo no exteriorizó la duda, solo la guardo en alguna parte de su cerebro para preguntarla cuando encontraran a Meg.

- Meg está en… - Empezó Danielle pero pensó cambiar de opinión. – Creo que hay una razón por la que Meg no quiere ser encontrada por nosotras – Se escucharon mucho ¿Qué? Por que la idea resultaba ridícula.

- Es obvio que si hubiera querido que solo nosotras la encontráramos para ayudarla se hubiera quedado en la pieza, donde nadie más hubiera entrado – Dijo Cat, entendiendo al tiro lo que Dani quería decir - ¿Entonces? ¿Quiere que la encuentre otra persona? ¿Quien?

- Talvez solo no quiere ser encontrada – Dijo Dani, pero sabía que no era así. Meg quería hablar con alguien, solo no con ellas.

(_Hay situaciones que como sueños no podemos controlar)_

Megan estaba sentada en la torre de astrología, sus pies colgaban el vacío. Pensaba en la carta que había leído, era para Lily. A veces Meg sentía el dolor de sus amigas antes y más fuerte que ellas, pero sabía que éste no sería el caso, sabía que esto destruiría a Lily. Meg había dejado de llorar hace un rato, deseaba no haber leído la carta. Deseaba no haberse entrometido, deseaba haberle tomado el peso al papel antes de leerlo.

Lo bueno de la torre de astrología era que nadie iba los fines de semana, podía estar sola todo el día si así lo deseaba. Ninguna de sus amigas pensaría que estaba ahí. No quería ser encontrada por ellas. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Decirle a Lily? Talvez sería cruel, talvez insensato. ¿Devolver el papel? No podía simplemente hacer como que no lo había leído. ¿Decirle a otra de sus amigas? No podía traspasar ese peso a otra persona, era su culpa haber cedido a la curiosidad.

Meg sacó la carta arrugada de su bolsillo y la volvió a leer. Petunia era muy insensible.

"Lillian:

Sabes que no te escribiría menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. El día que te fuiste a tu colegio de freaks, mamá fue a reconocer otro cuerpo. Esta vez si era papá. Mamá lleva todo un día encerrada en su pieza. Nuestra madre no está tomando bien la noticia, es comprensible. La tia Ann, la psicóloga, se quedará en tu pieza hasta que pase la crisis, no puedes volver. Te avisaré cuando sea el velorio.

Petunia"

Meg nunca había visto tantas malas noticias escritas en un párrafo, nunca podría pensar enana forma más fría, cruel, insensible e incorrecta de decir tales noticias.

Talvez Petunia tenía miedo, sabía que la hermana de Lily no era mucho mayor que ella, y ahora estaba triste por su pare y su madre, y ella no tenía donde correr, tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa. No tenía un instituto, quien sabe donde, lleno de magia y amigos. Desde el punto de vista de Petunia, Lily corría de sus obligaciones, se escondía en un mundo donde las cosas malas no afectaban, no en el mundo real. Pero estaba equivocada, esto afectaba allá y acá también.

Megan escuchó pasos pero no se dio vuelta a mirar. Se sentía como un fantasma, o talvez más invisible todavía. No había razón para que el extraño visitante supiera que era ella, o que hacía allí, o siquiera que ella estaba ahí.

- ¿Meg? – Nunca pensó que escucharía la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz llamarla por su sobre nombre, nunca lo había hecho, eso fue lo que la obligó a voltearse y mirar. – Meg – Repitió Sirius como para afirmarle que la había llamado por su nombre. Ella no respondió, volvió a mirar al vacío, hacia los jardines del colegio. Sirius se sentó a su lado. – ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos amigos? – No había sido hace tanto, obvio que recordaba. Había sido hasta cuarto año, cuando James empezó a acosar a Lily, ahí había terminado su amistad. Ella asintió - ¿Porqué nos distanciamos?

- Por que yo me sentía atraída hacia ti y tú no querías lastimarme. Entonces pensamos que si dejábamos de hablarnos la atracción pararía y luego podríamos volver a ser amigos – Sí, ahora recordaba, no había sido por James. Sirius pareció recordar también – Y la atracción termino, pero no recordamos volver a ser amigos. Después tu ya tenías a tus amigos y tus citas. Y yo tenía a mis amigas y a Charlie – explicó ella, recordando a su primer novio.

- Ah, si, Charlie. ¿Qué pasó con él? – Preguntó Sirius, aunque sabía perfectamente que él se había encargado de que Charlie desapareciera del mapa. Meg lo fulminó con la mirada – Igual era demasiado mayor que tu – Dijo Sirius alejando la idea con la mano – ¿Por que no volvemos a ser amigos? Podríamos intentar – En eso Sirius se parecía tanto a su hermano, el querer intentar. Ella asintió.

- Después de todo seremos cuñados – Agregó ella, en eso se escucharon otros pasos, ésta vez Meg se dio vuelta.

Era Regulus. Ella se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, hace rato necesitaba un abrazo. El le besó el pelo mientras la sujetaba fuerte contra él.

- Me asustaste – Dijo él – No es mi culpa que estés aquí, ¿verdad? – Ella negó, el siempre hablaba tan suave cuando hablaba con ella, le gustaba que la tratase así y que de verdad intentara.

- Será mejor que les avisé a todos que estás bien – Dijo Sirius dejándolos solos. Los había visto a sus amigos en los jardines.

Sirius no se demoró mucho en llegar donde se encontraban, sentados cerca del lago, Lily estaba apoyada en uno de sus árboles favoritos, estaba flanqueada por Cat quien leía y Mathew al otro lado quien le hablaba. James estaba sin zapatos parado a la orilla del lago, Andrew y Sam jugaba a tirarse agua. Y un poco más allá, también metidos en el lago, Remus y Danielle reían.

- ¿Qué ahora todos somos amigos? – Dijo Sirius de mal humor.

- ¿Que tienes? – Preguntó James. Todos se habían quedado callados mirándolos.

- ¡Sirius! – Gritó contenta Dani y fue a abrazarlo. Dani siempre hacía eso, podía ser cariñosa con todo el mundo, sobretodo la gente que estaba de mal humor. Dani sonrió cuando se separaron por que Sirius estaba muy sorprendido por la muestra de afecto – ¿Acaso no quieres ser nuestro amigo? – Preguntó, siempre tan directa y el pareció dudar entre decir que le molestaba y decir que le gustaría. Dani rió y al mirar a Remus que estaba frunciendo el ceño, Dani le tiró la lengua infantilmente y en venganza Remus le tiró agua. - ¡Ah! – Gritó ella dramáticamente. La verdad Sirius y james también se habían quejado, como estaban cerca de ella, ellos también se habían mojado. Así es como empezó la guerra de agua, al final todos terminaron tan mojados que ya no les importó que los mojaran, y ellos mismos se sumergían bajo el agua.

Todos terminaron dentro del agua excepto Lily, quien se mordía el labio sentada a la sombra del árbol. Le dolía mucho el tobillo, Cat se lo había vendado pero aún no podía pisar bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Por qué no vienes al agua? – Era Sirius el que preguntaba, estaba parado a un metro de ella, sacudió su cabeza y mojó a Lily con su pelo, ella rió.

- No puedo, me torcí el tobillo – Dijo ella, mostrándole su pie descalzo y la venda que subía por su pierna.

- Pero no tienes por que caminar – Dijo Sirius y, demasiado rápido como para que ella protestará, la subió a su hombro. Ahora ella veía su espalda. Lily gruñó, grito y golpeo al Merodeador, pero éste no la soltó, solo se reía por sus débiles intentos. Se escucharon gritos de "Sirius déjala" de parte de las niñas y varios "¡Al agua!" de Andrew, James estaba callado y Remus reía de Lily - ¿La dejó? – Preguntó Sirius, el agua le llegaba al ombligo. Ahora las niñas gritaban "¡no!" pero todos los hombres gritaban "¡sí!". Sirius bajó a Lily al agua, y ella se hundió completamente por un segundo, luego se paró rápidamente y se dio cuenta que no le dolía tanto el tobillo.

- ¡Está fría! – Gritó Lily y empezó a reír. Las niñas suspiraron aliviadas, eso era tan poco Lily, pero al parecer estaba de buen humor. Era tarde, de seguro todos estaban cenando a esta hora, pero ellos no se molestaron en entrar, era primera vez que los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor estaban todos juntos.

Yo digo que juguemos a botarnos al agua – Propuso Danielle, a veces era tan infantil. Remus que estaba al lado, y la había empujado tantas veces al agua se rió por que no podía creer que le gustara tanto que la botaran. – ¡Digo en parejas! – Aclaró ella cuando Remus se disponía a tirarla al agua.

- Somos impares – Señaló James.

- No – Señaló Danielle, y todos vieron como Megan corría sin zapatos por los jardines hacia ellos. Su pelo tomado en una cola - ¿Jugamos? – Nadie podía decir que no.

- Tu eres mío – Dijo Megan señalando a Sirius, sonriendo y alejándolo de Lily que era quien iba a decir lo mismo.

- ¡Esto es injusto, ¿tu tienes a Sirius?! – Lily era competitiva, todos lo sabían, era obvio que quería ganar, y Sirius era el más fuerte de todos los hombres. Remus subió a Dani a sus hombros con increíble facilidad, al igual que James subió a Cat en los suyos, y Andrew a Sam en los suyos. – ¡Mathew! – Gritó Lily, no estaba mal, Mathew también era atlético. Fueron a una parte más onda y así empezaron a jugar. Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer decidieron salir del agua, los niños bajaron a las niñas de sus hombros y todos se tiraron al pasto.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que casi parecemos amigos? – Dijo Meg contenta, con los ojos cerrados.

- Podríamos ser amigos – Dijo James y también sonrió.

A alguien le sonó el estomago y todos rieron. "¿Dani?" dijeron ellas, "Sirius" dijeron ellos. Entraron al castillo aún mojados y goteando, Mathew se fue a su sala común de Ravenclaw y lo demás se dirigieron a las cocinas y comieron torta de chocolate. A eso de las once llegaban a hurtadillas a la sala común de los Gryffies, no había nadie allí. Se dijeron buenas noches y subieron a sus habitaciones.

- Fue un buen comienzo de curso – Dijo Lily, sonriendo, ya casi había olvidado sus problemas por completo. Se cambiaron a sus ropas de dormir y se metieron a la cama, todas demasiado exhaustas como para hablar.

Meg había tomado una decisión sobre Lily, solo por eso se había permitido jugar con los demás en el lago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, lo sé, siempre hago lo mismo, no soporto mucho tiempo de tristeza. Es solo que cuando escribo momentos felices sonrío mientras escribo. Y cuando escribo momentos tristes no sonrío. (duh) ¡Pero no se preocupen! La historia dejara de acelerar a tal ritmo con respecto a las relaciones humanas. Pero ahora creo que es tiempo de que pase tiempo. De que hallan más problemas, talvez problemas más normales, los que adolescentes normales y sin magia también tienen que enfrentar.

Es que hoy fue un día feliz con mis amigas… Creo que eso afecta en mis escritos. Esperen días tristes.

OreoO


	7. Cambios

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VII. Cambios

_(Hay cosas que siempre se quedan igual, pero como las cosas siempre tienen que estar cambiando, las cosas que no cambian son un cambio dentro de los patrones de vida)_

Meg despertó en la mañana muy temprano, se duchó sin despertar a sus amigas, y salió de la habitación, se dirigía al despacho del director, el día anterior había tomado una decisión, Regulus le había ayudado. Era increíble el poco tiempo que se conocían y lo mucho que ella confiaba en él. Aunque sabía que él no haría nada para lastimarla. Principalmente por que confiaba en que su matrimonio funcionaría algún día, por que la necesitaba mucho más de lo que ella lo necesitaba a el para hacer feliz a su familia. Él solo vivía para hacer feliz a su familia. Meg cerró la puerta al salir lo más despacio que pudo.

Cat fue la siguiente en despertar. Miró el reloj, aún faltaban una hora y media para el desayuno. Decidió salir a trotar, amaba trotar. Buscó un buzo y una polera vieja, se vistió. Se bañaría cuando volviera. De repente recordó que James también salía a trotar, talvez lo encontraría. Era increíble, pero los merodeadores nunca le habían llamado la atención como personas, sin embargo, ahora incluso sentía que podían ser amigos. Se puso sus zapatillas para correr y salió de la pieza, juntando la puerta pero no cerrando, por miedo a despertar a alguien.

Sam despertó con su maravillosa habilidad de despertar justo a la hora que deseaba. Se desperezó y fue a la ducha, cerrando la puerta del baño sin mucha consideración. Lily y Danielle se despertaron sobresaltadas. Se dijeron buenos días y se fueron a sentar alrededor de la mesita.

- Y… ¿Qué crees? – Preguntó Danielle. Normalmente cuando ella hacía esas preguntas eran sobre algo específico y uno tenía que divagar sobre todo lo que creía hasta que diera en el clavo.

- Me parece que podemos ser amigos – Respondió Lily, no muy segura de que preguntaba Dani y que respondía.

- Sí, sería bueno que dejaras de lado tus rencores hacia James…

- Me refería al resto de ellos – Dijo Lily un poco molesta, no estaba segura de que podría aceptar a Jam… a Potter como su amigo – Potter siempre ha tenido algo con o contra mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "contra"? – Preguntó Dani, frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- Ya no me mira, y ya no me habla, ya no me pide que salgamos, nada… - Dijo Lily, como si en realidad hablara consigo misma, no con Dani.

Sam salió del baño y Lily fue la siguiente en ir. Danielle se quedó sola en la habitación cantando una canción de cuna.

_(¿Celos yo? No, curiosidad masoquista)_

James bajaba las escaleras de su habitación con ropa para correr. Era el primero en estar levantado, era demasiado temprano para Remus y muy, muy temprano para Andrew y Sirius. Peter usualmente era el ultimo en levantarse, de seguro aun lo era, solo que en Durmstrang.

Llegó a los jardines y empezó a trotar, su mente divagaba en diferentes temas, sin elegir uno específico en que pensar. Hasta que recordó una conversación que había tenido con sus amigos el día en que habían llegado.

(Flash Back)

- Ella se dio cuenta, James – dijo Remus cuando llegó a la habitación, luego de mostrarle a los niños de cursos menores como llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Notar qué? ¿Quién? – Respondió Sirius, obviamente mucho más interesado que James por la conversación.

- Lily – James miró a Remus, por un segundo él pudo observar el viejo brillo en los ojos castaños de James, ese que solía tener cuando escuchaba o pensaba en la pelirroja. Pero se desvaneció, ahora era solo un fantasma de lo que solía ser – Notó que ya no la miras.

- Talvez está aliviada – Dijo James, y dejó de mirar a su amigo y no volvió a hablar."

(Fin flash back)

James no estaba aliviado, era una tortura para el. Antes amar a Lily y saber que nunca iba a ser de él era doloroso. Ahora, saber que Lily nunca iba a ser de él, amarla, e intentar apagar esos sentimientos era su infierno personal en vida.

Verla sonreír con sus amigas, verla morderse el labio cuando no estaba segura de algo, jugar con su pelo cuando estaba nerviosa, fruncir el ceño cuando alguien hacia algo incorrecto; eso era lo único que James necesitaba para vivir. Ahora lo estaba matando, el día anterior haberla visto con Mathew, con Sirius, haberla visto triste... por que James se había pasado años descifrando lo que Lily sentía y el sabía que ella estaba triste.

Siguió trotando, más adelante reconoció a alguien trotando por los jardines. Era Mathew. James se apresuró y lo alcanzó en poco, Mathew trotaba más lento. James lo saludó con la mano.

Hola – Dijo Mathew.

Trotaron alrededor del lago, James no era de las personas que le gustara hablar y trotar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo tenía curiosidad y su mente no se callaría hasta que saciara su hambre por respuestas.

- ¿Qué piensas de las Gryffies de 6to? – Preguntó James, tratando de introducirse al tema que le interesaba de forma sutil.

- Son lindas, simpáticas. ¿Por? – Mathew parecía incomodo por la pregunta.

- ¿Te gusta alguna? - ¿Era una pregunta muy personal para alguien que conocía de tan solo un día? A James no le importó pero Mathew parecía estar pensando la respuesta – Evans, ¿talvez? – Por fin habían llegado al tema que James quería discutir.

- Podría gustarme – Respondió sinceramente Mathew, no era la respuesta que James quería oír, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si prefería el "sí" o el "no", solo sabía que "talvez" no era la respuesta que quería oír.

- ¿Podría? Vamos, Lily es linda, es preciosa, es simpática, inteligente, cariñosa, risueña - ¿Se estaba yendo por las ramas? Se castigó mentalmente por ello.

- ¿La estas vendiendo James? – Mathew rió y dejó de correr - ¿Qué si me gustara Lily?

- Nada, solo creo que es demasiado buena para ti – James se sintió atacado, era de esperarse que atacara de vuelta. El también paró y fulminó a Mathew con la mirada – Me he pasado años protegiéndola de todo estúpido que se creía suficientemente bueno para ella – Mathew no parecía sorprendido por lo que James acababa de decir, ya sabía que estaba tras de Lily.

- Talvez deberías dejarla decidir sola a quien dejar entrar y a quien no – Dijo Mathew, dando unos pasos y quedando a unos palmos de James, quien lo miraba desafiante - Yo confiaría su criterio, después de todo, a ti te dejó fuera – James apretó los puños y hubiera golpeado a Mathew en la cara si no hubiera sido por que fueron interrumpidos.

- Hola chicos ¿Están trotando? – Era Cat estaba a tan solo dos metros de ellos, sabía que estaban por pelear, no sabía sobre que discutían, pero pensó que talvez si sabían que no estaban solos pararían.

- No, yo ya terminé – Dijo James y dejó a Cat con Mathew solos.

(_Las ideas brillantes vienen de gente brillante)_

Meg había ido al despacho del director, sin embargo el aún no se encontraba ahí. Decidió desayunar y después volver. Entró al gran comedor y fue a la mesa de los Slytherin donde Regulus estaba desayunando solo y leyendo _el profeta. _

- Hola Reg – Dijo ella sentándose y besándolo en la mejilla – ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

- Hoy vas donde el director por lo de tu amiga ¿no? Pensé en darte ánimos – Dijo él sonriendo, habían tantas cosas tiernas en él. Meg se sorprendía que alguien a quien lo obligaban a casarse aún viera cosas bellas en el mundo e hiciera cosas lindas y simples.

Comieron y luego caminaron tomados de la mano hasta una gárgola, ella dijo la contraseña, se despidieron con un beso y Meg empezó a acender las escaleras, sola, sintiendo un vacío en su mano donde antes había estado la de Regulus. Meg llegó a una puerta, tocó y una voz, desde adentro, le indicó que entrara.

- Ah, señorita Dalton, es usted. ¿Espero no venga a hablarme de la fiesta de bienvenida…? – Meg no había organizado nada aún.

- No, profesor, vengo a hablarle de una tema delicado – El profesor Dumbledore le hizo señas para que se sentaran y así lo hizo Megan – Es sobre Lily Evans, me ha llegado una carta suya por equivocación, la he leído y… traía muy malas noticias. No sé como decírselas – El profesor no parecía entender, por lo que Meg sacó la carta susodicha y se la mostró al director – Lily no puede leer ésta carta, la destruiría – El director leyó, le devolvió la carta y pensó por unos momentos.

- La señorita Evans no puede leer esta carta – Meg negó – Tampoco le puede decir usted, no es su responsabilidad…- Meg negó de nuevo – Creo que lo mejor será decirle después de la fiesta de bienvenida, pensaré en algo – Dijo Dumbledore y le hizo señas a Meg para que se fuera. Meg sonrío, Dumbledore debía ser el único director en el mundo que de verdad se preocupaba por cada uno de sus alumnos.

Meg estaba más aliviada cuando dejó el despacho del director, como si Dumbledore ahora cargara parte del peso. Regulus estaba esperándola, empezaba a querer a Regulus, era una buena señal.

_(Talvez cambiar fue un error)_

James entró en su habitación y dio un portazo. Remus quien se estaba poniendo zapatos sentado en su cama se paró de golpe, Sirius se asomó del baño con la camisa aun sin abrochar y Andrew se sentó en la cama, ya estaba completamente vestido.

- Maldito Mathew – Grito James, ira a flor de piel. De lo único que se arrepentía de esa oración era no saber su apellido.

- ¿Qué te hizo Collins? – Preguntó Remus, volviendo a la tarea de los zapatos. James agradeció mentalmente a Remus por el apellido.

- Estar tras Lily – Respondió James. Y empezó a rebuscar en su baúl por una broma especialmente pesada que le haría a Collins. Sus compañeros de habitación empezaron a protestar pero James no estaba de ánimos para tratar con protestas, todos salieron de la habitación ahuyentados por el mal humor de James.

(_Hay cambios para mejor, hay cambios para peor, y hay cambios por el puro placer de cambiar)_

Lily se había demorado mucho en vestir, tanto que Danielle ya estaba lista y esperando cuando ella salió del vestidor. Sam, quien también se encontraba en la habitación, sonrió al verla. Lily se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y estaba usando tacos, cosa que no solía hacer, también se había dejado el pelo secar y lo llevaba ondulado, como era naturalmente, no liso como siempre se empeñaba en usar.

Bajaron a la sala común, Andrew estaba ahí con Remus y Sirius, parecían desconcertados - Lily, te ves preciosa – Dijo Andrew besándola en la mejilla y luego besando a Sam y Dani. Era una costumbre entre ellos darse los buenos días de esa forma. Danielle también les dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus y a Sirius, pero Sam y Lily ni lo consideraron.

- ¿Por qué se veían tan preocupados hace un minuto atrás? – Preguntó Danielle divertida, mirando a Lily. Remus tuvo la sensación de que, una vez más, Dani sabía lo que pasaba. Algún día le preguntaría como lo hacía.

- Por nada – Respondió Sirius y bajaron a desayunar.

El comedor estaba lleno cuando llegaron, se sentaron al fondo de la mesa de los Gryffies, como solían hacer, y empezaron a comer. Al rato después llegó Megan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era un cambo muy positivo para como había estado el otro día. Sus amigas la miraron pensando en el bien que Regulus hacía en la vida de Meg, aunque ellas aún estaban algo preocupadas por la desaparición de Meg el día anterior no querían preguntar, Meg contaría cuando estuviera lista para contar.

Rato después, cuando casi estaban terminando de desayunar, llego James. Su humor había cambiado notoriamente, parecía tener un plan entre manos. Sus amigos lo miraron con desconfianza, sobretodo Andrew, quien era más amigo de Mathew que los otros.

James faltó a su propósito solo un minuto, mirando a Lily. Se veía bonita, pero no se veía como ella - ¿Te pusiste maquillaje? - Preguntó James casual, mientras comía apresuradamente dos tostadas. Era la primera vez que James le hablaba directamente a Lily desde que se habían visto. Ella asintió y la conversación murió ahí.

Su primera clase era transformaciones. Cuando llegaron ahí, la profesora McGonagall los asignó a sus compañeros permanentes de bancos. Sirius y Dani, Remus y Andrew, Meg y Cat; James y Sam, y como eran impares Lily se sentaba sola o si es que el otro grupo era impar, le tocaba con esa persona. No tenían que sentarse siempre juntos, pero tenían que hacer todos los trabajos juntos.

- Las parejas se han asignado por las clases que han elegido, la razón por la usted, señorita Evans, está sola es por la cantidad de clases a la que se ha inscrito - Lily se sonrojó - Pero en caso de que halla un trabajo en grupos, usted será asignada con la pareja que el profesor estime conveniente. Éste es un año en que se dan muchos trabajos, así que acostúmbrense a trabajar con sus compañeros. No se cambian.

Durante el primer día ya les habían asignado dos trabajos, los cuales tenían dos semanas para entregar. En el de transformaciones Lily trabajaría con Sirius y Danielle, en el de Historia de la magia, Lily trabajaba con James y Sam. El último sería una tortura, Sam era muy floja e irresponsable y sabía que James era muy inteligente pero que nunca se esforzaba mucho por trabajar, en resumen ese trabajo sería todo para Lily.

No era para lo único que faltaban dos semanas. El baile de bienvenida se venía encima y las chicas todavía no tenían pareja, tal y como Meg había dicho, éste año invitaban las mujeres. Los merodeadores ya habían tenido varias propuestas, las cuales hasta ahora habían rechazado. Meg se encontraba en un estado de estrés increíble, todos tuvieron que sacrificar sus tardes para ayudarle a organizar la fiesta, aunque de vez en cuando ciertas personas desaparecían, como James que planeaba algo para Mathew, o Danielle que se iba quien sabía donde, a veces incluso la propia Meg se escapaba para ir a ver a Regulus y dejaba a sus amigos trabajando. Cosa que a ellos no les importaba tanto, trabajar sin una Meg preocupada, estresada y mandona era mucho más fácil que con ella ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que no termina de ninguna forma interesante éste capitulo. Pero necesito hacer que el tiempo avance. Sino se me terminaran la trama y todavía no estarán en Halloween.


	8. El fantasma y el ataque

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIII. El fantasma y el ataque.

- ¡Llevamos una semana trabajando sin descanso para la entupida fiesta! - Se quejo Sirius irrumpiendo en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si. Estaba cansado de ser mandado por Megan y ver cada estupido pequeño detalle.

- Lo peor es que ni siquiera voy a poder ir - Dijo Remus, saliendo del baño y dejándose caer en su cama. Sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación, no habían hablado aún de eso - ¿Ya vieron que es un día después de Luna llena?

- Sí, de seguro estaremos todos en la enfermería - Dijo James sentándose en la cama de Remus y mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- No, se equivocan, yo estaré en la enfermería y ustedes estarán en la fiesta. No piensen en acompañarme en la enfermería. Lo más seguro es que, de todas formas, esté dormido por el cansancio - Sus amigos asintieron. Por una parte sabían que Remus se sentiría peor si ellos se quedaban con él en la enfermería, pero por otra, sabían que se sentirían muy culpables si es que ellos iban a la fiesta y Remus no. Al minuto llegó Andrew y dieron por finalizada la conversación. Andrew no sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, nadie aparte de los merodeadores sabía.

Hablaron un rato de Quidditch, de chicas y cuando el tema se fue desviando al baile de bienvenida, James señaló la hora y todos se cambiaron a pijamas y se dispusieron a dormir.

Remus pensó en el día que ya había terminado, sábado, llevaban exactamente una semana en el colegio. Pensó en la semana. Pensó en como cada día que pasaba los chicos de 6to eran más cercanos a las chicas de 6to. Ya casi no había diferencia entre los dos grupos, a veces se olvidaban y eran solo uno, fue con éste pensamiento que Remus se quedó dormido.

Estaba oscuro, debían ser las tres de la mañana, Remus se había despertado por un ruido o talvez había sido algo en su sueño. Sus ojos empezaron a ajustarse a la oscuridad pero eso no le ayudó a ver mejor ¿Había humo en la habitación? Era como si la habitación estuviera envuelta en una niebla fría, quieta y silenciosa. Miró hacia la derecha y apenas pudo distinguir la cama de Sirius. La niebla parecía contraerse a medida que Remus se sentía más despierto, se sentó en la cama e hizo el amago de pararse, pero entonces notó que había agua en el suelo, agua que también parecía estar contrayéndose hacía un punto cercano a la puerta.

Remus pensó en despertar a sus compañeros. Pero entonces la niebla y el agua se juntaron todas en un mismo punto y crearon una silueta. Era una mujer parada frente a la puerta. Había algo salvaje acerca de ella, su pelo largo y mojado al igual que su ropa que se adhería a su cuerpo. Al principio la mujer no notó que Remus la observaba, pero luego se puso desafiante, casi lista para atacar, mostrándole los dientes a Remus. El, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó una posición parecida a la suya, mostrándole los dientes un sonido extraño salió de su garganta, parecido a cuando los perros estaban enojados y gruñían.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor a la lejanía, todos en la habitación despertaron y vieron a la mujer que al verse descubierta se transformó en un animal de cuatro patas y traspasó la pared.

- ¿Qué era eso? - Preguntó Andrew a Remus quien se había parado a unos metros de la mujer de agua cuando se había sentido atacado. Remus negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo que decir.

Hubo otro grito de dolor. Sirius se paró, pasó al lado de Remus y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella ahora había un agujero en la pared que desaparecía de a poco. Sirius pasó por el agujero, seguido por Remus, luego James y por último Andrew.

- Es un pasadizo, no lo habíamos visto antes - Razonó James

- ¿A dónde nos llevará? - Preguntó Sirius, pero todos parecían tener una idea de a donde conducía. Hubo otro grito de dolor, ahora estaban más cerca, era un sonido desgarrador y agonizante, pronto pudieron escuchar más personas hablando y mucho movimiento. Salieron a una escalera, Sirius abrió la puerta de donde venían los gritos y vieron mucha agitación. Era la pieza de las niñas de sexto.

Sam y Meg se movían por la habitación buscando algo en los baúles, rápido, sin preocuparse mucho por el orden. Cat estaba sentada en una cama enzima de algo. Y Lily estaba al lado de esa cama, tapándoles la visión de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡Lo necesito ahora! - Gritó Lily, seguida de otro grito de dolor. Los chicos entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a Lily, cuando estuvieron al alcance suficiente pudieron observar mejor la situación.

Cat estaba sentada sobre el vientre de Danielle, quien estaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados y sudor resbalándole por la cara, Lily sujetaba una de sus manos fuertemente contra el colchón mientras de la otra se encargaba Catherine. Espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de Danielle y ella presionó los labios, fuerte para no gritar.

- ¡No lo encuentro! lo sacó de su baúl, sacó todo del baúl, no sé donde está - Sam estaba desesperada. Meg ya no podía más, se sentó en el suelo en un rincón y se puso a llorar, Sirius fue a consolarla. James y Remus se acercaron a la cama y ayudaron a Cat a sujetar a Danielle, quien ahora convulsionaba más fuertemente y aún con los labios presionados gruñía de dolor.

- ¿Qué buscamos? - Preguntó Andrew, y empezó a ayudar a Sam a revolver la habitación.

- Es una jeringa morada - Dijo Sam, entrando en el vestidor y revolviendo allí. Meg se repuso, ella y Sirius ahora también buscaban en el vestidor. - Aquí está - Gritó Sam aliviada, corrió donde Lily y se la pasó. Ahora James estaba sujetando el brazo de Dani.

Lily miró la jeringa, lo pensó un segundo y después la clavó en el brazo de Danielle. Ella abrió los ojos un segundo, estaban blancos, luego los temblores cesaron todos al instante, Dani volvió a cerrar los ojos y calló en la cama.

Todos respiraron aliviados. Lily sacó la jeringa del brazo de Dani y la tiró al suelo, ahora ella lloraba descontroladamente. James sin pensarlo la abrazó y ella le dejó. Cat se bajo de encima de Dani y acercó un par de sillones a su cama. Sirius y Meg se sentaron en la cama al lado de la de Dani, Sirius abrazando a Meg quien lloraba pero ahora más tranquila. Sam se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama y Andrew en uno de los sillones que Cat había acercado a la cama, Remus estaba sentado en la cama de Dani, en shock.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, después de un rato James y Lily se fueron a sentar a un sillón, James se negaba a dejar a Lily y ella no quería ser dejada, tampoco.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Remus. Era el primero en hablar y no dejaba de mirar a Dani que ahora dormía placidamente en su cama.

- No estamos muy seguras - Respondió Lily apareciendo por entre los brazos de James - A principio de quinto año, Dani nos dijo que talvez estaba enferma.

- Ese verano pasó lo que ustedes acaban de ver, la llevaron a San Mungo - continuó Meg - y por dos horas intentaron diferentes cosas en Dani, sin saber que pararía el dolor y los temblores. Hasta que intentaron eso, esa poción morada.

- La dormirá por horas - continuó Sam - Los sanadores no estaban muy seguros si era un ataque y no se repetiría o si era el comienzo de una enfermedad y habrían más. Como no había vuelto a pasar los sanadores pensaron que era un ataque.

- Pero no, ahora volvió a pasar. Dani está enferma - Dijo Lily, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron.

- ¿Deberíamos avisar a enfermería? - Preguntó Sirius

- No, no la pueden ayudar mas de la que la hemos ayudado nosotras - Respondió Cat - Mejor dejémosla dormir. Mañana hablaremos con el director.

Se quedaron un rato hablando entre susurros, hasta que Lily calló dormida. James la llevó hasta su cama y la acostó. Después ellas pensaron que lo mejor sería que fueran a dormir. Los chicos no se querían ir de la habitación por lo que se acostaron en los sillones. Había tantas cosas de que hablar, pero era muy tarde y todos estaban agotados.

La mañana siguiente fueron despertados por el olor a comida y una voz melodiosa - Traje desayuno - Dijo Dani cuando sus amigos empezaron a despertar, habían diferentes platos en la mesa de vidrio - Los elfos de la cocina me ayudaron. Es bueno esto de que Topy esté trabajando aquí durante el año, Meg - Sus amigas la miraron como si estuviera loca. Dani estaba usaba un vestido celeste, el pelo suelo y los pies descalzo; no había signos de que hubiera tenido un ataque la noche anterior.

Dani se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus quien era el único que aún no abría los ojos. Lily corrió a abrazarla y pronto todas hicieron una fila para abrazarla. - ¡Dani! – Gritó Sirius y la abrazo, como cuando ella lo había hecho en el lago, pero le dio unas vueltas y la dejó en el suelo algo mareada, rió y se estabilizó. Remus fue el siguiente en abrazarla y no quería dejarla ir, pero James se la quitó y luego Andrew a James.

- Talvez deberían pasarme casos más seguidos – Dijo ella riendo, pero nadie encontró la gracia en sus palabras – Estoy bien – Agregó para tranquilizarlos. Se sentó alrededor de la mesa, todos la imitaron y empezaron a comer. – Así que, cuéntenme ¿Cómo llegaron acá? – Preguntó Dani, siendo la primera en darse cuenta de algo obvio, los hombres no podían subir por la escalera hacia el cuarto de mujeres por que ésta se convertía en un tobogán.

- No creerás lo que pasó - Dijo James comiendo una tostada. El ambiente estaba muy relajado. Los niños empezaron a contar la historia del fantasma de agua y del pasadizo, cuando llegaron a la parte del ataque de Dani todos se quedaron callados.

- Y… ¿Ya saben con quien van al baile de bienvenida? – Preguntó Dani cambiando el tema. Todos negaron excepto Meg, ella iría con Regulus – ¿Quieren dejarlo al azar? – Era una propuesta, casi un reto.

- ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó Sirius, le encantaban los retos.

- Propongo escribir nuestros nombres en un papelito. Y yo, pobre enferma que soy, tener el honor de sacar los nombres de una bolsa al azar. Así nadie tiene que pedirle a nadie y en el fondo igual iríamos todos en grupo ¿No? – Dani estaba jugando la carta de "yo niña enferma" y estaba funcionando.

- Yo… Pensaba ir con Amanda – Dijo Sirius, Amanda era una Gryffie de séptimo.

- Mejor, nos dejas pares. ¿Se apuntan? – Todos asintieron excepto Cat.

- Nos deja impares – Corrigió ella.

- No si contamos a Mathew – Sonrió Dani, corrió a buscar un lápiz y un papel. Escribió todos los nombres y los separó en dos bolsitas, una con hombres y otra con mujeres – ¿Nadie siente la necesidad de salir del closet en estos minutos? Solo bromeo. La primera pareja es… ¡Sam y Andrew! – Sam se sonrojó ligeramente y Dani sacó dos papeles más – Remus y… yo; Lily y…– Lily estaba haciendo poder mental, quedaban solo dos posibles citas para ella o Potter o Mathew – ¡James! – Todos pensaron que el mundo se caería en ese entonces, que Lily empezaría una guerra, pero Lily se limitó solo a fruncir los labios, no iría a molestar a Dani, no aún.

- Hay un problema – Observó Cat, derepente nerviosa – Aunque a mi me tocara ir con Mathew, el aún no lo sabe… Él no aceptó a ese trato – Cat estaba al borde del colapso. Lily estaba a punto de saltar y pedir cambios de parejas. Dani tenía juntos los labios tratando de no reírse de sus amigas.

- Tendrás que pedirle – Dijo Dani, y le tiró a Cat su ropa para correr – Aun estás a tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, por lo que intentaré llegar a la mitad de un capitulo ahora antes de irme a dormir. Sería bueno tener Reviews… o talvez no… No sé. Soy indecisa.

Sé que estos últimos dos capitulos han sido muy cortos. Prometo tratar de alargarlos. :S

OreoO


	9. La calma antes de la tormenta

¡Wii un review! Me siento lograda, en verdad con que sepa que una persona ha leído el fic, aparte de mí, lo hace valer la pena seguir escribiendo. Ok, lo admito, después de subir el 8vo capitulo dejé de escribir ayer y me puse a leer. Lo sé, I'm a book Worm.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IX. La calma antes de la tormenta.

(_Miedo es una palabra tonta para describir un sentimiento tonto_)

Cat se puso el buzo y las zapatillas. Se despidió de sus amigos que aun desayunaban y bajó las escaleras lentamente. No se sentía feliz de dejar el ambiente de su habitación tan lleno de felicidad y cariño, no se sentía feliz ir hacia donde se dirigía.

Durante la última semana Cat había trotado con Mathew todos los días en los jardines. El hecho de conocerlo relativamente no le ayudaba a aplacar su nerviosismo, la verdad era que Mathew le gustaba. Era muy tierno y no hacía esas entupidas bromas que el resto de sus amigos siempre hacían, era sincero y divertido... y era guapo, había que admitirlo. Pero las grandes cualidades de Mathew no le ayudaban tampoco con el nerviosismo.

Siguió su camino lentamente, casi desanimada. No quería ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. No quería que el aceptara ir con ella solo para no lastimar sus sentimientos.

Salió por las puertas del vestíbulo y lo vio esperándola. Esto se había vuelto ya un habito, el esperaba todos los días a que ella apareciera y fueran a trotar. Cat lo saludó con la mano y el le devolvió un "hola" callado, la cara de Cat no debía alentarlo a hablar mucho.

Empezaron a trotar en silencio, mientras tortuosos pensamientos atacaban la cabeza de Cat ¿Cuándo debía preguntar? ¿No deberían estar hablando? ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar? En esos minutos Cat solo deseaba ser otra persona, talvez la valiente de Sam o la decisiva de Meg o la que simplemente mostraba sus sentimientos como Dani.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Mathew luego de diez minutos corriendo. Cat se dio cuenta que tenía cara de pánico y se esforzó lo más que pudo por cambiarla a una sonrisa.

- Uhm... - No sabía que más decir, se debatió por como debía continuar... empezar... la oración - Sabes que en una semana es el baile de bienvenida y... - Estaba hablando demasiado lento, Mathew parecía nervioso, por alguna razón a él no le gustaban esos temas de conversación.

- Sí, ¿ya tienes con quien ir? - Dijo Mathew, viendo que Cat no continuaba la oración, al contrario de Cat el hablaba demasiado rápido.

- No... Yo... - Cat se sonrojó - Me preguntaba si querías ir con migo - Mathew dejó de trotar, Cat paró y miró el suelo, no podía verlo a la cara.

- ¿Por eso estabas tan callada? - Mathew parecía aliviado, Cat asintió aun sin verlo - Pensé que estabas enojada con migo - Cat levantó los ojos y negó lentamente, Mathew parecía pensar que decir - Sí me gustaría ir contigo... - Cat sonrió y se sintió feliz - Eres muy buena amiga, obvio que quiero ir con tigo - Cat sintió que la felicidad se le escapaba. "Amiga", obvio.

(_En caso de emergencia, coma chocolate)_

La cantidad de comida que Dani había traído era estratosférica, todos estaban tirados en el suelo quejándose de haber comido mucho, Dani y Sirius eran los únicos aún en pie para comer.

- Se van a enfermar - Dijo Lily mirando el techo desde su porción de piso, un tanto enferma ella misma. Dani miró a Sirius buscando una explicación, pero él tampoco parecía entender a lo que Lily se refería.

James, Remus y Andrew se habían a su habitación a bañarse. Sam acababa de salir vestida del baño y Lily ahora entraba a bañarse.

- No piensas hacer eso, ¿verdad? - Dijo Dani, otra de esas ocasiones donde uno tenía que adivinar a que se refería, pero esta vez ella aclaró para Sirius, quien no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de pregunta y se había quedado en silencio - Ir con Amanda a la fiesta - Sirius negó.

- Nadie más lo tiene que saber - Pidió Sirius y Dani asintió. En ese momento Cat entró a la habitación como una zombi, su cara reflejando ningún sentimiento. Cat se sentó cerca de Dani.

- Dijo que sí - Explicó, aun zombi - Obvio que dijo que sí, soy su _ amiga - _Ahora había desprecio en su tono de voz.Sirius se sorprendió, la tranquila de Cat, la tranquila y pacífica de "amor para el mundo" Cat, acababa de despreciar.

- ¿Chocolate? - Ofreció Dani y Cat aceptó. Volvieron a comer en silencio. Al rato después los chicos volvieron a la habitación.

- Ey, Catiuska ¿Cómo te fue? - Preguntó Andrew, trancando de acercarse a Cat, pero ella le tiró un muffin.

- ¡Me fue horrible! - Gritó. En eso salió Lily del baño en toalla, alertada por el grito.

- ¿Dónde es el incendio? - Preguntó Lily preocupada y luego algo molesta al darse cuenta que no había ningún peligro.

- En James - Susurró Sirius a Remus y rieron, pero en verdad todos escucharon. Lily frunció el ceño y se metió al vestidor. James reaccionó, se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y la cerro, para fulminar con la mirada a Sirius y a Remus que aun reían.

- ¿Mathew no aceptó? - dijo Andrew, medio en shock, como si en verdad Lily nunca hubiera salido del baño.

- Sí acepto - Dijo Cat tomando otro muffin en caso de tener que aventarlo contra otra persona - Como no iba querer ir con su _amiga - _El tono de desprecio sorprendió a todos en la habitación, Cat debía estar realmente molesta y eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

- ¿Saben? Deberíamos enseñarle a ese Collins que... - Empezó a decir James, pero Sirius lo golpeó tan fuerte en el hombro que decidió que era una mala idea. La mirada de Remus decía "no metas tus celos es esto". James se enojó pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron el día en los jardines, no haciendo nada en absoluto, hablando o no hablando. Tirados en el pasto y haciendo "fotosíntesis", disfrutando de un hermoso día de sol, donde no veían ninguna nube. Ese día era el DIR, Sam y Meg ya habían dado sus regalos, faltaban Lily, Dani y Cat.

El regalo de Lily fue una mascota para todas. De aspecto era parecido a un gato, aunque las orejas eran más redondeadas, similares a las orejas de los oso y era de un color grisáceo azulado. Lo llamaron Kito y le encanto sobretodo a Cat, quien amaba los animales.

El regalo de Cat era un set de maquillaje mágico. Tu le decías como querías quedar exactamente, y el set te maquillaba solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un regalo que fue especialmente aceptado por Sam y Meg.

El regalo de Dani era una cadenita con cierre en forma de hoja, del centro colgaba una runa hecha en plata con una piedra preciosa incrustada, alrededor del pendiente principal cada una tenía cuatro pequeños pendientes. El pendiente principal de Lily tenía un cuarzo, el de Meg una amatista, Sam una esmeralda, Cat una rodocrosita y Dani una turquesa. Los pequeños pendientes eran de las piedras de las otras amigas - Me costó mucho hacerlos, así que mejor los usan - Dijo Dani, medio en broma. Sus amigas se pusieron las cadenas eran hermosas, las piedras brillaban con cierto misterio. Ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a que Dani hiciera de todo y de todo bien, no les sorprendía el hecho de que ella hubiera hecho los regalos.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no recibimos regalos? - Preguntó Sirius, infantil.

- Por que ustedes no regalan nada - Respondió Meg riendo.

Ese día también jugaron en el lago, pero luego Remus les recordó de un proyecto que tenían que entregar dentro de tres días para historia de la magia, tenían que investigar sobre magia de cualquier época antigua y luego hacer un ensayo que el profesor Bins evaluaría, leería en clases para que todos y luego haría exámenes.

- Bins lo único que quiere es que hagamos el trabajo por el - Dijo James sentándose en una silla en la biblioteca al lado de Sam.

- Nada de quejarse, Potter. Aún ni siquiera elegimos en que tiempo y en que brujas vamos a basar nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Brujas? Magos - Respondió James. Y así como Sam no era muy tolerante cerró el libro que leía y se fue - Genial.

Al final decidieron hacer el ensayo sobre un pueblito en Inglaterra, cerca de donde ahora se encontraba New Forest, donde su religión se basaba en la magia. Al final resultó ser muy interesante, pero la historia estaba tan llena de leyendas que Lily ya no sabía que era verdad y que no, por lo que tuvieron que buscar otros hechiceros.

- No podemos escribir mentiras en un ensayo, el profesor Bins lo sabrá. ¡Podrían haber sido muggles jugando a ser magos! -Explicó Lily mientras James golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa, habían estado dos horas leyendo sobre el pueblito. Ahora volvían a no tener nada. Al final hicieron el ensayo sobre magos latinoamericanos antiguos, donde los hechiceros usaban su magia para evitar grandes desastres naturales. Resultó un ensayo aburrido, pero era seguro.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con un cuadro poco familiar. Dos personas se besaban apasionadamente en un sofá.

- No, esto esta mal - Dijo ella y se separó de él. No podían ver ni a James ni a Lily, pero ellos si pudieron ver cuando Meg corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a un confundido Sirius sentado en el sofá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tengo muchos comentarios. Ahora lo sé, sí quiero reviews. Una línea, una carita feliz, lo que sea, seré feliz, seré buena. Lo prometo, escribiré más y mejor.

Sentí que últimamente escribía mucho de Danielle, por eso quise que supieran un poco más de Cat, Lily y Meg. En el próximo capitulo, o en el próximo próximo, o el próximo próximo próximo va a haber un colapso de situaciones.

Así que manténganse en sintonía :B


	10. Mentiras

Empiezan a haber un poco más de problemas en la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Claro que no termina todo aquí, ni muy pronto. Por lo que tengo planeado aun queda mucha historia que contar.

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X. Mentiras

(_Nadie es tan perfecto como le gusta aparentar)_

- Usted no me ha contado algo - Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, impaciente. Dos años teniendo tal información, era peligroso. El director estaba indignado por como en solo dos semanas el grupo de 6to año de los Gryffindor le había gastado mucho tiempo de su pensamiento.

- Usted no cuenta muchas cosas - Ella estaba indignada. No pensaba decirle al director, no estaría ahí si es que no fuera por que sus amigas le habían pedido que acudiera por ayuda. El director se vio ofendido por lo que Danielle acaba de decirle, pero no pensó en desmentirlo.

- Es diferente - Respondió el Director y Dani sonrió al ver el efecto que las palabras habían tenido en el director. No quería ser cruel, ella no era así, solo no quería que el profesor fingiera estar preocupado como hacía con sus amigas. A ella no la engañaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su enfermedad, ni el daño que podría causarle. El profesor pensaba en fama, en investigación, en ser alguien más importante de lo que ya era. Dani suspiró - Puede retirarse, vuelva el sábado.

- No gracias, profesor. La verdadera razón por la que estoy acá es por que necesito un ingrediente raro - Ahora Dumbledore entendía todo. Danielle no hubiera contado todas esas cosas si no esperaba algo a cambio. Ella le extendió un papel con solo una palabra escrita en ella. El director la observó cuidadosamente.

- No tenemos nada por el estilo en el colegio - El director mentía. Dani se limitó a asentir y retirarse del despacho del director. Ahora Dani se sentía fría, necesitaba volver a su habitación y ser una persona cariñosa de nuevo, por mucho que le costara.

(_No hay tal cosa como mentiras blancas_)

Meg estaba en los jardines, recostada sobre Regulus quien tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados. Habían días que pasaban horas haciendo eso, haciendo nada, pero ese día era diferente. Ella había estado tres días escondiéndose de Regulus, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, aún no se arrepentía, pero se sentía culpable.

Había pasado tan rápido que no se lo había cuestionado. Ahora las imágenes pasaban en cámara lenta por la mente de Megan, se movían al compás de la canción que Regulus tarareaba para ella y eso solo le hacía sentir más culpable. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Volver al pasado no era opción y aunque pudiera no cambiaría lo que hizo, aunque las cosas entre ella y Sirius estaban muy calladas.

De repente Meg recordó la noche en que ella se había enterado que Regulus era su prometido, en como el había dicho que no podía ser su Romeo. Entonces pensó en Sirius, ese amor si que estaba prohibido, sus padres se odiaban, el se podría haber colado a la fiesta que su madre había hecho. Talvez entonces todo estaría bien, talvez entonces Meg podría odiar a Regulus como ella pensaba odiar a su prometido forzoso y quizás, solo quizás, Meg hubiera podido escapar con Sirius. Como en Romeo y Julieta.

Meg se estiró y besó a Regulus suavemente en los labios - Sé que no te lo he pedido oficialmente, pero... ¿Vas al baile con migo? - Preguntó Meg. Regulus que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados rió.

- Iba a ir con tigo aunque no me lo pidieras - Respondió y continuó tarareando su canción. Pasaron unos minutos y ella se perdió en la canción, era como una canción de cuna, pero más feliz. Meg había aprendido a descifrar un poco a Regulus, sabía que cuando cerraba los ojos era feliz.

- ¿Qué ves cuando tienes los ojos cerrados? - Preguntó Meg, era algo que siempre le había causado curiosidad.

- ¿Te acuerdas de éste espejo que solía haber en el segundo piso...? - Meg asintió, le encantaba ese espejo, Regulus no vio que asentía por lo que siguió con su explicación - ¿Ese en el que uno se miraba y veía lo que más deseaba?

- Sí - respondió esta vez Megan, para ser escuchada.

- Eso es lo que veo, lo que más deseo - Respondió él a la pregunta, sin entrar en mayores detalles. Ahora Meg no se sentía tan culpable, de seguro Regulus también la engañaba en sus pensamientos.

_(Algunas veces necesitamos protegernos)_

-¿Cat? - Llamó una voz en el pasillo. Catherine no estaba de humor para hablar con la persona a la que pertenecía, de hecho había estado ignorándola desde hace tres días. ¿Sería muy obvio si ella justo decidiera empezar a correr? Supuso que sí. Suspiró y se obligó a enfrentar los problemas en forma madura - No te he visto hace días - Dijo Mathew recuperando el aliento, había estado corriendo tras ella un largo trecho, ella sabía.

- Hola, ehm... Tengo una tarea de encantamientos - Esta bien, eso era lo más madura que podía llegar a ser. Se iba a ir cuando Mathew la agarró de la muñeca y la miró con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- No te vallas - Le suplicó el, ella suspiró y decidió que podía quedarse unos minutos y aún así hacerle sufrir, por que esa era la idea de toda su desaparición. El sonrió al ver que ella se quedaba - No has venido a correr estos días.

- Me doblé el tobillo - Mintió Cat, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para que sonara creíble. A Mathew se le calló la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? - Ella negó sin dar mayor explicación - Tampoco me has hablado en los pasillos - Dijo Mathew, de verdad se veía triste por que ella lo estuviera ignorando. En eso llegó Lily y Andrew.

- Mathew, la necesito ¿Te importa si me la llevó? Te dejo a Lily - Dijo Andrew y sin esperar respuesta alguna se llevó a Cat.

Lily y Mathew se sentaron en el suelo a hablar de la vida, de Cat y por que estaba actuando tan raro. Aunque cuando Mathew preguntó ella solo respondió que no sabía nada, que solo estaba actuando rara con todos desde hace unos días. Lo que no era para nada cierto.

James y Sirius iban caminando por el mismo pasillo en el que Lily y Mathew estaban sentados. James paró de pronto y Sirius lo miró extrañado.

- James, vamos a hablar con Lily y Mathew - Dijo Sirius observando la cara de James, el fulminaba a Mathew desde lejos - No estas celoso ¿O si?

- No - Mintió James, ahora fulminando a Sirius en vez de a Mathew.

- De todas formas observando desde acá no vas a arreglar las cosas ¿O si? - James odiaba las preguntas "¿o si?" de Sirius, se le estaba pegando mucho la reflexión de Cat. A todos se les estaba pegando un poco la madurez de las niñas, pero a James en estos minutos solo le irritó.

- ¿Tu no tienes algo que contarme? - Preguntó James. Había estado todo el día tratando de que Sirius le contara del beso con Meg, aunque Sirius aún no sabía que James y Lily sabían.

- No - Mintió Sirius y caminaron hasta donde Lily y Mathew estaban sentados en el suelo.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, James se estaba ahogando en sus propios celos. Sirius preguntó si alguien sabía donde estaba Dani para "hacer un trabajo que estaban atrasados" pero la verdad había terminado hace mucho. Con esa excusa se llevó a Mathew a buscar a Dani por que "lo más seguro estaría con Cat". James fruncía el seño y miraba a Lily quien, a su vez, miraba el suelo con los labios fruncidos. Estaba sola con James, no tenía nada que decir, no quería decir nada.

- ¿Meg te ha dicho algo de lo que vimos? - Preguntó James.

- No, aún no ha confesado ¿Y Sirius? - Respondió Lily, se preguntó si esa sería una de esas conversaciones donde hay más silencio e incomodidad que palabras.

_(Ustedes no vieron nada)_

Subir las escaleras se hacía dificultoso cuando tu mayor interés no estaba en subir las escaleras, si no en besar al chico que venía atrás. Sam y Andrew subían por las escaleras de los hombres.

Llevaban una semana así. Subiendo a la pieza de las niñas cuando no hubiera nadie y solo besándose donde sus amigos no los pudieran ver. ¿La razón? Sam decía que era por que causaría mucha polémica entre sus amigos, pero la verdad solo lo hacía más interesante.

Pasaron por el pasadizo que llevaría hasta la puerta de la habitación. Sam sabía que sus amigas no estarían adentro, Cat se encontraba en la biblioteca, Meg se encontraba con Regulus, Lily estaba buscando a Cat y Dani estaba donde el director.

Andrew abrió la puerta de la habitación aún sin separarse. Entraron, ella cerró la puerta y continuaron besándose. Alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos y a Sam casi le da un infarto, se separaron lentamente, ella completamente sonrojada y molesta.

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo hablando con Meg y Mathew, los dos últimos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos en shock.

- Uhm... ¿Meg no estabas con Regulus? - Dijo Sam haciendo como que nada había pasado. Megan fruncía el ceño, todos parecían tener secretos esos días.

_(Ocultar es una forma de mentir)_

Remus se sentía extraño, era esa sensación que tenía cada luna llena. Sus amigos aún no llegaban, pero él tendría que irse pronto del castillo si no quería matar a nadie. Se paró con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba.

No había nadie en los pasillos, por lo que nadie lo miró cuando caminaba tambaleando. Sentía ira, sentía hambre, sentía al lobo dentro de si, sentía que quería escapar y que si no llegaba pronto al bosque prohibido alguien inocente pagaría por ello. Se sintió monstruoso.

Llegó al vestíbulo. James lo atajó cuando casi resbalaba por las escaleras, Sirius también estaba en el vestíbulo. Entre ellos dos llevaron a Remus fuera del castillo y rápidamente adentro de la casa de los gritos.

Sirius se transformó en un perro grande, negro y James se transformó en un ciervo. Eran animagos, ese era su pequeño secreto pero el de Remus era peor.

Un aullido desgarró el aire cercano al castillo. Remus tembló y todo su cuerpo ardió en fuego, pronto de su cuerpo original no quedaba nada. Ahora toda la superficie de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de pelos y su mente ya no racionalizaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en sed y hambre por carne humana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No he escrito mucho en estos días por que he estado saliendo y lo más seguro es que hoy también salga. Hm.... prometo tratar de terminar el próximo capítulo hoy día pero no estoy segura de que esté listo. El capítulo que viene es uno de mis favoritos (si los capítulos ya están planeados) por que todo se desordena. Muehehe me gusta el drama. :D

¡Dejen reviews! Me inspiran a escribir :B

OreoO


	11. La verdad

Aquí va el decimoprimer capítulo de mi historia. Espero les guste tanto como me gusta a mi.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XI. La verdad.

(_Las mentiras nos protegen de la triste y cruel realidad. La verdad es la realidad sin aderezos, sin azúcar y sin sal, ácido puro)_

Megan despertó, se duchó temprano para ir a ver al director. Era la mañana del sábado, el día de la tan esperada fiesta. Meg no sentía consuelo ni emoción alguna por el baile y no sabía la razón. No tenía ninguna sospecha de lo que pasaría, solo un amargo sentimiento en el fondo de su estomago.

Había ido al despacho del director, sin embargo el aún no se encontraba ahí. Decidió desayunar y después volver. Entró al gran comedor y fue a la mesa de los Slytherin donde Regulus estaba desayunando con sus amigos. Caminó sigilosa, quería sorprenderlo.

- ¿Evans? ¡Ja! Se lo merece esa…– Dijo uno de los amigos de Regulus parando de súbito al ver a Megan.

- Sangre sucia – Completó Regulus con asco, estresando las palabras, no había visto a Meg aún.

Ella paró en seco, sus tacos hicieron un ruido extraño con el suelo, demasiado fuerte, los Slytherin se dieron vuelta a mirar. Regulus buscó los ojos de Meg, pero ella ya no veía. Salió del comedor y corrió por el pasillo, se escondió detrás de una estatua y sintió como la rabia la invadía, estaba temblando.

Regulus era un monstruo, no era para nada la persona tierna que él había fingido ser. No era para nada esa persona que intentaba amarla, no era esa persona que ella quería. El Regulus tierno y querido era tan solo una ilusión, una mentira. Y la verdad era muy difícil de asimilar.

Por fin Meg podría odiar a su prometido tanto como ella quería, por fin haría lo que ella había querido, enfrentar a sus padres. Sentía que era demasiado tarde y ese pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas guardadas en sus ojos resbalaban por su mejilla.

"_Sangre sucia" _Las palabras habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de Meg. ¿Cómo podía haberla traicionado así? Si la hubiera engañado a ella, a Meg, con otra mujer le hubiera importado menos pero, por lo que ella sabía, quien sufriría más de esto sería Lily, no Meg. Regulus les había contado a sus amigos sobre la muerte del padre de Lily, si Lily se enteraba de esa forma del suceso... No, Megan no quería pensar que pasaría. Corrió al despacho del director, no le importaba si no le quería abrir, ella misma abriría la puerta.

(_La verdad es algo que tenemos que enfrentar tarde o temprano)_

Cat irrumpió en la habitación, para nada cuidadosa con la puerta o con despertar a sus amigas. Como era de esperarse Dani y Sam que aún dormían se despertaron de una.

Cat había estado corriendo con Mathew, era la primera vez desde que le había pedido ir al baile con ella. Mathew estaba mucho más tierno y Cat podía decir que si lo había hecho sufrir como quería, ahora solo se sentía mal por haber logrado su cometido. El le había comentado lo que había visto, a Sam y Andrew, en su habitación... Besándose.

- ¿Cuándo nos lo pensabas decir? - Preguntó Cat. Sam sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no tenía una respuesta para la pregunta, nunca pensó decírselo - Nosotras confiamos en ti Sam y la confianza es algo que no deberías tomar tan a la ligera.

- No es para tanto Cat, exageras todo - Dijo Sam, empeorando la situación. Cat solía exagerar todo desde la situación de sus padres.

- ¡Tu no entiendes! Mi padre me oculta cosas, mi madre me oculta cosas, no tengo hermanos... Pero pensé que mis amigas no me ocultarían algo tan importante - Gritó Cat y antes de que alguien lo pudiera predecir, salió de la pieza.

Dani juntó los labios y se dirigió al baño, no estaba enojada con Sam, Dani ya sabía de ella y Andrew. Estaba molesta consigo misma por no poder decirles a sus amigas su secreto. También estaba realmente preocupada por Lily, debía hacer algo pronto o sería demasiado tarde.

(_Es por la verdad que sufro, la verdad de que me ocultaste algo)_

Lily había ido al despacho del director a conversar sobre sus rondas como prefecta. Al parecer todas sus rondas le tocaban con Remus. Lily tenía otra preocupación que comentarle al director.

- Verá, ayer Remus no se presentó a dar rondas. Y vi a Potter y a Sirius llevándoselo por los jardines. Estoy preocupada por el - El director miró de forma sospechosa a Lily, no le iba a decir lo que había pasado eso era obvio.

- Lily, yo creo que Remus está bien. No deberías preocuparte por las locuras que hacen los adolescentes, a menos que lastimen a alguien, no es ilegal - Dijo el director asegurando a Lily. Ella sonrió aunque no muy convencida - Bueno Lily si quieres puedes... - el director no alcanzó a terminar la frase, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de una y por ella irrumpió Megan.

- Director hay que decirle a Lily sobre la muerte de su padre, no podemos seguir esperando - Dijo Meg apresuradamente, sin ver a Lily que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta. Lily sintió lágrimas en sus ojos ¿Su padre muerto? ¿Seguir esperando? ¿Hace cuanto sabían?

Lily se levantó de la silla demasiado rápido y ésta se calló. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la habitación se hizo borrosa y, justo cuando Meg se volteaba para ver que había hecho ese ruido, Lily salió corriendo escaleras abajo. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una vez llegó abajo empezó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a los jardines, corriendo hacia ella venía Danielle. Dani se congeló, había llegado muy tarde, Lily siguió corriendo, se miraron por un segundo cuando sus caminos se cruzaron. Lily supo, entonces, que Meg no era la única que sabía, entonces aceleró, dobló por la esquina y se perdió, Dani no la siguió.

Se sentía horrible, en el verano ella había prometido proteger y ayudar a sus amigas, pero había fallado, le había fallado a Lily, a Meg, a Sam y a Cat. Les estaba fallando a todos, incluso a los merodeadores por no poder contarles su secreto.

Dani sintió que sucumbía, nunca se había sentido así, su mundo se estaba derrumbando de a poco, sabía que iba a tener un ataque en medio del pasillo si es que no se calmaba.

Dani no lo había venido venir, no había predecido el sufrimiento de sus amigas. Se sentía inútil y estúpida por no haber reaccionado antes, sabía las causas y ahora solo tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

El aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones, se asfixiaba, dejó de ver, se iba a desmayar. Justo cuando pensó que empezaría su dolor, una presencia llenó el pasillo, justo cuando iba a caer algo la sujetó.

- ¿Dani? ¿Qué pasa? - Era Sirius, ella ya no se sentía tan mal, era su presencia la que le devolvía de a poco la vista, pero no por completo - ¿Dani? - estaba preocupado, eso le ayudó a respirar. Dani lloró y abrazó a Sirius, tenía miedo y sus amigas no estaban en condiciones para ayudarla, ellas tenían su propio peso que cargar. Sirius cargó a Dani.

- ¿Te llevo a tu habitación? - Preguntó el.

- No, no, a mi habitación no, por favor - suplicaba Dani. Sirius asintió y empezó a caminar, la llevaría a la habitación de los chicos.

Adentro se encontraba James y Andrew hablando, pero callaron al segundo que vieron a Dani. Sirius la llevó a la cama que antes había pertenecido a Peter y que ahora estaba bacía.

- James, Lily no va a ir al baile - Dijo Dani antes de que le preguntaran que le pasaba, James la cuestionó con la mirada - Se enteró de la muerte de su padre - Susurro Dani, se sentía débil, quería ayudar a Lily pero sabía que ella no le dejaría ayudarle, se sentía traicionada por sus amigas. James dejó la habitación, tal y como Dani esperaba, en busca de Lily - Sam está triste. Cat se enteró de ti y Sam, Andrew. Ahora no parecen hablarse, está en nuestra habitación - Dijo Dani a Andrew y el también dejó la habitación - Sirius, Meg...

- No me digas nada, no dejaré la habitación - Dijo Sirius. Dani sonrió, Sirius era muy buen amigo, pero se estaba preocupando por la persona equivocada en esos momentos.

(_La verdad de todo el daño que he causado)_

- ¿Cat? - Era Mathew, ella se encontraba sentada en los jardines, cerca del lago - ¿Estás enojada? - Mathew había desarrollado un miedo inexplicable a que ella se enojara con él.

- No con tigo - Respondió Cat y medio sonrió. Mathew asintió.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Solo entonces Cat se dio cuenta del tipo de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, le estaba haciendo daño a la gente que quería por que le hacía sentir mejor.

- Es por Andrew y Sam, están juntos y... - Cat esperaba que el le explicara lo que pasaba con ella, pero él no tenía ni idea, por lo que ella trató de seguir explicando - Andrew es como nuestro hermano mayor, todas lo queremos mucho, y Sam es nuestra hermana, es un pedazo de nosotras... La queremos mucho pero... siempre deja a los chicos después de estar con ellos dos semanas, no les importan de verdad y... Va a dejarlo, va a romperle el corazón a Andrew.

- ¿Cómo sabes que va a dejarlo?

- Tiene que pasar eventualmente y ¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? Ellos no van a querer hablarse, ni estar cerca. Vamos a tener que tomar bandos, elegir. Yo no quiero perderlos como amigos. Amigos es lo único que me queda - Así que esa era la verdad. Estaba siendo egoísta, ella no quería perder a sus amigos. No les estaba dando la oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Pensó en sus padres y en su pensamiento egoísta, ella no les estaba dando la oportunidad de ser felices separados - Sé que es egoísta pero todos lo son. Nadie piensa en mí... en el daño que me hacen a mí...

- Yo sí - Respondió Mathew y esto le hizo sentir peor a Cat. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho él para que ella le dejara de hablar por una semana? Nada, ser su amigo,

_(La verdad de cómo desaparecí)_

Lily estaba sentada en los jardines, lo más lejos que podía del castillo, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y lloraba, solo lloraba.

Se había entrenado por mucho tiempo para que le dijeran que su padre había muerto, se había entrenado para superarlo, para llorarlo pero no sufrirlo. Ahora sabía que era imposible llorar y no sufrir.

Recordaba cuando era pequeña, cuando cumplió once años y recibió la carta de Hogwarts, recordó la reacción de su hermana "fenómeno", recordó el silencio de su madre y recordó a su padre, como la felicitó, "siempre supe que eras especial" dijo su padre y ella se sintió especial. Desde entonces cada vez que su padre la miraba se sentía especial. Ahora, cuando la mirada de él nunca más se volvería a posar sobre ella, Lily se sentía vacía.

Escuchó pasos, pero no dijo nada. Lo más seguro es que nadie supiera donde estaba. Se sentía invisible, poco importante, por que eso era, se había vuelto insignificante, una más del montón, por eso su padre había muerto.

Si Lily hubiera sido más inteligente, si hubiera tenido más magia hubiera encontrado a su padre, podría haber evitado su muerte. Lo había intentado muchas veces, pero era insuficiente.

Alguien se sentó al lado de ella y se apoyó en el árbol, pasó un brazo por sobre ella y ella lloró en su hombro. De seguro era solo un espejismo, o su imaginación jugándole trucos, por que ese abrazo se sentía tanto como los de su padre que la amaba y le decía todos los días lo especial que era.

- James, no voy a ir al baile - Informó ella, una vez supo quien la abrazaba. El rió.

- No, no vamos a ir - Respondió el. Ella no quería preguntarle que hacía ahí o como la había encontrado, solo quería llorar en el hombro de alguien que no la hubiera traicionado como sus amigas.

(_La verdad no es siempre tan cruel)_

Dani había echado a Sirius de su propia habitación con la excusa de que quería vestirse para el baile. Sirius se extrañó que ella aún quisiera ir después de que casi había tenido un ataque, pero no preguntó nada. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, hacia la desierta sala común, todos estaban preparándose para el baile.

Sirius se sentó en el respaldo de un sofá pensando en lo que le había querido decir Dani hace unas horas, cuando quería que el dejara la habitación para ir a ayudar a Megan. ¿Qué pasaría con Megan?

Un sollozo despertó a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Miró al otro lado del sofá y vio a Megan sentada, escondida detrás del sofá. Sirius se apuró y sentó a su lado, esperando que ella hablara.

- He hecho algo horrible - Dijo Megan. Sirius limpió sus lágrimas, dispuesto a escuchar - Le he escondido a Lily por una semana y media que su padre había muerto - Susurró Meg - Soy una traidora.

Sirius la abrazó, no sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor, solo sabía que quería mostrarle su apoyo - Ven, vamos a la torre de astrología - Dijo el, sabiendo que ahí podría esconderse sin sentirse claustrofóbica.

- ¿No iras al baile? - Preguntó Meg levantándose y caminando tras él.

- Nunca pensé ir - Respondió él. Esa era la verdad.

(_La mejor verdad siempre parece fantasía)_

Remus se encontraba solo en la enfermería, miraba el techo. No podría dormir, la música de la fiesta llegaba hasta sus oídos como si la pista de baile se encontrara a tan pocos metros de él. Talvez se debía a que su oído estaba más desarrollado.

Escuchó unos pasos tranquilos, eran de mujer por que usaba tacos. Caminaba por el pasillo de la enfermería. Remus pensó en que la enfermera subía a decirle que tomara su medicina, pero él ya sabía eso, ella ya le había dicho antes de irse al baile.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, pero no apareció la enfermera Pomfrey si no Danielle con un vestido celeste strapless que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y terminaba en puntas. Remus se sintió horrible, nunca le había dicho a Dani que el no iba a ir al baile y se suponía que iban juntos.

- No te preocupes Remus, siempre supe que estarías aquí - Dijo Dani antes de que él empezara a torturarse mentalmente. - Aquí entre nos, hice trampa al sacar los papelitos - El sonrió. Siempre había tenido la sospecha que los nombres no habían salido al azar.

- Te ves preciosa - Dijo Remus y Dani rió, el acababa de decir la línea con la que empezaría una cita normalmente, pero ellos no estaban en una cita, estaban en la enfermería.

- Has de estar muy agradecido de estar acá. No sabes lo que ha pasado hoy - Dijo Dani y luego lo puso al día de los sucesos ocurridos.

- Me voy un día y ustedes desordenan todo - Dijo Remus en broma y Dani rió, por alguna razón Remus hacía ver todo como si fuera solucionable. Dani tomo su mano y observó las cicatrices que él tenía. De repente sintió un impulso eléctrico que iba desde la punta de sus dedos hacía su cerebro, él también lo sintió, ella lo soltó rápidamente y siguió hablando como si nada nunca hubiera pasado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿....Y? espero les guste éste capitulo. No creo que siga escribiendo hoy, ni tampoco mañana. Lo más seguro es que edite los capítulos que he creado hasta ahora. Nos leemos pronto :)

Dejen reviews ¬¬ jeje

OreoO


	12. Problemas

¡¡Soy oficialmente FELIZ!! Una amiga llegó de Canadá, llevo 6 meses sin verla :D, Uso los pantalones mágicos (unos pantalones que comparto con mis amigos, si, muy robo de "the sistehood of the travelling pants") y... y 2 personas leen mi fic! xD Yo sé, soy una perdedora con mucho tiempo libre. Pero ahora soy una perdedora con mucho tiempo libre y dos personas leyendo mi fic :D.

jeje. Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XII. Problemas

(_Hay cosas que no vienen con manual de uso)_

James y Sirius habían aparecido en la enfermería a esto de las dos de la mañana, Dani se fue con la excusa de que tenía sueño y ellos se quedaron solos hablando de los problemas que habían ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Cómo está Lily? - Preguntó Remus. James hizo gesto de que no sabía.

- Es difícil decir, no quiere hablar del tema - Respondió James - No debería ser yo quien le ayude a superar la pena. Ella preferiría que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera y yo intento olvidarla. - Sus amigos lo miraron entre preocupación y risa. No les gustaba reírse de James pero el decía que quería olvidar a Lily, todos sabían que no era verdad y que no era posible.

No supieron cuando, pero después de un rato hablando se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Remus despertó hacía un calor infernal en la enfermería, trató de seguir durmiendo pero había demasiada luz en la habitación, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Pestañó un par de veces hasta que descubrió que no estaba soñando, el techo estaba prendido en llamas.

Remus sintió pánico y lo primero en que pensó fue en sus amigos. James dormía placidamente en la cama de al lado y Sirius había caído inconsciente al suelo. Remus se sentó en la cama, iba a colocar los pies en el suelo cuando algo le rozó. El suelo estaba cubierto de lazos que se movían.

- ¡James! ¡Sirius! - Dijo Remus y en el momento que ellos despertaron los lazos y el fuego se juntaron en un punto, creando la figura de un hombre con armadura y un arco en las manos. El fantasma de fuego tomó una actitud desafiante parecida a la que la silueta de agua había tomado hace unos días, pero esta vez Remus no se atrevió a desafiarlo. El fantasma apuntaba a James con una flecha.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Remus, calmadamente. El hombre lo miró pero no respondió, se transformó en un animal de cuatro patas y traspasó la puerta. James suspiró aliviado de estar vivo.

- ¿Creen que son fantasmas? - Preguntó James. Remus y Sirius negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Creen que aparezcan a más personas que a nosotros? - Preguntó de nuevo James. Nadie respondió, nadie sabía la respuesta. James estaba nervioso acaso ese ser ¿podría haberlo matado si lo atravesaba con la flecha?

Pensaron un tiempo en el tema, pero luego se olvidaron y volvieron a hablar de cómo resolver sus problemas. Era domingo y a Remus lo dieron de alta. Fueron a desayunar temprano esperando ver a las chicas de sexto, pero la única que se encontraba ahí era Danielle, quien estaba apoyada en la mesa con la cara oculta entre sus brazos.

- ¿Dani? - Preguntó Sirius, Dani dio un respingo, levantó la cara, bostezó y se estiró. Tenía los ojos hinchados y ojeras notoriamente marcadas - Wo, Dani te ves...

- ¿Terrible? No he ido a dormir - Los merodeadores se miraron entre si con preocupación.

- Pero ayer dijiste que estabas cansada y te ibas a dormir - Apuntó Remus, sentándose al lado de Danielle, James y Sirius se sentaron al frente.

- No puedo estar cerca de mis amigas, el ambiente alrededor es tan... abrumador. Empiezo a temblar y... no puedo tener un ataque.... no me queda medicina - Respondió Dani revolviendo su plato con el tenedor. Dani no solía decir que le molestaba, que odiaba o que quería, se limitaba a la necesidad y sentimientos de los demás pero ésta vez estaba demasiado cansada como para ocultar lo que le pasaba.

_(Ocultarte de tus problemas es el camino fácil)_

Cat fue la primera en despertar en la habitación, se vistió rápidamente y salió a correr, se esforzaría por correr. Correr era una de esas cosas que Cat necesitaba cuando e4staba triste o cuando tenía un problema. Era moverse, buscar una solución o alejarse del problema, pero alfil y al cabo era hacer algo.

Se sentía tan inútil. El día anterior Meg y Dani no habían llegado a dormir, no tenía ni idea de donde podrían estar. Lily no habló con nadie cuando llegó, solo se metió en la cama temprano y cerró los doseles de la cama. Sam llegó tarde, Cat nunca supo a que hora solo sabía que ahora estaba en su cama.

Cat dejó el _nafio _entre las sabanas, era primera vez que se separaba de él, pero sabía que sus amigas no lo usarían, por lo que no tenía sentido usarlo ella. Salió por la puerta y empezó a correr escaleras abajo apenas cerró la puerta.

Sam se despertó un poco más tarde de lo que quería, su organismo estaba fallando y ¿Cómo no fallar cuando todo a rededor iba mal? Se levantó rápido y buscó entre sus pertenencias el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo. Necesitaba escribir, necesitaba saber que todo se podía resolver, que todo podía ser mejor en su mundo de fantasías.

Sam dejó su _nafio_ en su mesita de noche y salió por la puerta camino a los jardines, en busca de ese árbol en el que alguna vez todos se sentaron a divertirse, a jugar en el lago. Ese día se veía tan lejano ahora.

Lily escuchó como la puerta se cerraba después de que Sam salía de la habitación. Estaba despierta hace un rato, pero quería estar sola, no quería que le preguntaran nada y no quería saber nada de nadie.

Lily se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave, cerró las cortinas de toda la pieza y se fue a acostar. Sus sabanas estaban mojadas con lágrimas pero no le importó, volvió a tratar de dormir, a soñar con los recuerdos de su padre o con nada en específico. Lo único que lamentaba es que quería helado y nadie le traería nada de comer si es que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Cuando Meg despertó estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, entonces recordó como había llegado allá. Esa era la _sala de los menesteres_, era una habitación que se encontraba escondida en el séptimo piso y que se transformaba en lo que uno necesitara. Ella necesitaba donde dormir y por eso la habitación tenía una cama.

Megan también recordaba por que estaba ahí, no soportaría ver a Lily a la cara y de seguro Lily no la necesitaría alrededor, no después de haberle ocultado lo de su padre.

Meg pensó en dormir, en correr, en dibujar, en pegarse contra una pared. Pero todo le parecía mal, no le parecía correcto. Acababa de meter a todas sus amigas en problemas y tenía que arreglarlos, era su culpa, ella era esa entupida mariposa que batías sus alas y creaba un huracán. No, Regulus era esa mariposa, la creadora del caos, en la fiesta, el y sus susurros y sus historias de Romeo y Julieta.

- ¡Topy! - llamó Meg y su elfa doméstica se materializó de la nada - ¿Topy? ¿Me harías un favor? - La elfa estaba preocupada, de seguro era por las lágrimas que adornaban la mejilla de Meg, Topy asintió - ¿Puedes aparecer en mi pieza y traerme ropa limpia? También necesito papel y lápiz.

Meg estaba decidida, iba a arreglar lo que pudiera, como ella pensaba que se podía arreglar. Topy llegó unos minutos después, trayendo: ropa, desodorante, colonía, papeles, lápices y comida; todo en un bolsito.

Una puerta se materializó en la habitación y Meg supo que era un baño. Topy esperó paciente mientras ella se bañaba, vestía y escribía cuatro cartas que Topy debía entregar, la primera era para James, la segunda era para Regulus, la tercera para sus padres y la cuarta para Cat.

_(Alguien es mejor que nadie)_

Cat estaba llegando al límite del colegio cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. No quería parar de correr por lo que se dio vuelta y siguió corriendo hacia atrás, era Mathew quien llamaba, corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, lo que era difícil por que ella no quería ser alcanzada ese día. Cat se esforzó tanto por correr más rápido que no se fijo en el suelo y tropezo, un horrible sonido provino de su pie.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Mathew llegando al lado de Cat que tenía los ojos llorosos. Ella había estado corriendo de Mathew y aún así el se preocupaba por ella. Cat no lloraba por el dolor de su pie si no por que, al igual que Mathew, la habían alcanzado y ella no sabía que hacer – Cat, no llores – Ahora Mathew estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Cat enjugandole las lágrimas con las manos. Cat se sintió tonta y le dieron más ganas de llorar.

- Lo siento Mathew. Creo que soy una mala persona.

- No, Cat. Deberías dejar a la gente entrar más seguido ¿Sabes? No todo el mundo quiere lastimarte. Hay gente que quiere ayudar, yo quiero ayudar – Dijo Mathew y Cat sintió su mirada sobre ella, aunque ella solo observaba el suelo. Ella pensaba en que diría o que pasaría a continuación, pero en verdad no tenía idea.

Hubo un fuerte "¡Plaf!" y Topy, la elfa doméstica de Meg, se materializó al instante.

- Señorita Cat, de mi ama – Dijo Topy, entregándole a Cat un sobre y desapareciendo al instante. Cat la leyó:

"_Querida Catherine:_

_Es mi deber, como destructora de hogares oficial, informarte del estado de tu círculo de amigas. El primer punto que he de discutir es tu y Sam, no, me rectifico, no lo discutiré, tu sabrás que hacer al respecto, por que sé que una vez sepas lo que está pasando harás lo correcto._

_La verdad es complicada, no podemos correr de ella, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar el hecho de que tu mejor amigo está saliendo con una de tus mejores amigas ¡Es su vida! Y ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedir su felicidad? Te lo dice alguien que sabe lo que es que se le impida ser feliz, a mi me comprometieron con el imbécil de Regulus, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Por qué no dejas que Sam y Andrew sean felices?_

_Sí, Regulus es un imbécil ¿puedes creer que le conté algo que era confidencial, de suma importancia y va y se lo cuenta a sus amigos las serpientes? Y no se trata de cualquier secreto, se trata de Lily. Su padre murió._

_Sé lo que vas a penas ¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? No quería que cargaras con ese peso, en cambio ¿Qué me importa que peso cargue Regulus? Por otro lado, sé que he sido egoísta y lo siento, en serio lo siento, eso es algo que tú y yo tenemos que aprender a controlar. Yo solo quería que funcionara, que yo y Regulus funcionáramos como pareja._

_Lily ya se enteró de su padre, ahora ha de estar llorando en la habitación, asi que espero que hagas las paces con Sam y vallan a consolarla, por que solo sé que ella no me quiere ahí._

_Besos_

_Megan"_

Cat no buscaría a Sam, no podía pedirle perdón, tenía una mejor idea.

_(Quieren matarme)_

James estaba viendo a Dani dormir encima de la mesa del comedor. Sirius y Remus los habían dejado hace poco con la escusa de ir a buscar algo para despertar a Dani, pero en verdad James sabía que habían ido a decirles a las demás chicas la situación de Danielle. Esa situación estaba tardando mucho tiempo, de hecho había tardado tanto que James ya no se molestaba en fingir que comía desayuno.

- ¿Dani? – Preguntó James y ella se demoró un poco en reaccionar y levantar la cabeza – Te puedo prestar nuestra habitación si quieres, podrías dormir un rato ahí. Peter no está este año y su cama sigue en nuestra habitación – Dani asintió, pero James supo que no había entendido ni una palabra que el había dicho por lo que la levantó de la banca y la arrastró fuera del comedor.

Llevar a Danielle a su pieza fue algo mucho más fácil de lo que él había predecido, era mucho más liviana de lo que aparentaba ser. Su altura apenas influía, puesto que era mucho más delgada que el promedio de una chica de su estatura.

James acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando se escucho un fuerte "¡Plaf!" y Topy apareció en una de las camas.

- De mi ama, Megan – Dijo la elfa, dejando la carta encima de la mesita de noche de James y desapareciendo al instante. James dejó a Danielle en la antigua cama de Peter y luego leyó la carta.

"_James: _

_Llegó el momento, sí, ya sabes. Llegó ESE momento en la vida en donde tienes que probarles a las amigas de tu enamorada que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Llévale a Lily helado y trátala bien, talvez considere ayudarte a conquistarla. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si le llevas helado de seguro ya serás el amor de su vida así que no necesitarás mucha ayuda._

_¿Fuera de broma? James por favor ayuda a Lily, sé que la estás evitando, sé que ya no la miras como antes pero ella necesita a alguien y no me quiere a mí. ¿Por favor? Te devolveré el favor algún día, lo juro._

_Besos_

_Megan"_

James lo pensó un minuto, pero después de todo… no tenía nada más que hacer.

(_Tratar no siempre es suficiente)_

Regulus miraba la carta que tenía frente de él sorprendido. No podía creer lo que decía. Megan Dalton estaba terminando con el, estaba rompiendo su compromiso por tiempo indefinido. ¿Cómo podía él, Regulus, dejar que algo así pasara? No encontraba la respuesta, la verdad era que no sentía haber dicho que Evans era una sangre sucia, era la verdad, solo sentía que Megan hubiera escuchado.

Por dos semanas el, de verdad, había intentado quererla y había encontrado grandes rasgos en ella, ella aún no lo decepcionaba, pero él…. El ya la había decepcionado y ya no quería saber más de él.

"_Regulus:_

_No quiero hablar con tigo, no quiero verte, no quiero que me pidas perdón. Quiero olvidar que alguna vez compartimos un momento y, más importante aún, quiero deshacer nuestro compromiso. Informé a mis padres al respecto, ellos les informaran a tus padres._

_A veces intentar no es suficiente._

_Megan Dalton, nunca Megan Black, nunca más Julieta"_

Regulus no podía dejar que algo así pasara. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Su madre lo amenazaría con desheredarlo como siempre hacía con su hermano Sirius, aunque para él sería la primera vez. ¿Podría soportar tal decepción? No, todavía no debía pensar en eso, debía pensar en una forma de arreglar todo.

Megan había escrito una carta formal a sus padres informándoles de su decisión acerca del compromiso, por lo tanto el tendría que pedirle tiempo a los señores Dalton. Sí, el debía rectificarse, el debía humillarse enfrente de los Dalton para evitar la humillación frente a los Blacks, frente a su sangre, frente al mundo mágico.

La decisión estaba tomada, escribiría inmediatamente a los padres de Megan.

_(A veces la decisión cae ante tu puerta)_

James tocó de nuevo la puerta pero no hubo respuesta del interior. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no importaba cuanto la forzara ésta no abría.

- Lily, sé que estás ahí, ábreme la puerta – Dijo James con voz decisiva.

- No – Respondió Lily, su voz ahogada con lágrimas.

- Tengo helado – Dijo James, y se oyó enseguida un chasquido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta, Lily entre abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de que solo fuera James y no estuviera ninguna de sus amigas ahí, en específico, que Meg no estuviera ahí.

Lily se hizo a un lado y James entró a la habitación, luego ella volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y un encantamiento. James observó el cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre, con las cortinas cerradas y las camas deshechas y un gran desorden en cada uno de los baúles. A Lily pareció no importarle mucho la presencia de James, se limitó a quitarle el helado y volver a su cama deshecha.

- Lily, esto no es saludable para ti – Dijo James, pero ella no dio señales de haber escuchado. James se resignó, se sentó al lado de ella en su cama y robó del helado de chocolate que Lily comía. Se quedaron así, sin hablar por un rato, hasta que helado se terminó.

- Gracias – Dijo Lily, James notó que era una de las primeras palabras que decía en horas.

- ¿Por que no… te bañas, te vistes linda y te saco un rato de aquí? – Preguntó James

- No – Respondió Lily al instante, sin considerarlo. Eso le sonaba a tener una cita y ella no aceptaría nunca a una cita con Potter. James se demoró en entender por que ella había rechazado la oferta.

- Me refiero ir a los jardines y no es una cita, es por tu salud mental – Explicó el. Ella pareció considerarlo un segundo, luego se dirigió al baño y se demoró un rato ahí. Antes de que Lily saliera del baño alguien golpeó la puerta, James abrió y Cat intentó ingresar a la habitación, tenía helado de chocolate en su mano.

- Gracias – Dijo James tomando el helado de chocolate – Tengo todo bajo control – Dijo cerrando la puerta y viendo fugazmente como la cara de Cat pasaba de preocupación a indignación.

James no estaba seguro de por que había hecho eso, Lily talvez estaría mejor en compañía de Cat. Por otro lado Lily no quería hablar con nadie y James era la única persona que estaría feliz de estar con ella aunque no le hablara y no ofenderse cuando lo insultara.

Suspiró, estaba demasiado enamorado de Lily y eso no podía ser bueno para su salud mental. Era casi masoquista ayudar a Lily, pero al mismo tiempo era un sufrimiento que pagaría más tarde, por ahora sería feliz de poder consolar a Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo sé, estuve días escribiendo éste capítulo. Fue principalmente por que no tenía inspiración. Recuperé mi vida ¿Qué esperan? Mis amigos volvieron de las vacaciones.

No se preocupen, ahora voy a escribir un poco más de noche con el notebook de mi madre. Mañana no podré escribir por que tengo clases de arte y luego una junta, por lo escribiré el capitulo que sigue hoy y lo subo mañana en algún rato libre : )

OreoO

PD: Meche! Te adoro! Por fíiiiiin liste mi fic :D ¡!!

Jejeje :D ahí está el capítulo que sigue, solo por que tu lo pediste XP


	13. Tiempo

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

De verdad adoro escribir. Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XIII. Tiempo

(_¿Qué es el tiempo?)_

Sirius y Remus habían buscado en todas partes pero no habían encontrado ni a Lily, ni a Cat, ni a Sam. Después de tanto tiempo confiando en el mapa del merodeador se habían vuelto dependientes de él, ya no podían encontrar a nadie sin antes verificar su exacta posición. Por su desgracia no habían pensado en ahorrarse tiempo cuando dejaron a James, y era el quien tenía en posesión el mapa. Volvieron al comedor solo para encontrar toda la mesa de Gryffindor vacía, James y Dani en ningún lugar.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno, estaban en el tercer piso cuando escucharon extraños ruidos en una de las aulas. Corrieron hacia el ruido y descubrieron que la sala estaba prendida en fuego.

No necesitaban preguntar que estaba pasando, no tuvieron tiempo y sabían perfectamente que iban a encontrar si atravesaban la pared de fuego. Remus hizo un hechizo para que las llamas no pudieran quemarlo el ni a Sirius e ingresaron en la habitación.

El espectáculo era aún más caótico de lo que sonaba. El interior de la sala, que solía estar cubierta de frascos, botellas y diferentes instrumentos de vidrio, ahora estaba cubierto de escombros. El fuego había quemado todos los muebles y todo lo de vidrio había explotado a causa del calor.

Había algo en lo que Remus no había pensado, el humo. Talvez el fuego no los quemara pero, aún así, se estaban asfixiando. La ventana estaba cerrada, al instante Sirius corrió a abrirla y una gran ráfaga de aire entró en la habitación.

Remus intentaba por todos sus medios apagar el fuego, pero era inútil, ningún hechizo funcionaba. Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a desmayar por la falta de oxigeno el fuego se transformó en la silueta de un hombre, de un cazador con armadura. La silueta que antes, esa mañana, había parecido tan solo un fantasma, ahora era mucho más nítida.

El hombre tenía un arco y se disponía a atravesar a Sirius con una flecha cuando otra ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana y un ave entró con ella. El Hombre disparó y el ave se interpuso entre la flecha y Sirius. Al contacto con la flecha el ave se prendió en llamas, como un fénix pero, en vez de dejar cenizas, dejó un charco de agua.

El agua se levantó y produjo una silueta, mucho más nítida de la que había sido unos días atrás, de una mujer salvaje. La mujer se acercó lentamente al Hombre, quien ahora lucía más molesto y desafiante.

- Necesita tiempo – Dijo la mujer de agua, en una voz clara. El hombre siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

- No tendrás más de un año – Respondió él, cediendo a la orden de la mujer pero al mismo tiempo poniendo sus propias condiciones en el trato. Los dos se trasformaron en animales de cuatro patas y desaparecieron.

Esa había sido una experiencia mucho más extraña que las anteriores. Ahora estos extraños seres habían hablado y se habían olvidado completamente de que Sirius y Remus los observaban. ¿Quién necesitaba más tiempo? ¿Quién no tenía más de un año? O más importante ¿Qué le pasaría a la persona cuando se le acabara el tiempo?

(_El tiempo es relativo)_

Lily estaba mirando la superficie del lago. No lloraba por el simple hecho de que sentía que no le quedaban más lágrimas que llorar. James observaba a Lily. Esperaba que dijera algo, en algún minuto tendría que hablar de ello.

- Solo quiero verlo - Dijo Lily, como respondiendo a una pregunta que ella misma había formulado y James no había escuchado. Parecía que por fin iba a hablar del tema, sin embargo, después cerró la boca y frunció los labios sin nada más que decir, esforzándose por no volver a llorar.

- ¿Verlo? Puedes verlo - Dijo James, no muy seguro de cómo terminaría la frase, pero parecía un buen comienzo - Siempre estarán tus recuerdos - Terminó James, y Lily soltó una lágrima que limpió de inmediato. James suspiró, ese no era el efecto deseado pero Lily asintió.

- El funeral y el entierro ha de haber sido hace tiempo... y yo no pude estar ahí - dijo Lily, y esa era la verdadera razón por la que no hablaba con Meg. Si ella le hubiera dicho de inmediato, Lily podría haber ido al funeral, al entierro, a decirle a adiós a su padre, cosa que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer.

Hubo un momento de silencio. James quería preguntar algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era el momento de hacerlo, no quería que Lily pensara que él no la quería ayudar.

- ¿Lily? ¿Tú no preferirías que Sam o Cat estuvieran aquí con tigo? - Preguntó James tratando de llegar sutilmente al tema que le interesaba. A Lily obviamente el tema no le interesaba, por lo que prefirió ignorar la pregunta - No es que no quiera estar aquí con tigo pero... tu sabes como me siento por ti - Ahora Lily no solo no le interesaba el tema, ahora quería correr de ese lugar - y yo sé que tu no quieres que sienta eso, y ahora yo sé que no quiero sentirme así por ti - Lily lo miró, ya no sentía pánico por la conversación - Pero para olvidarme de ti tengo que estar un tiempo lejos - Lily asintió.

- ¿Me vas a dejar con Sam? - Pidió Lily, apuntando a Sam que escribía sentada en un árbol, cerca de donde ellos estaban. James asintió, se paró y ayudó a Lily a pararse. Caminaron lentamente hasta el lugar.

Cuando Lily dejó a James para sentarse al lado de Sam, el quería arrancarse el corazón y pedirle que lo apuñalara, por que si Lily no lo apuñalaba le daría una mínima esperanza y si tuviera tan solo una mínima esperanza él lucharía por ella. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, diciéndole que se valla, que la olvidara y eso dolía.

Sintiendo un vació en el corazón James se dirigió al castillo, hacia su habitación. Si algo había aprendido de la vez que Meg había desaparecido era que si querías ser encontrado, la torre de astronomía no era el mejor lugar.

_(¿Ahora o después?)_

Cat miró por la ventana de su habitación, desde ahí podía ver a Lily sentada junto a Cat. Quería ayudar, eso era obvio, pero no quería que sus problemas afectaran a Lily en estos minutos.

Talvez debía disculparse o talvez debía esperar, dar más tiempo. Cat pensó en la carta de Meg, Lily no era la única que necesitaba ayuda, Meg también necesitaba su apoyo en esos momentos.

Cat había tomado una decisión, dejar de ser egoísta, dejar de pensar tanto en sí misma, por que si había gente que pensaba en ella. Meg había pensado en ella al mandarle la carta, sus amigas pensaban en ellos. Menos Sam, que destruiría su vida con la nueva relación que tenía con Andrew. No podía evitar tener malos pensamientos contra Sam, era aquel único aspecto en el que no podía ser egoísta.

Debía buscar a Meg, eso era lo correcto. Tomó el _nafio _y le pidió que le mostrara la exacta posición de Meg_, _si ella lo tenía entonces Cat la podría encontrar, no importa donde se encontrara. No se volvería a separar del _nafio_.

_(Justo a tiempo)_

Dani despertó en la habitación de los chicos, estaba un tanto desorientada. Había tenido otro de esos sueños, donde todo se veía tan real que podrían ser recuerdos, sin embargo no eran recuerdos por que ella no estaba ahí.

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no recordaba muy bien de que había tratado. Recordaba haber visto a James subiendo por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Dani se levantó, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió justo en el momento que James se disponía a abrirla el mismo.

La expresión en la cara de James mostraba muchos sentimientos pero el que más se hacía notar era dolor. Para Danielle el rostro de James era como si gritara dolor, mostrara dolor, oliera a dolor, no necesitaba estirar su mano y tocar su rostro por que sabía como se sentiría, se sentiría como dolor.

Dani lo abrazó instintivamente y James se dejó abrazar. No era algo que pasara todos los días, James casi nunca era el que era abrazado, el normalmente solo apoyaba a la gente.

- Esta bien, ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Preguntó Dani, dejando a James entrar en su habitación, James se tiró en la cama y empezó a contar su historia. Luego de un rato Sirius llegó a la habitación y James tuvo que volver a empezar. Cuando James por fin terminó Dani también sentía su dolor, ella tenía algo de culpa - Lo siento James, nunca debía haberte mando con ella el primer día y Meg no debió haberte mandado a ti, debí haber ido yo - Dijo Dani, pero tembló un poco ante la idea.

- No Dani, tu no puedes estar cerca de Lily, no queremos que te dé otro ataque. Debí haber ido yo - Dijo Sirius y nadie lo contradijo, ese era uno de esos momentos en donde todos se echaban la culpa por algo que no era su culpa.

James rió, eso era sencillamente gracioso, sus amigos se estaban echando la culpa cuando era totalmente su culpa. Él podía haber dejado a Lily el momento que Cat apareció en la habitación, pero quería acompañarla y es por eso que ahora sufría, había sido un acto de puro masoquismo.

- Hablando de ataques, tenemos que pensar como haremos más de esa medicina - Dijo James, resuelto a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero no en Lily.

- Sí, Dani, nosotros te podemos ayudar. No hay cosa que los Merodeadores no pueden hacer, estoy seguro has leído nuestra tarjeta - Dijo Sirius con voz de ejecutivo.

- ¿Están seguros que quieren ayudar? Va a ser riesgoso, peligroso, vamos a tener que romper muchas reglas - Dijo Dani seria, solo para darse cuenta que era exactamente por eso que la querían ayudar, suspiró al ver la cara de emoción de sus amigos - Con una condición, ni una palabra a nadie, ni a nuestras amigas, ni a Remus - Dijo Dani. Sirius y James asintieron, el tema de Lily ya olvidado. Ahora solo necesitarían un plan, uno bueno o no funcionaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí tienen el XIII capitulo, pueden adivinar que viene en el próximo, estoy segura.

Creo que en los capítulos anteriores me faltó agregar el Disclaim, así que los tendré que agregar de a poco. Díganme que piensan, si hay algo que cambiar o solo está bien.

Creo que he hablado mucho de Dani, Meg y Lily en los últimos capítulos, así que no se preocupen pronto sabrán más de Sam y Cat. Por que pronto ellas dos se enteraran de algo que ha estado pasando en el mundo mágico y que nosotros no tenemos idea :O

Bueno... yo si, xD pero les dejo las dudas.

¡Dejen Reviews!

OreoO


	14. Divisiones y uniones

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! Jeje

He notado que solo escribo de los fines de semana... Por lo que lo arreglaré, un poquito.

Como hemos sabido demasiado de Dani, ahora sabremos más de Lily y Cat.

Nos leemos al final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XIV. Divisiones y uniones

_(Toda nueva unión genera una división)_

La mañana del lunes Lily no quería ir a las clases y sentía que tenía licencia para faltar, en realidad, no le importaba que dijeran los profesores sobre su ausencia.

Su vida se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Primero estaba su familia: Su mamá estaba en depresión, su hermana nunca la quiso y su padre estaba muerto. Después estaban sus amigas: Cat no se hablaba con Sam, Lily no hablaba con Meg ni Dani, Dani estaba desaparecida, Meg estaba desaparecida, Cat nunca estaba en ninguna parte.

En esos minutos Lily estaba feliz de que al menos pudiera confiar en Sam, pero aún así no era suficiente motivación para levantarse ese día. Cat había dejado la pieza temprano, seguramente para salir a correr. Ahora solo se encontraba Sam en la habitación.

- ¿Sami? No voy a levantarme - Dijo Lily, Sam no respondió pero sabía que había escuchado, a los pocos minutos Lily volvió a dormirse.

Sam bajó las escaleras al comedor y desayunó sola. Un poco más a su izquierda, al final de la mesa vio a los merodeadores y a Dani, hablando de quien sabía que. Un poco más a la derecha, en el otro extremo de la mesa, estaba Megan y Cat.

Andrew llegó un poco más tarde y la acompañó, después de lo que Cat había dicho sobre lo que iba a pasar cuando se separaran ellos, Sam quiso más a Andrew. Entendió que el no era solo el desafío, el era alguien importante en su vida, que lo quería y mucho. No por que Cat pensara algo debía ser verdad, Andrew no era un juguete para Sam, era el primer chico que la entendía de verdad.

Sam había tenido muchos "_amores", _muchos novios, muchas citas, ninguna relación había durado mucho, por que nunca había querido que una relación durara. Ahora era diferente, Andrew era diferente y hacía aSam una persona diferente una mejor persona.

Fueron a clases de transformaciones juntos, esa clase les tocaba junto con los Slytherin. La clase iba bien, de alguna forma todos sus problemas no afectaban en la forma que estaba distribuida la sala, Cat y Meg sentadas al final de la clase se pasaban papelitos, Sirius y Dani hablaban en voz baja delante de ella. Sam no podía escuchar, pero al lado suyo James tomaba apuntes de algo que Sam estaba segura no era la clase de transformaciones.

Dani y Sirius dejaron de intercambiar susurros un segundo, mientras Sirius leía lo que James había escrito.

- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a la señorita Evans? - Preguntó la profesora McGonagall - me temo que si faltó por placer voy a tener que castigarla.

Nadie hablaba, la sala se sumió en completo silencio. Eso no era algo que se escuchaba todos los días. Lily Evans faltando a clases por placer, Lily Evans castigada. Sus amigas se debatieron entre decir la verdad o no.

Sam no quería meter a Lily en problemas, su impecable registro permanente no soportaría algo así, sería una mancha horrible, considerando que Lily era conocida por ser inteligente y una ama clases, respetaba las reglas hasta la ultima instancia, no había roto ni una sola regla hasta ese momento. Tenía razones, pero ¿Le bastarían a la profesora McGonagall y a los otros profesores con quien tenían clases ese día?

Cat sabía que Lily no quería que todo el mundo supiera de la muerte de su padre, pensó en cualquier forma de informarla a la profesora McGonagall que no involucrara que alguien más se enterara, entre esas formas estaba escribirlo y decirle después de clases, cualquiera de las dos funcionaría mejor que decirlo enfrente de toda la clase.

Dani, por el otro lado, se preguntaba que preferiría Lily: ser castigada o que Severus Snape, quien una vez fue su amigo y ahora odiaba, se enterara de lo que le había sucedido a su padre; conociendo a Lily, ella prefería el castigo. Sería imposible decirle a la profesora McGonagall y que Snape no se enterara, estaba sentado en el primer banco, a tan solo un metro de la profesora. Dani volvió a sus susurros con Sirius.

Megan no pensó mucho, sentía que todo esto era su culpa y que debía hacer algo para solucionarlo. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la profesora, le daría la explicación que necesitaba.

- El papá de Lily murió y ella no ha tomado bien la noticia - Susurro Megan a la profesora, sin embargo Dani escuchó, por lo tanto Snape también. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que Megan le diría a la profesora, no lo vio venir, ella podría haber evitado eso.

_(Los nuevos lazos no son más fuertes que los anteriores)_

Lily estaba sentada en el comedor, comiendo golosinas. Los profesores no le habían preguntado porque había faltado por lo que ella suponía que Sam les había dicho a los profesores de forma muy sutil lo que había pasado. Lily tenía algo de miedo, era Sam: ella no era sutil. De seguro medio colegio ya sabría si fue Sam quien dio la noticia.

- Deberías tomar más apuntes en clases - Dijo Lily a Sam, cuando ella apareció para cenar - He estado escuchando las lecciones con ayuda del _nafio_ y he visto como tomas notas, es horrible, mujer, en serio - Era el primer intento de broma que Lily hacia en tres días, sin embargo Sam no lo encontraba chistoso - Esta bien, es broma, no he estado escuchando las clases - explicó Lily y Sam relajó la expresión.

Hablaron un rato, pero luego llegó Andrew. Lily dejó la mesa con la excusa de que iba a ponerse al día, sin embargo no tenía que, ya había leído todos los libros escolares y sabía de memoria todo lo que estudiarían en el año.

Lily iba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuchó una conversión sospechosa proveniente de un aula.

- James. No, no aquí, no quiero que nos escuchen - Decía una voz de mujer.

- ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que me distrae - Decía James, rogando.

- ¿Y si Sirius se entera? No. Si cualquier persona nos escucha irá con el cuento a mis amiga o, peor, con Remus y Lily o, peor aun, con un profesor o Dumbledore.

- Está bien ¿en la habitación mejor? - Preguntaba James, ya vencido.

- Sí, nos vemos en la noche - Respondía ella.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó Lily y abrió la puerta del aula de donde provenían las voces, sin embargo, estaba vacía. Pocas opciones saltaban a la mente de Lily, la primera respuesta que sacó de la conversación es que era algo ilegal.

Por lo que ella sabía podía ser droga, sexo o alcohol. Y lo que más le preocupaba era la segunda. ¿Acaso ella importaba tan poco que James ya se había olvidado de ella? Se sintió insignificante, se sintió pasada a llevar. Nadie pasaba a llevar a Lily Evans y se salía con la suya, Lily estaba segura que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos: Descubrir que James era un imbécil y tener algo en que ocupar su tiempo.

Por ahora este pequeño misterio la mantendría ocupada.

(_A veces el tiempo y la distancia no es suficiente)_

- ¿Lily? - Era jueves, su tercer día de clases. Lily sabía lo que seguía después de que la llamaban en un pasillo. "Supe que has faltado todo un día a clases, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te castigaron? ¿Estás bien?" Lily no estaba de ánimos para estas preguntas, trató de ignorar a quien sea que ahora la perseguía por el pasillo camino a la biblioteca - Evans, espera - Lily se congeló al descubrir de quien era la voz.

- Snape - Lily escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno. Se dio vuelta, fría, aquel ser era la última persona que quería ver en la vida. Bueno, ahora talvez Meg encabezara esa lista.

- Lily - esta vez Snape no gritaba su nombre, era un susurro y su cara demostraba el dolor que sentía cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre así - ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfectamente - Mintió Lily. Snape no podía pensar que de la noche a la mañana ella lo perdonaría y volverían a ser amigos. Se volteo para irse, pero Snape la tomó de la muñeca, para que se volteara a verlo de nuevo. Lily lo miró con asco y entonces Snape miró el piso.

- Espera - Lily abrió los ojos inmensamente. Sabía como se sentía Snape, ella había estado del otro lado de esa conversación en el verano, cuando su hermana la miraba con asco, de repente se sintió mal por como estaba tratando a Snape.

- Dime - Dijo Lily, y trató por todos sus medios no sonar fría, ella no era como su hermana. Snape sonrió por el cambio de tono en la voz de Lily, aunque rápidamente volvió a mirar el piso al recordar por que estaba ahí.

- ¿Cómo estás por lo de tu padre? - Preguntó Snape y viendo que Lily volvía a la actitud de "¿Qué te importa?" agregó - No me tienes que contar si no quieres, solo quería saber si podía ayudar en algo - Lily pensó en que talvez podría perdonar a Snape y que incluso podrían ser amigos, como antes, sonrió.

- ¿Ya no nos llamas sangre sucia? - Snape negó con la cabeza y Lily prefirió ser una niña inocente y omitir que la verdad era que aun lo hacía.

_(Toda separación trae problemas colaterales)_

Cat se levantó la mañana del viernes igual como se había levantado toda la semana, cansada, los días se habían vuelto largos y extenuantes. Su grupo de amigas se había desintegrado, Lily y Sam estaban siempre juntas, Dani estaba siempre con los merodeadores y Meg nunca estaba en la pieza.

No quería correr, no hubiera podido aunque quisiera, y era muy tarde como para ir. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Mathew correr solo, pero simplemente era un gran peso levantarse.

Algo le decía que no sería un buen día. De hecho, toda la semana había tenido ese presentimiento. Era muy tarde como para quedarse en la cama, por lo que juntó todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

El momento en que entró en el comedor empezó a buscar a Meg, pero no se encontraba ahí, decidió ir a sentarse con Dani y los merodeadores, hace días llevaban escribiendo en diferentes pergaminos, ahora Sirius los ordenaba debajo de la mesa para que Remus no viera, aunque el obviamente sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Cat vio que Dani se paraba de golpe y la miraba alarmada, empezaba a correr hacia ella, pero en ese preciso instante pasó algo que Cat no vio venir.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar al comedor? ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a levantarte? ¿Cómo te atreves a vivir? ¿Acaso estás muy orgullosa de lo que paso? ¿AH? Estúpida, respóndeme - Cat miró a la persona que estaba hablando, era Ana y al lado de ella se encontraba una llorosa Miranda. Ambas eran de séptimo año, Hufflepuff, y Cat no sabría quienes eran si es que Lily no hablara con Miranda de vez en cuando.

- No sé de que hablas - Dijo Cat. Ana la abofeteo fuertemente y lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Cat. Cat estaba por responder el golpe cuando Dani llegó a su lado.

- Ella no sabe, Ana. Deberías ser más considerada por tu vida, Cat tiene buen derecho - Dijo Dani y se llevó a Cat lejos de ahí, los merodeadores corrían detrás de ellas. Todo el comedor empezó a murmurar, pero el ruido que Cat más escuchaba eran los sollozos de Miranda.

Llegaron a la pieza de los merodeadores que no se veía nada como la última vez en la que Cat había estado ahí. Una de las razones era que, al lado de la cama que antes había estado vacía, ahora se encontraba un baúl. El baúl de Dani.

- He estado durmiendo aquí - Dijo Dani. Cat se sintió algo culpable y al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por el estado de la pieza. Había dos camas que estaban completamente ordenadas, pero las demás estaban tapizadas en pergaminos y extraños objetos.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? Todo está tan diferente... - Dijo Cat y Remus resopló.

- Dímelo a mí, no me quieren decir que están haciendo - Respondió Remus claramente molesto.

- Lo sabrás todo dentro de poco - Dijo Dani - Por mientras... ¿James podrías traerle desayuno a Cat? Sirius, estoy segura que Cat necesita a Meg Y tu Remus... ¿Podrías Traernos _el profeta_? - Los merodeadores odiaban cuando Dani trataba de deshacerse de ellos de forma _sutil_. - ¡Juro que no estoy haciendo eso de nuevo! - Dijo Dani leyéndoles el pensamiento - Pero lo necesitaremos todo si queremos saber por que acaban de golpear a Cat.

Los merodeadores se demoraron un poco en llegar, el primero en llegar fue James, luego Sirius, Meg y por último Remus. Se sentaron en el suelo y en las camas ordenadas y Dani tomó el periódico y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaban.

- ¿Cat? Esto puede que no te guste ¿Aún así quieres saber que pasó? - Preguntó Dani, no muy segura de que fuera lo correcto pero Cat asintió, por lo que Dani prosiguió a leer:

"_No es una perdida valiosa a la comunidad mágica, si no un cruel hurto de vidas_

_El pasado 30 de Agosto, sucedió una tragedia en el mundo mágico. Eran tan solo las cinco de la mañana cuando Mark Ashford, respetado auror de la comunidad mágica, investigaba un caso de desaparición. _

_Ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de cinco hombres muggles. La única relación entre estos cinco hombres era que eran padres de brujas y hechiceros que los de las familias castas les gusta llamar "sangre sucia", es decir que sus madres eran también muggles._

_Los cinco hombres habían desaparecido de forma misteriosa y aparecieron todos el 31 de Agosto, asesinados por un hechizo imperdonable. Junto a los cinco hombres también se encontró el cuerpo de Mark Asford._

_Los aurors creen que Ashford encontró al hombre que hizo todas estas barbaridades, se enfrentó a él cuando los muggles aún seguían vivos, pero el sujeto en cuestión lo mató y luego mató a sus rehenes. _

_El mayor sospechoso de esta investigación es John Modrow quien se dio a la fuga cuando los aurors lo encontraron cerca de su antigua residencia "_

Dani paró de leer y miró a Cat, quien tenía los ojos grandes como platos.

- ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre mató a esos hombres? - Preguntó Cat aún en shock.

- No lo sé Cat... - Respondió Meg, abrazando a Cat.

- Mi madre debe saber... hay algo que me oculta - Dijo Cat, con convicción, segura de que su padre si había matado a esos hombres, pero con necesidad de oírlo de su madre. Explicaría todo.

- Entonces debemos ir a Londres, esta noche - Dijo Dani y los merodeadores asintieron empezando a urdir un plan. Cat asintió lentamente, eso sería lo mejor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feliz cumpleaños a mi jejej

Yo creo que tengo licencia para no escribir por un tiempo, ¿No?

El capitulo que viene será muy divertido de escribir. Sé que este capitulo fue más largo, pero ¡simplemente no podía parar!

¡Dejen reviews!

OreoO


	15. Londres

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Sé que me iba a dar un descanso. ¡Pero no pude resistir! Quería demasiado escribir este capítulo. Por que no estaba planeado, la idea salió espontáneamente de mi mente y lo escribí en el capitulo anterior. Por lo tanto NI YO tengo idea de lo que va a pasar, y yo soy la autora...

Nos leemos al final :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XV. Londres

_(No me dejes ir, no te quiero dejar)_

_5.00_

El plan no se demoró en desarrollarse. Dani, Sirius y James habían estado planeando ir a Londres desde hace muchos días. Con polvos Flu aparecerían en el caldero chorreante, a la entrada del Callejón Diagon, ahí se separarían y disponían de cinco horas para volver antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

- ¿No deberíamos decirle a Lily? Talvez ella quiera ir a ver a su madre- Propuso Meg y todos estuvieron de a cuerdo con que Lily tenía derecho a saber del plan. Al principio Lily estaba un poco recia a aceptar escaparse, por el asunto de romper muchas reglas, pero luego solo se concentró en ver a su madre y eso le bastó.

A la media noche se encontraron en la sala común, todos se habían vestido con ropas muggles para no llamar la atención. Uno por uno fueron desfilando hacia la chimenea donde decían "Caldero chorreante", tiraban un puñado de polvos flu y desaparecían tras una muralla de llamas verdes.

La última en aparecer en la taberna fue Lily. Una vez ahí vieron que Tom, el cantinero, no se encontraba en su puesto y en realidad nadie los había visto llegar, puesto que la taberna estaba vacía.

- Vamos - Dijo Dani, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Un momento, ustedes sabían que Tom no estaría - Notó Cat y, aunque estaba agradecida por el hecho, la perturbaba - ¿Estuvieron planeando escapar? ¿Eso era lo que estaban planeando todo este tiempo? - James y Dani asintieron.

- Hay algo que necesitamos en Londres, no podemos ir con ustedes - Respondió Sirius - No hay tiempo para hablarlo acá, será mejor que salgamos antes de que vuelva Tom. La razón principal por que estaba ahí era que necesitaban una raíz que solo crecía en el patio de la bruja quien había preparado la poción por primera vez. El problema era que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a entregar dicha raíz, por lo tanto tendrían que robarla. Claro que Lily, Meg, Remus y Cat no podían saber la verdadera razón.

- No podemos decirles donde vamos, no aún - Dijo Dani, una vez salieron de la taberna - Los incluimos en el plan de venir a Londres por que lo necesitaban, pero no podemos decirles más - Todos asintieron pesadamente, todos sabían que Dani tenía sus secretos y los respetaban, también sabía que les diría tarde o temprano.

- Entonces Meg podría venir con migo y Remus con Lily - Propuso Cat.

- No, no vamos a dejar que vallas solo con Meg cerca de donde vieron a un hombre acusado de múltiples asesinatos - Dijo Remus, y todos supieron que el tenía razón.

- Entonces que Lily venga con nosotros y a penas terminemos en mi casa podremos ir a la suya - Dijo Cat y entonces se separaron.

4.40

Remus miró a los otros partir, Dani iba siempre flanqueada por Sirius y James últimamente, habían muchas cosas que explicar pero él sabía que todos hablarían después de llegar de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Lily y Remus iban juntos en la retaguardia, mientras Cat y Meg caminaban adelante. Las calles de Londres eran oscuras y peligrosas de noche, caminaron poco, miraron a ambos lados de la calle vacía y levantaron la varita. De la nada se materializó un bus rojo de dos pisos.

4.30

El chico que vendía los boletos se veía extrañado de ver cuatro jóvenes magos fuera del colegio a esas horas. Era obvio que se habían escapado, pero ellos no parecían preocupados por que alguien informara al colegio, la verdad era que el bus estaba vacío.

En la primera parada se bajaron, a tres cuadras de la casa de Cat. Caminaron lentamente por la oscura calle, doblaron a la derecha, y llegaron a la pequeña casa de Cat. Remus, Lily y Meg esperaron afuera mientras Cat entraba.

3.50

- ¿Mamá? - Llamó Cat mientras subía las escaleras, la casa estaba en silencio y su madre de seguro se encontraba durmiendo. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su madre, la puerta estaba abierta, entro y buscó entre las sabanas el bulto que sería su madre, pero no estaba ahí, había luz en el baño por lo que supuso que su madre se encontraba adentro. Cat prendió la luz de la habitación y se sentó en la cama deshecha de su madre.

Su madre dio un respingo al abrir la puerta y ver a Cat sentada, pensó que era otra persona. - ¿Cat? - Preguntó su Madre, como si pensara que en verdad estaba soñando.

- Sé lo de papá ¿Por qué no me dijiste? - Dijo Cat lentamente y su madre empezó a negar lentamente.

- No sabes todo hija, solo sabes lo que sale en el diario - Dijo su madre sentándose al lado de Cat quien sintió miedo por lo que podría escuchar, pero aún así no la interrumpió - Hace aproximadamente un año, tu padre ha estado saliendo todos los fines de semana sin decir a donde va. Al principio pensé que me estaba engañando, pero cuando toqué el tema, tu padre me agredió físicamente y pasó así una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a ponerse peor. Soporté los hechizos crucciatus, solo por ti, por tu bienestar físico y psicológico. Pero se puso peor, un día le exigí que me dijera que hacía o lo mandaba a Azcaban, tu padre se enfureció, me dijo que si le hablaba otra vez del tema te mataría. No podía soportarlo más. Le dije que no quería volver a saber de él, que era mi casa, que eras mi hija, y que el debía irse. Lo eché, costó toda mi voluntad, pero lo eché. Por tu bien y el se fue - Ahora su madre lloraba. Cat se sintió horrible ¿Cómo no había entendido? Ella no había estado cuando su madre la necesitaba, todas esas veces su padre la había torturado y Cat no había sabido por que estaba en Hogwarts, en su mundo de fantasía, lejos de la realidad que su madre vivía - Sé que tu padre es culpable de lo que lo acusan, pero aún no sé que ha hecho todos esos fines de semana, solo no me extrañaría si fuera algo ilegal.

_(Hay cosas que queremos borrar de nuestra memoria, sin embargo no podemos por que están gravadas a fuego en nuestra mente)_

3.20

- No queda mucho tiempo, será mejor que nos separemos y yo valla a mi casa - Dijo Lily. Habían estado sentados en el pasto media hora y Cat todavía no aparecía.

- No puedes ir sola - Dijo Remus, Lily negó con la cabeza como si no le importara.

- Yo voy con tigo - Dijo Meg, levantándose del suelo, Lily parecía molesta por que ella se hubiera ofrecido y no Remus - Por si no lo sabes, este hombre, el padre de Cat, está matando por gente como tu, está matando por que existe ese milagro donde de progenitores no mágicos nacen brujas y magos, sabe quien eres, Lily. Este hombre te ha visto, ha escuchado de ti, sabe que eres una excelente bruja cuyos padres no son magos. Te mataría. Y, aunque tú no me quieres cerca, voy a ir con tigo por que, lo quieras o no, para mí aún eres mi amiga.

Lily pareció meditar las palabras de Meg, aún no la iba a perdonar, pero talvez era tiempo de que le dejara enmendar lo que había hecho. Asintió lentamente y las dos se fueron dejando a Remus solo.

Remus suspiró, las mujeres solían hacer eso. Preocuparse de ellas, pero no se habían percatado de que habían dejado a pobre Remus solo, frente a la casa de un asesino. Claro que Remus no tenía miedo, pero aún así era algo desconsiderado de sus amigas.

Últimamente todos sus amigos eran desconsiderados. James y Sirius, quienes el consideraba sus mejores amigos, estaban siempre susurrando entre si, hablando de algo que no podían decirle, que no le dirían, que, Remus estaba seguro, no era tan solo que iban a escaparse del colegio para ir a Londres en la madrugada para que nadie se enterara.

Dani, quien el pensaba iban en buen camino a ser amigos, ahora estaba siempre en su habitación, ocupada con planos, papeles, pergaminos, planes y susurros que compartía con James y Sirius.

Sus amigas de sexto todas estaban sumergidas en sus propios problemas, no parecían estar consientes de que estaban separando al mundo en dos.

3.00

Cat apareció en la puerta, algo llorosa. Remus se paro del suelo y ella lo miró suplicante - Hablamos cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts ¿Sí? - Y así era mejor, Remus asintió

- Lily y Meg se marcharon a la casa de Lily ¿Las alcanzamos? - Cat asintió.

_(Olvidar no es una opción)_

Volvieron a tomar el autobús rojo de dos pisos, llegar a la casa de Lily tomó menos tiempo que a la de Cat. No hablaron en todo el camino, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio donde las dos estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos.

2.40

El autobús las dejó frente a la casa de Lily. Ella trató de abrir la puerta con su llave, pero había cambiado la chapa, por lo que tuvo que tocar el timbre. Al rato apareció Petunia en la puerta. Estaba con bata y claramente recién despertada.

- ¿Hermana? - Dijo Petunia, sin darse cuenta no le había llamado fenómeno ni nada por el estilo.

- Hola Petunia, vengo de visita - Dijo Lily y pasó a su sala de estar - ¿Por qué cambiaste la chapa? - Petunia estaba tan dormida que respondió de inmediato sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- La tía pensó que sería mejor que tú no aparecieras por un tiempo - Respondió Petunia. Lily no se ofendió pero asintió lentamente. Su tía nunca la había querido mucho, decía que era demasiado extraña. Obviamente su tía no sabía que ella era una bruja, pero aún así tenía sospechas de que no era como los demás. De hecho, Petunia había conseguido esa actitud de "odio lo extraño" copiando a su tía.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó Lily y sin esperar repuesta arrastró a Petunia a la cocina - Meg ponte cómoda - Dijo Lily antes de cerrar la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

2.30

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Petunia, por fin algo despierta.

- Que me cuentes todo lo que paso - Dijo Lily, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor de diario. Petunia asintió y se sentó frente a Lily.

- Te fuiste a tu colegio de raros el 31, ese mismo día mamá recibió una llamada de la morgue, la llamaban a reconocer el cuerpo. Esa vez fui con mamá. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para manejar, por lo que manejé por ella. Entramos en la morgue y el hombre nos condujo a una habitación fría.

"Ahí, en el centro de la habitación, sobre una mesa de metal estaba papá. Parecía dormido, soñando con una pesadilla, pero inmóvil, sin respirar y blanco como papel. Mamá cayó al suelo, no estaba desmayada, solo llorando, el hombre se fue de la habitación para darnos un poco de espacio "Lo siento" dijo, como si ayudara en algo que lo sintiera.

"Mamá lloró todo el camino, caminar del auto a la casa fue muy difícil para ella, temblaba toda luego corrió escaleras arriba y ha estado ahí desde ese día. La tía llegó dos días después, dijo que debíamos avisarte, estaba triste y enojada. Por eso te mandé esa carta, aunque no me importó si la recibías o no.

"Un día después fue el funeral y el entierro, al cual no asististe y nadie te extrañó, talvez papá, pero estaba muerto, y talvez mamá, pero ella no estaba cuerda, no está cuerda.

"La tía está pensando en internar a mamá en un centro de asistencia psicológica, mamá no está bien y tu acá no le ayuda en nada. Los trámites para internarla casi terminan, se quedará ahí hasta que esté mejor, mientras tanto yo seré el adulto encargada de ti. Quiero que sepas que no voy a pagar tu colegio de raros y también quiero que sepas que no te quiero estos minutos en mi casa, por que ahora es mía. Así que te pediré que la dejes - Petunia abrió la puerta de la cocina, había dicho todo tan lento, sin embargo Lily aún no asimilaba toda la información, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿No puedo verla? - Preguntó Lily, refiriéndose a su mamá, justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta de entrada a la casa. Petunia negó.

- No ve a nadie, solo a la tía - Respondió Petunia. Meg ya se encontraba afuera y, apenas Lily salió, Petunia cerró la puerta tras de ella. Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Lily.

- Lo siento, Lily - dijo Meg y entonces Lily entendió que todo ese tiempo Meg la había estado protegiendo de su hermana, no de la verdad. Lily abrazó a Meg, permanecieron un rato así.

- Yo también lo siento, Meg, no debí enojarme tanto tiempo con tigo - Dijo Lily, Meg era la única persona que tenía en esos minutos para apoyarse y no iba a estar enojada con ella, no cuando se necesitaban, no cuando sabía que Meg había tenido una razón para no decirle.

2.00

Iban caminando por la calle. Cuando una luz en sus collares se encendió. La medallita que simbolizaba Dani brillaba fuerte. Lily la vio en los ojos de Meg, Dani estaba gritando y convulsionando en el suelo. Fue solo un segundo, pero la visión fue devastadora.

- Dani está en peligro - Dijo Lily. Su tristeza, de pronto olvidada, había sido remplazada por preocupación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juro que no hago con querer esto de escribir cinco páginas por capitulo es que no sé donde parar. Bueno, aquí está la primera mitad de Londres, la próxima vendrá dentro de poco. Mañana o algo así.

No soy buena haciendo esto de "licencia sin escribir", en verdad me aburro mucho.

He descubierto que con estos pequeños capítulos de cinco hojas voy a terminar escribiendo como cien a la velocidad que voy.

Bueno, ahora sabemos un poco más de Cat y Lily.

Por si no lo entendieron esos número que hay es la cuenta atrás de las horas que le quedan antes de que tengan que volver a Hogwarts.

OreoO


	16. Londres II

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

No he escrito por una razón: no sabía como seguía este capitulo, de verdad me quedé estancada... pero ahora sé como continúa y seguiré escribiendo.

Tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas en el capitulo 4 por que se contradecían. Por favor si ven algún error infórmenme ¿

Nos leemos al final :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XVI. Londres (II)

De la nada se materializó un bus rojo y Cat bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- Suban, sé donde está - Dijo Cat mostrándoles la pantalla de su _nafio_ y el puntito que señalaba a Dani.

Meg y Lily se subieron rápidamente al bus, pagaron y fueron a sentarse al lado de Remus quien estaba pálido y con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Donde están Sirius y James? - Preguntó Lily revisando una vez más la pantallita de su nafio - Quisiera ver a las personas que están alrededor - Dijo Lily, y nuevos puntitos aparecieron en la pantalla. Uno con el nombre de Sirius, otro James y otros dos sin nombre alguno.

Remus miraba curioso el objeto que Lily tenía en las manos, claro que no preguntó que era, habría tiempo para contar todo, o eso esperaba él. Lily notó la mirada curiosa de Remus y guardo el _nafio _rápidamente.

- Piensa en otro idioma - Dijo Cat, quien trataba de entender los pensamientos de Dani con el nafio en el bolsillo - ¿Talvez francés? Si tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que pasa a su alrededor - El _nafio_ hizo realidad lo que pedía y pronto pudo escuchar gritos y un montón de movimiento, pero nada coherente.

- Vamos Dani, abre los ojos. Necesitamos saber que está pasando - Dijo Meg, todas trataban de saber lo que sucedía, sin embargo todo era tan borroso que no podían descifrarlo.

1.40

Les quedaba poco tiempo en Londres y si no se apuraban a buscar a Dani, James y Sirius, tendrían problemas al volver. El autobús paró y los cuatro chicos se bajaron rápidamente.

Estaban frente a una imponente casa de piedra que, producto de la oscuridad de la noche, se veía lúgubre. No había ningún sonido, ningún grito, ninguna voz que quebrara la tranquilidad de la noche.

- ¿Estas segura que es aquí, Lily? - Pregunto Cat, quien aún escuchaba mucho moviendo y algunos gruñidos de los que Dani escuchaba.

- Planos - Pensó Meg y la figura de la casa se dibujó en la pantalla del _nafio _y luego con rojo se remarco el camino más fácil para llegardonde los otros se encontraban - En el patio, hay un laberinto, en el medio del laberinto tenemos que bajar a un... sótano - Dijo Meg y todos se pusieron en marcha, no podían utilizar magia o el colegio sabría que habían escapado. Tuvieron que saltar la reja de forma muggle.

Caminaron silenciosos, rodearon la casa y se encontraron con un patio gigante, el terreno por dentro era mucho más amplio de lo que se veía por fuera, eso solo podía ser producto de magia. ¿Por qué James, Sirius y Dani habían ido allá?

Su peor miedo era que Dani hubiera tenido otro ataque, que ahora estaba sufriendo en el suelo de un sótano protegido por un laberinto. Encontrar la entrada al laberinto no fue difícil, al igual que guiarse a través de él por que el nafio les indicaba donde tenían que voltear y donde tenían que seguir adelante.

1.20

Al llegar al centro del laberinto se encontraron con un gran poso cuyo interior no era un hoyo vació y profundo, donde uno sabía que había agua al fondo de la que uno podía sacar. No, el interior de poso era una escalera de caracol metálica que descendía hacia la oscuridad.

Bajaron lentamente, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaba eran los pasos de los cuatro chicos y sus respiraciones. No había luz por donde bajaban, no podían usar magia para guiarse a través del poso, iban lento, tanteando su camino. Pronto pudieron notar una luz azulosa un poco más abajo.

Cuando llegaron a un descanso, justo encima de la luz, escucharon ruidos. Eran dos voces, que discutían de forma apresurada, tan rápido que nadie pudo descifrar lo que decían. Hubo un gruñido, seguido por un grito.

- ¡Es Dani! - Susurro Lily. Meg tuvo que detenerla para que no corriera en su ayuda. No sabían lo que había más allá, podía ser peligroso. Remus bajó los pocos escalones que faltaban antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener.

Las chicas escucharon como Remus gritaba levemente, y luego escucharon un ¡Paf! La luz azul que antes estaba concentrada, ahora llenó el poso. Las chicas trataron de bajar donde se encontraba Remus, pero faltaban escalones para llegar al suelo, esa era la razón por la que el había gritado al no haber advertido en este detalle, había caído.

Cat fue la primera en saltar, luego Meg y Lily. Abajo se encontraba una gran y amplia habitación circular con columnas y puertas alrededor. Al principio notaron que no había nadie ahí pero siguieron unos gruñidos hasta encontrar detrás de un pilar a James y a Sirius amordazados.

1.00

Los soltaron tan rápido como pudieron pero era difícil, habían sido atados con magia.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Lily con el seño fruncido, estaba preocupada por Dani y estaba segura que los dos merodeadores habían sido quienes la habían arrastrado a ese lugar. Sirius y James se miraban sin saber si debían o no decir el secreto de Dani. Sirius negó con la cabeza, él no respondería esa pregunta.

- Se llevaron a Dani - Prefirió responder Sirius.

- ¿Quienes? - Preguntó Meg, sacando su varita.

- Los dueños de la casa ¿Talvez? - Dijo Sirius, tratando de no alarmar más a sus amigos.

- Dos magos que se divierten practicando el hechizo crucciatus - Respondió James, quien sabía que la única forma de salir de ahí con Dani era diciendo la verdad. Ahora ellas entendían, cuando vieron a Dani retorcerse en el suelo no había sido uno de sus ataques, era un hechizo.

Meg hervía de rabia, no le gustaba que sus amigas sufrieran. Tomó la varita con fuerza. Lily se percató de ese hecho y se la quitó, no podían arriesgarse a usar mágia con las varitas.

- No podemos usar las varitas o sabran que nos habremos ido de Hogwarts - Dijo Lily y Meg la miró como para matarla.

- ¿Por donde se fueron? - Preguntó Cat, debían hacer algo. James y Sirius señalaron una de las puertas.

Detrás de la puerta había un pasillo escasamente iluminado, se dispusieron en parejas y caminaron en fila. A la cabeza iba Megan y Remus, luego seguían Cat y Sirius. Iban en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus pasos y, delante de ellos escondido en la oscuridad, extraño y constante sonido.

0.40

El pasillo desembocaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Adentro el ruido era mayor, como viento o agua.

Un lamento se escuchó al medio de la habitación, y una luz azulosa se expandió por ella, el sonido cesó y todo se volvió lento. Al medio de la habitación se encontraba un círculo de personas vestidas de negro, todas con varitas y máscaras de forma que no podían identificarlos, todos ellos miraban al centro de la habitación, donde en el suelo se encontraba Dani. Los personajes levantaron los brazos y Dani se levantó con ellos, como una marioneta, quedando en una posición de crucificada a dos metros del suelo con los ojos abiertos y en blanco.

Megan trató de gritar, pero no se escuchó a si misma, no había aire en la habitación, estaban al vació. Uno de los personajes encapuchados se dio la vuelta y desapareció, luego los otros lo siguieron. En el momento en que no quedó ninguno de los encapuchados, la sala empezó a llenarse de agua, la puerta se cerró. El poco aire que había entrado con el agua se les acabaría en unos minutos.

0.20

- ¡Dani! - Gritó Remus, pero Danielle no se movió. Empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia el centro, pero incuso eso era lento, todo pasaba en cámara lenta en esa habitación.

De pronto todo volvió a la velocidad normal, se aceleró. Con eso se aceleró la velocidad con que entraba el agua, la que ya les llegaba a la cintura, pronto les llegó al pecho. Lily fue la primera en desmayarse, luego Megan, la falta de aire afectaba primero a aquellos que no practican deporte, ambas quedaron sepultadas bajo el agua. James se devolvió y pronto desapareció donde mismo había desaparecido Lily, Sirius lo siguió tratando de rescatar a Meg. Cat no era muy alta y pronto el agua la tenía casi sepultada.

- ¡Sigue tu! - Le dijo ella a Remus.

Cat no sabía nadar, y pronto se vio sepultada bajó el agua, una vez sumergida notó que había sido transportada a otro lugar, abajo había un mar, un océano, litros de agua abajo y un vidrió arriba que no podía traspasar. Miró a su derecha y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a James tratando de Alcanzar a Lily, y Sirius tratando de traspasar el vidrio de agua. Catherine estaba cada vez más cansada, no quería seguir, de pronto la cantidad de aire en sus pulmones fue tan poca que lo único que quería era respirar, y entonces lo intentó, pero solo agua entró a sus pulmones, se estaba ahogando. Miró hacia arriba, y antes de desmayarse vio los últimos pasos de Remus hacia el centro de la habitación.

0.00

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdón por no subir, tuve especial problemas con lo que sucedía en este capitulo.

Si no les gusta como quedó bueno ¬...¬ se aceptan sugerencia. Igual no saben que pasó :P Todavía...

Voi a empezar a escribir el próximo capítulo al tiro. Para terminarlo hoy, o mañana y que la Meche no me mate por no escribir.

OreoO


	17. Onírico

Disclaim: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano plata por escribir esto. Pero, lo admito, es divertido.

Ok, sin más preámbulos empiezo a escribir este capitulo 17 de mi fic... llamado... ¿llamado?... Los misterios... no, no... Onírico, si... así lo llamaré.

Nos leemos al final

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XVII. Onírico.

Talvez nunca te ha pasado que tienes un sueño del que tan solo quieres despertar, una pesadilla donde al final de la historia mueres y luego de eso no despiertas.

"_¿Lily?"_

Lily tenía los ojos pesados, respiro dificultosamente, y se movió en su cama, estaba mojada.

- ¿Lily? - La luz entraba y se posaba delicadamente sobre ella, era un sentimiento calido, más de lo que recordaba ¿Había renacido? ¿Quién la llamaba?

Lily por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, entonces despertó. Estaba sola en su habitación de Hogwarts, las demás camas estaban vacías y nadie se encontraba en la habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Se sentó, un pulmón le dolía, tosió con desesperación y se quitó el pelo de la cara, estaba mojado. No, no había sido un sueño, había sido real y ella había muerto.

Se preguntó si era un fantasma, se levantó lo más ágil que pudo, pero no se sentía ágil, ni liviana, como siempre pensó que se sentiría un fantasma. Buscó ropa seca y fue a darse un baño de agua tibia.

Media hora después, Lily bajaba las escaleras hacia el gran comedor. No había nadie en los pasillos ¿Qué hora era? Todas las dudas que tenía empezaron a no importar cuando Lily se dio cuenta que no estaba despierta, si no que todo era un sueño.

_(¿Meg?)_

¿Cuánto rato hace que estaba ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber caído al agua por falta de oxigeno, pero no se sentía falta de oxigeno aunque el agua la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? Se impulsó a la superficie y miró a su alrededor, estaba en el lado negro, en Hogwarts ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo recordaba.

Nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó al lado del árbol, donde siempre se sentaban a conversar con sus amigos. No se sentía cansada, aunque debía estarlo, se sentía viva, más que normalmente ¿Había muerto? O talvez revivido.

"_Todo esta muy callado y solo" _Le comentó una voz, miró a todos lados, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un ave. La miro unos segundos y luego le respondió.

- Sí, es raro que todo esté tan vacío ¿sabes donde están mis amigos? - Por alguna razón, Meg no se sentía tonta hablando con el pájaro, lo sentía normal. Una palabra se le vino a la cabeza, una palabra que describía la situación, pero no la quiso expresar.

_(¿Sirius?)_

Alguien había pensado en el, alguien había expresado su nombre en voz alta, y entonces existió, entonces respiró y sintió los rallos del sol acariciando su rostro. Abrió los ojos, estaba flotando en el agua, a la deriva sobre un pedazo de madera.

¿Había traspasado el vidrio? No, así no se veía todo antes de entrar al agua. Miró a su alrededor, se sintió fuera de lugar, un castillo a su izquierda, un árbol, un ave y ¿Meg? Sí, era Megan hablando sola, podía escucharla aunque se encontraba demasiado lejos para que un oído humano pudiera escuchar. Se miró los pies, pero solo había dos patas negras.

Sirius miró a Megan, quería que ella le devolviera la mirada, y así fue, lo miró pero no lo reconoció. ¿Cuándo había tomado su forma animaga? Se tiró al agua y recupero su forma humana, nadó hasta la orilla donde se encontraba Megan sonriéndole, para nada extrañada de su metamorfosis.

- Estaba pensando en ti - Dijo ella sonriendo y Sirius sonriendo de vuelta. Ella lo había traído ahí, ella lo había llamado. Sirius no lo pensó, ni razonó, solo sintió que si querían algo, esto se haría realidad.

_(¿James?)_

Como si las palabras lo hicieran realidad, James se sintió vivo. Abrió los ojos, los sintió nuevos, estaba todo tan oscuro, tan borroso. Poco a poco todo se volvió más claro, estaba en la tina del baño de prefectos, en Hogwarts ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Un olor exquisito sumía a James en una especie de trance, no recordaba donde había estado. Decidió salir, airearse y ordenar sus ideas, se levantó y salió de la habitación al vestíbulo, Hogwarts normalmente no estaba ordenado de esa forma, pero no le importó, no lo sintió extraño, solo diferente.

Ahora, lejos de esa esencia, pudo recordar lo que había pasado. Recordó el último momento: el agua lo rodeaba y el intentaba alcanzar a Lily. "¿Dónde estas Lily?" No fue un pensamiento, fue un sentimiento, fue una necesidad de saber donde estaba.

Escuchó pasos y entonces Lily apareció y lo miro diferente, se quedó quieta al final del pasillo, mordiéndose el labio. El se giró y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia ella, entonces vio su reflejo en un espejo cercano, era un ciervo, estaba en su forma animal.

Lentamente, para que ella no se asustara, volvió a su forma humana, entonces ella se acercó a él y, aún en silencio, ella lo abrazó.

(¿Cat?)

Se despertó violentamente, necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba salir, pero solo estaba encerrada en ella misma, en un estado en que no era, solo sentía. Despertar fue doloroso, fue como nacer, abrió los ojos y trató de gritar, pero solo la boca se le llenó de agua. Tanteo la oscuridad en donde se encontraba, estiró su mano y se aferró a una manilla, fue instinto e instantáneo, solo quiso que el agua se fuera y la dejara existir, y entonces se vació y la arrastró con ella, tosió repetidas veces y la luz la llenó, la cegó.

Tirada en un piso de mármol tuvo miedo, se quejó levemente y empezó a levantarse. Entonces pidió ser escuchada, pidió ser encontrada. Una vez de pie se quitó el pelo mojado de la cara, se sobó los músculos adoloridos. Estaba en una habitación donde nunca había estado antes, había una ventana cerca de ella, miró por ella y vio un árbol, vio a Megan y vio a Sirius.

Entonces corrió, como nunca había corrido antes, abrió una puerta y encontró un pasillo, estaba en Hogwarts, entonces recorrió el camino hacia el vestíbulo lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces, bajando la escalera, se congelo.

Era una imagen extraña para ella, ver a Jemes y a Lily abrasados en silencios, le dolió estar sola y entonces ellos se separaron, como si pudiera escuchar su dolor.

- Meg y Sirius están afuera - Dijo Cat y se sintió como si hubiera perpetuado en algo sagrado, en algo que no debería entrometerse. Siguió corriendo y de repente pensó en Mathew, pensó en que el siempre la acompañaba a correr. Se detuvo tan solo un segundo antes de salir a los jardines y escuchó pasos calmados, al menos ellos la seguían. _Todo era tan... Onírico._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ahí está ese capitulo, voy a empezar a escribir el que viene al tiro 

Me demoré un poco por que tenía que leer el quijote.

Bueno la razón y gracias a por que estoy escribiendo tiene nombre, se llama influenza humana xD

Como está en mi cole, nos dieron una semana. Terminando mañana... que tengo que ri al colegio... en fin. Nos estamos leyendo 

La razón por la que hago tan cortos los capítulos es que si no pierdo el hilo o se me quitan las ganas de escribir, así que... mejor así.

OreoO


End file.
